My Real Unreal Friend
by Whispering Lotus
Summary: “You two should sleep Rosette,” Chrno said “It’s getting late.” Then he walked towards the shadows. Rosette wanted to warn him, but it was too late. BONK “Ouch... right, I forgot...” he murmured and crept back over.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Chapter 1 of my new fic. ****I need time to write chappies for my other fics ^^ and this one was finished a long time ago soo... yea, please enjoy it okay? And please comment and review.**

The six-year-old blonde girl sat silently on a tree trunk a little bit away from the other kids. They were playing and running over the wide meadow, obviously having a lot of fun. She wasn't allowed to play with them. They always said there was something strange about her and therefore treated her like an outcast. Her blue eyes strayed over the wide grassy areas and woods.

Suddenly her eyes were caught on something sparkling next to her in the grass. She took a closer look and found out that it was a golden pocket watch. It was slightly overgrown by moss, showing that it had been lying there for quite a while.

She reached her hands out to take it but another hand was faster. To her surprise the hand was pale and it seemed that she was able to see through it. Shocked she pulled her own hand back and close to her body. She looked up only to meet the eyes of a young boy, perhaps about her age with amazing long purple hair, standing in front of her. In his hand was the watch. And like his hand his whole body and clothes seemed to be see-trough. He smiled weakly at her and held the watch to her. Hesitating she took the watch from him.

"Who are you?" She asked weakly.

"My name's Chrono. You're the first one I've met in a long time. Do you wanna be my friend?" He asked and his voice didn't seem to be more than a loud breathe. The girl nodded, happy that he was not afraid of her.

"Rosette!" Someone called the blonde's name. "Who are you talking to? There is nobody there." Her brother came and sat down next to her.

His light blonde hair was tousled from romping about with the others. His aquamarine eyes showing the slightest hint of worry within them.

"What do you mean there is nobody? Can't you see him?"

"Who do you mean?"

"Well, the boy." She said and pointed her index finger out in front of her.

"I don't see any boy Rosette." Joshua told her "Surely you're only tired… you have been doing many chores today."

The little girl sighed "I only helped preparing lunch and doing the laundry." She pouted "And I'm sure a boy is sitting right in front of me." Her eyes searched for some help in convincing her little brother from the purple haired stranger "Please tell him I'm not lying." She said

Chrono looked at her sadly and slowly shook his head "I can't." he murmured, bitterness audible in his breathy voice.

"Why not? I can see you. You're right here, why can't you tell him that-" Rosette was interrupted by a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and found Joshua's eyes look at her worried "Rosette… There really is no one there."

The little girl sighed.

Joshua gave her a slight pat on her shoulder and got up "Maybe you should go take a nap, it always helps you feeling better."

Another sigh escaped the young girl "Perhaps you're right." She mumbled "I might just be a little sleepy… but I know what I see."

This time it was Joshua who sighed "Rosette, please… it's only you who can see that boy."

"And I know what I see." She repeated stubbornly "I really tell the truth."

"You better take a looong good nap Rosette." The blonde boy said "You feel much better after that. I'll go back and tell Miss Jean. Then I wanna play with Kevin, Mathieu and Billy."

"Alright." Rosette replied defeated "but be careful, you aren't healthy… don't play too rough."

"Okay." Joshua grinned "I'll probably play cowboys and Indians with Kevin and Billy." His eyes were sparkling; he just loved old Western books and had even made some little guns of wood. His favourite game was Cowboys and Indians.

Rosette sometimes wanted to play as well, but she knew the others didn't want to play with her. Instead she strode around, exploring everything around the Orphanage. She was always able to find new exciting things.

She watched Joshua leave and turned her attention back towards the purple haired boy. He was gone though.

"Was he really just an illusion, made up by my tired mind?" she asked herself. She got up, the pocket watch still securely in her hands. Had he just been a dream? She wasn't so sure anymore.

**AN: Well? That was the first chapter of my new fic. I hope you like it ^^**** I know it's short, but it's only a prologue. **

**And again thank you very much for your help Shadowchan ^^ "Danke sehr für deine hilfe!" **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

Rosette hadn't seen the strange boy for the rest of the day. She started wondering if it really was just her imagination. Joshua at least hadn't been able to see him.

Later that evening, when it was time to go to sleep. Rosette wasn't able to fall asleep. She sat in her dark room, watching the soft glowing moon from her bed. A single candle the only light except for the bluish light from the moon. She started humming a soft tune, she did that sometimes when she was alone, it helped her relax. She had a room all for herself, so she could do whatever she wanted. Nobody told her to be quiet and go to sleep.

She always sang the same song. Every evening she hoped that God would hear her and give her a better life. She closed her eyes and let the words escape her mouth.

"_There's a song that's inside of my soul.  
It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again  
I'm awake in the infinite cold.  
But you sing to me over and over and over again._

So, I lay my head back down.  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope.

Sing to me the song of the stars.  
Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again.  
When it feels like my dreams are so far  
Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again.

So I lay my head back down.  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours  
I know now, you're my only hope.

I give you my destiny.  
I'm giving you all of me.  
I want your symphony, singing in all that I am  
At the top of my lungs, I'm giving it back.

So I lay my head back down.  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours  
I pray, to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope.

_hmmmmm, hmmmmm, oooooh."_

She silenced with a sigh. There had come the news from Mrs. Jean that a couple of new pairs would come by tomorrow. Some of them would be so lucky and be given a new life, with a new family. In some way Rosette wanted a new life, but she would never leave without Joshua. A life without her little brother would be horrible in her opinion, even though he often left her, just to play with the other children.

"You sound very good" she suddenly heard a voice mumble behind her. She spun around and looked in the direction of the door, where the voice had come from. She knew the breathy way it was spoken. She saw his see-through body "I thought you had disappeared," she murmured quietly "I thought you were only an illusion."

"I am an illusion..." he replied softly "I am not real."

"A-Are you a ghost?" she asked stuttering, clutching her blanket tightly in her small hands.

"No, I'm nothing like that" he responded "I am the leftovers of a demonic being named Blackmoon that is being held captive in this pocket watch" he explained and eyed the device around her neck, his eyes seemed to lighten up for a second "I was released when you touched its surface" he stepped a few steps closer to her "And am now your friend"

Rosette's eyes had widened "A demonic… b-being?" she breathed, feeling a shiver run down her spine.

He nodded. First now she noticed some of his inhuman features in the dull light from the moon. His ears were longer and were slightly pointed, his eyes the colour of a raging fire and slitted like the ones of a cat, his long amethyst hair flowing down his back and the sharp pointed teeth that she was able to see when he spoke.

Rosette didn't know if she should feel happy that she had found a friend at last, or if she should feel insecure and scared about the knowledge that he was a demon.

As if knowing what she was thinking, the boy stepped even closer. She flinched slightly and backed away from him "You aren't going to eat me are you?" she asked and pulled the blanket up to her chin. The boy shook his head "No, I will be your friend and protect you from all dangers in this world." He replied softly and sat down on the edge of her bed "There is no more that I can do than that."

"H-How are you going to do that if I'm the only one to see you?" she wondered, making a ghostly smile appear on his lips. He grabbed the candle and lift it. She was amazed that he was even able to touch it "Even though nobody can see me, doesn't mean I can't touch things." He whispered "Now sleep, its late." he added and turned towards the door "I'll see you again tomorrow."

"O-Okay Kurono." she replied and watched him disappear into the shadows.

She was woken by her brother the next day "Hey Rosette, hurry up, the couple will be here soon." he called and shook her gently. She groaned tiredly and peeked an eye open "I'll be there soon." she mumbled and pushed the blanket away. Joshua smiled "Okay, but hurry." he said before he ran back out of the plain looking room.

Rosette rubbed her eyes and yawned widely. Today might be the day she could get out of this place and far away from it. At least she hoped she and her brother would be the ones. She hurrily brushed her teeth, combed out the knots of her golden blonde hair and then dressed. She headed for the downstairs where she knew they should stay when the couple came. She was the last when she arrived. Everyone else was just as excited as she was. Joshua came over to her, a big smile on his face "Isn't it just totally exciting Rosette?" he grinned "Maybe it's our turn this time."

They heard laughter coming from behind them. Billy smirked evilly at them "And you really think someone would adopt someone like her?" he asked smugly and gave Rosette a disgusted look "I even heard her talk to herself yesterday evening in her room, she's obviously a lunatic." Rosette glared at him, but before she could say anything, she was pulled towards her brother. Joshua as well glared menacingly at the brown haired boy "How dare you say something like that to my sister Billy?" Joshua growled.

"Hey, I'm just telling the truth." Billy exclaimed "She's totally messed up…"

Before neither Rosette nor Billy knew what happened, Joshua had jumped at the boy and attacked him. The two boys rolled around on the floor while fighting.

"JOSHUA DON'T!" Rosette yelled, but none of them heard her. The other girls were screaming "Someone get Mrs. Jean." And the boys were cheering on the fighting boys.

The smallest girl ran out of the room and came back a few minutes later with Mrs. Jean. The older woman was shocked "BOYS STOP THAT!" she yelled "BOTH OF YOU!" then she grabbed both boys at their collars and pulled them away from each other. Rosette grabbed Joshua's arm and held him back "Please Joshua, knock it off." She said "I don't care, please stop!"

Joshua had glared back at her "How can you not care?" he growled, making the blonde girl flinch "He was calling you a lunatic, how can you just brush that off like that?"

She was about to answer when the door was carefully opened. A brown haired man with a beard entered "Is everything alright Mrs. Jean?" he asked politely, making the woman turn around with a smile "Oh I'm so sorry I let you wait, please enter, it was just a little trouble with the boys." She explained and stepped aside so he and his wife that came in after him could have a better look at the children.

"What were you looking for?" Mrs. Jean asked "A boy or a girl?"

"A boy I think." The man replied "What do you think Honey?" he asked his wife. The other woman had short black hair, she was wearing a very fancy dress and wore a big hat "Yes, a boy would be the best decision." She agreed and let her eyes travel from one boy to the other.

Rosette still hadn't let go of Joshua's arm. She noticed the interested looks on him from the couple. Mrs. Jean didn't say anything; she was just watching them silently.

The couple sometimes whispered to each other, telling each other their opinions. All of a sudden the man spoke "I think we have made our decision." He said, his wife grabbed his arm and leaned on him with a smile.

Mrs. Jean smiled as well "Who have you chosen?" she asked.

The tension and excitement suddenly increased in the little room; all the children were holding their breaths.

"It will be you my dear." The young woman said and pointed at a little black haired boy with big brown eyes. The boy whose name was Jack immediately brightened "M-Me Mrs?" he asked almost disbelieving.

The woman smiled warmly at him "Yes, come here." She said and opened her arms for him. He let out a squeal of joy and ran into the hug from his new mother. The man smiled down at them "Jack is your name right?" he asked "I think you will be our perfect son."

Jack grinned and said he would try to be a good son.

Mrs. Jean led them out of the room and into her office "I know you will be very proud of young Jack, he is a very good boy." Rosette heard her say, before the door was closed.

"Don't worry, there a more couples today." A girl named Jasmin said, before she exited the room with the others.

Rosette was kind of relieved that they hadn't chosen Joshua, but at the same time a little sad that the two of them hadn't been chosen "Better luck next time Rosette." Joshua smiled and led her out of the room as well.

"Yea… I hope so…" she murmured and followed him outside in the fresh air.

**AN: Second chapter ^^ I hope you liked it. ****I'll update next chapter soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

After a couple of hours a new pair arrived. They looked young and were both in casual clothes. They were both blondes, the woman had long silver blonde hair while the man had short rope coloured hair. They looked to be in their earlier thirties.

Again the children found themselves in the little room. The excitement from earlier returned and everyone did their best to look nice and friendly. The man that had a moustache said they would love to find a perfect daughter, making the girls smile sweetly up at them.

Rosette didn't smile; she refused to leave without her brother. Joshua knew that and stood closely next to her. The siblings watched the couple closely. They chose a blonde girl named Helen though. She was very pretty and she was one of the latest who had arrived here. She jumped up and down in happiness and then into her new parents' arms.

Mrs. Jean again led the couple out of the room and leaving the rest of the children "Better luck next time." A boy named Kevin said and followed the others outside.

Rosette soon found herself in her favourite place. She was watching the others play and the wind playing with their hair. She was used to be alone by now, the only company she sometimes had was her brother.

"Hello Rosette." She suddenly heard a voice next to her say. She recognised it even though it wasn't as breathy anymore; it was more like an echoing whisper. She turned her head to look at him "Hello Kurono." She greeted. She used the pet name she had chosen for him. He smiled at her, though his smile never seemed to reach his burning eyes.

She sighed deeply, making the boy ask her what was wrong. She sighed again "I… I just want to get away from here." She told him "far away from here to a whole new life with a real family… it's my biggest dream." He didn't answer and just looked at her "I can't make your dream come true." He said "I can only protect you."

She let her eyes droop towards the ground. What he said next though made her turn her eyes back to him in a swift motion "We still need to complete this contract you know?"

"W-What contract? What are you talking about?" she asked with wide eyes "You never told me about a contract."

"You made it the same time you took the pocket watch and placed it around your neck," he said and took a hold of said watch with his see through hand "You are not able to escape neither me nor the contract."

"W-What if I refuse to make the contract with you?" she asked and scooted away from him "What are you going to do?"

"Don't worry, nothing will happen to you with this contract." He reassured "I just need something very important from you." he told her.

She looked at him a bit warily "What is this important thing you need?" she asked. Soon the feeling that she should never have picked the watch up came to her mind. What did he want? Had she been tricked? Had he only wanted to be her friend because he needed something from her? Was he really her friend? She couldn't get rid of all those different thoughts.

"I need some of your blood, but don't worry, just a small amount once a week." He explained "Do you trust me?"

She most of all just wanted to say no. She didn't know anything else about him than that he was a demon. She couldn't know if he was lying to her. He seemed to feel her uneasiness and said "I assure you I will not do you any harm Rosette, I am your friend."

She avoided his eyes and looked off to where the others were "How can I believe you? You can't possibly think I can trust you after all you have told me."

"I know." He answered and got up from the tree trunk "I am willing to give you some time though." He added, before he walked away from her "I'll come back later this evening." Were his last words, before he again vanished into the shadows of another tree.

She watched him disappear and thought about the contract. What was she supposed to do?

"Hey Rosette, the third couple have arrived," Joshua called from the distance "Hurry up."

She got up and headed towards the room once more. Maybe this time she and Joshua were able to get away from the Orphanage. "_Third time's the charm_" people say. In the room the others had already taken place and were waiting for the third and last couple that day. A girl named Sarah whispered "I heard from reliable sources that this couple is going to pick two of us," she said "And I hope I'll be one of them."

Rosette's mood brightened, maybe this time she and Joshua would be freed. She turned a smile at Joshua and he smiled back "Maybe it's our turn at last," He whispered "I pray that it is." Rosette grabbed his hand "I hope it is, I just want to get away from here."

Soon the door was opened and a young pair of wealthy looking people entered. The woman seemed to be in the last twenties. She was wearing a big fur coat; a beautiful pearl necklace could be seen around her neck. The hat she was wearing was with fur on the rim as well and her earrings seemed to have been very expensive. Her hair was dark brown/red and pulled up underneath the hat. The man was wearing an elegant black suit; he had a big hat on his head and had a black cane with a silver knob securely in his hand. He was wearing glasses and had a blonde moustache.

"Look, a caterpillar under his nose." Joked Billy silently, making some of the children chuckle.

Mrs. Jean cleared her throat to silence them "Here are our children; you are free to choose any of them." She said and stepped aside so the couple could take a better look at them.

It was obvious that the woman would be the one to chose the girl and the man would chose the boy. Their eyes lingered on every one of them for a special amount of time, before they moved off to the next one. Every girl smiled sweetly and every boy did their best to look good and strong. Rosette rolled her eyes when Billy struck a Superman pose at the man, his fists at his hips and his chin high. The man didn't even look him over before he hurrily moved to another boy that was right next to Billy.

Billy stuck out his tongue at that and pouted sullenly.

Suddenly the man came to a still stand and he looked at one special boy that hadn't tried to pose or anything. The man rubbed his chin for a moment as he looked at the boy "I think I have found a perfect son." He said as a hint of a smile graced his lips underneath the moustache "Yes, you will it be my boy." He said as he pointed down at Joshua. Joshua smiled brightly "Yes Sir." He said and smiled back at Rosette.

Joshua was forced to step over to his new father. He gave Rosette a reassuring look, silently saying "Don't worry." To her.

Rosette saw the woman come to a halt as well "I think I have chosen as well." She said and pointed at Rosette "You will it be."

Rosette couldn't believe it, had she really chosen her as a perfect daughter? She was at last able to get away from here? She was frozen still for a moment as she first had to recover from the shock and happiness. She smiled brightly over at her brother, who smiled back at her. Then she started moving towards her new mother and ticket into freedom.

"No no no, not you dear." The woman said before Rosette could reach her "the one behind you." Rosette froze "W-What?" she breathed and saw a black haired girl move passed her and over to the young woman. The girl whose name was Jennifer smiled and ran over to hug the woman. The woman in return patted the black haired girl on her head.

Mrs. Jean smiled "I'm happy you have made your decision." She said and was about to lead them out of the room, when Rosette stopped them with her loud voice "S-Stop… no please… don't take my brother away from me… Please…" she yelled.

Mrs. Jean shushed on her, but it didn't help "Please… he's my brother and I won't leave him… I beg of you." she pleaded.

Joshua hurried over to her and pulled her into a hug "Oh Rosette." He whispered. She held him to her tightly "I won't let them take you away from me." She said "I just won't."

The couple watched them both. Mrs. Jean explained to them that they were siblings and that they were inseparable. The couple told her that they had made their decisions and didn't have room for a third child, even though they were very sorry about that.

Rosette looked pleadingly up at the woman that still had a hand on Jennifer's head "I'm very sorry dear," she said "But I'm afraid we can't help you, I promise you can write letters to your brother though, is that alright?"

Mrs. Jean smiled "Of course it is Madame." She said "I just need your address."

Joshua pulled Rosette closer "Did you hear that? We can still keep contact; I promise I will write every day." He said "I will come and visit you as well, I promise."

Rosette shook her head though "I don't want you to leave," She protested "I'll be all alone here."

"Shhh… Rosette, I promise I'll come back to visit you… and should you be the next to get adopted, you can write it to me so I'm able to find you… believe me, I don't want to leave you either… I really don't want to." Joshua whispered, feeling a stinging sensation in his eyes. Rosette continued to shake her head "NO!" she yelled.

"Rosette, let Joshua go." Mrs. Jean said sternly and tried to pull the young girl away from him "NO, LET ME GO!" Rosette screamed, tears now streaming down her cheeks.

She fought like a lioness, but unfortunately it wasn't enough. She was locked in her room and Joshua was taken away. A letter from him wasn't enough for her. She had had enough of her life here and had just wanted to go somewhere far away with her little brother and new parents. She wasn't granted that wish.

In the evening she lay in bed almost crying her eyes out. She had refused to have dinner and refused to leave her room when the door was opened again. She felt betrayed and sad; there was a slightest hint of anger and despair.

"Hello Rosette." She heard Chrno greet, when he once again appeared out of blue air next to her "What is wrong?" he asked and sat down on the edge of the bed next to her. She had buried her face in her pillow and just shook her head as an answer. She didn't feel like talking to anyone at the moment.

Chrno placed a hand on her shoulder "I came back because of the contract Rosette." He said "If I am to protect you, I have to receive something for an exchange."

She slowly turned her face towards him "I-I don't care anymore… I don't care about anything." She muttered gloomily. Chrno smiled slightly "Then I assume that you are ready to complete the contract?" he asked "I will not leave you when it's complete."

"Really?"

"Really." He replied and pulled her up into sitting position "Now, place the watch between us on the bed and then let me say the words that will finish it."

Rosette did as he said and just watched him as he closed his eyes. Chrno mumbled some words in a language she didn't understand and then let his hands hover over the pocket watch. It started to glow faintly with a blue light. Rosette pulled back slightly. When Chrno had finished the string of words, he looked at her "Now you just have to let me take some of your blood." He said "Then it will be finished."

The blonde nodded and crept closer to him. He placed his left hand on her shoulder and brushed her hair away with his right "Don't worry, it won't hurt." He reassured softly and leaned in carefully. She could feel his warm breath and then something sharp on her neck, then a pinch as the sharp broke the skin. She shivered a bit and felt a cooling sensation where his fangs had sunk into her skin. His left hand never left the place on her shoulder; his thumb was rubbing small circles into her shoulder as a comfort. After about a minute or so, the sharpness disappeared and he pulled back. He had been right; it hadn't hurt a bit, just a slight uncomfortable feeling.

"There." He said and placed two fingers on the bleeding wound "The contract has been completed."

Rosette nodded "H-How often do you need to do that?" she asked. She knew he had told her, but she had forgotten it. He smiled "Only once a week." He answered "Now sleep, I'll see you tomorrow." He got up and turned towards the door. Once again he was engulfed by the shadows and left her alone.

She placed a hand on her neck; the bleeding had already stopped "I hope I made the right decision." She mumbled, before she lay back down and fell into a deep slumber.

**AN: Well, that was chapter number three. **

**I'll update next chapter soon. But first I'll update a chapter for one of my other fics I think... I just don't know which one -.- Oh well... I'll just take one...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4. **

It was about four weeks after Joshua had been taken away, and Rosette was still sad and depressed. She hadn't eaten much since then and she was even more distant and withdrawn from the others than usual. She talked to absolutely nobody in the Orphanage, except from Chrno that came every Sunday evening to get his amount of blood from her. She didn't see him very often though.

When she saw him it was mostly in the evening before bedtime. He didn't stay very long though because he wanted her to go to sleep. Sometimes he came earlier so they could chat a little.

It was again a Sunday evening and Rosette waited for Chrno to come. She was greeted by the usual "Hello Rosette." From him and she scooted to the edge, ready for the exchange. When she had felt the pinch, she relaxed "Where are you at day?" she asked "You always only show up in the evening."

Chrno didn't answer; he was busy in taking her blood, his hands on her shoulders were rubbing small circles to calm her. She smiled slightly "Billy got punished today because he broke a window with a ball... his kicks are too hard sometimes." She told "Kevin said to Mrs. Jean she was too cruel, but then he just got punished as well... it was only cleaning chores though, but anyway... and to make it all worse did they send a dirty ball directly into the newly washed sheets on the clothes line... Mrs. Jean was furious." She knew Chrno still wouldn't answer, so she continued talking "You know what I heard from Sarah today?" she asked, but answered her own question "She told me that tomorrow there would come some couples again... maybe I'm lucky this time... at least I hope so... though I really wished Joshua would be here with me."

Chrno lift his head and placed two fingers on the wound. His eyes were half lidded, he smiled at her "There, that should be enough." He said. She looked at him "Do you think they will choose me this time?" she asked "I really want to."

"Let's hope it's your turn." He smiled "Now sleep, I'll be back tomorrow."

Rosette was filled with hope that night. She woke up very early the next morning; she was in the room immediately when she found out that one of the new couples had arrived. She just like the other girls smiled sweetly at the woman and man who took a look around.

"You look very cute my sweet." Said the woman to a girl next to Rosette. Her name was Luna and she had long thick black hair.

Mrs. Jean led the pair out of the room, leaving the other children alone "Better luck next time." Rosette thought and headed outside to explore.

After another hour of just waiting another couple came. The woman didn't really look friendly and the man was wearing a dirty shirt underneath a black jacket. They said they wanted a girl, one that was plain looking and silent.

Mrs. Jean didn't pick the girls out, so she just let them all stay in the room. She dismissed the boys though.

The man had black hair that looked like it hadn't been washed for a long time. His chin was full of little black hairs from his growing beard. His trousers were old and worn.

The woman had a stern face, not one you wanted to discuss anything with or get trouble with. She was wearing an old dress, it looked worn as well.

They didn't look around for very long "You girly." Said the woman and pointed at Rosette "You're the one."

Rosette flinched back, that wasn't the kind of parents she had dreamed of.

Mrs. Jean smiled "Her name is Rosette." She told them "If you would please follow me then." They followed the older lady into an office. They talked for a while and then signed some pieces of paper. Rosette just sat in silence, her eyes downcast just like her mood "_At least I'm getting out of here._" She thought, that was one light in the darkness at least.

Her new mother took her by the hand and dragged her off towards their car "Hurry up." She snapped and almost flung her into the backseat, then closing the door and taking place in the front next to the man. Rosette waved at Mrs. Jean that in return waved back with a sad smile.

Rosette kept staring out the window, the Orphanage growing smaller and smaller in the distance. Soon it was all gone. She suddenly felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. She turned her head and saw Chrno sitting right next to her "Shhh... don't talk." He said and placed a finger on her lips as she was about to say something "I'll stay here with you, don't worry." He comforted.

She smiled at him and mouthed a "_Thank you_" at him. He smiled back "Just take it easy. If anything should happen I'll be there." He whispered.

The trip in the car was long. None of her new parents said anything to her; they didn't even turn to look at her. If she hadn't had Chrno as a comfort next to her, she was sure she would have started to cry. This was absolutely not what she had expected. Not at all. Soon the little blonde fell into a deep sleep; the arms of her protector had been draped around her shoulders.

He woke her up after about an hour and told her they were there. Her new parents had already gotten out of the car. Rosette followed them towards a tiny house. Should this really be her home from now on?

When they reached the door, she could hear the barks of a big dog from the inside. The man stepped in first to lock the animal away; she saw a glimpse of a German shepherd. Rosette was shown a little room on second floor. It wasn't much and it did look quite cold and empty, but she was sure she would survive it.

Her mother closed the door after her when she had entered and left her alone "Thank you _mom_." The blonde grumbled and sat down on her new bed. It was worn and felt hard. She let her eyes travel over the items decorating the room. First there were the blue old walls, that definitely needed paint, then there was a desk placed at the wall next to the door. On the desk was a lamp and an old writing machine. In front of the desk was an old chair, that seemed to have seen better days as well. On the walls hung a few pictures and paintings, one of them a picture of an Angel that Rosette actually seemed to like. The carpet was red and kind of fuzzy. At the wall next to her bed was an old wardrobe. When she took a look inside of it, she only found some old grey dresses. The moths had had a lot to eat it seemed.

"I guess I'm not going to go to any fancy ball anytime soon." She mumbled. She sighed deeply and sat back down on her bed. She turned around and faced the only window in the room "Why did I have to be chosen by them?" she whispered "I wanted a real family... not something like this..."

"Hello Rosette." She heard Chrno greet, making the girl give him a sad look over her shoulder "Hello Kurono." She greeted back "I need someone to talk to."

He smiled and made his way over to her. He sat down next to her and too took a look out the window, the sight showed only a couple of parking lots and the house on the opposite side of the street. It was quiet for a few seconds before Rosette started to talk "Chrno... I'm so unhappy." She whispered "This isn't what I had dreamed off."

"Reality is mostly the opposite of our dreams Rosette." He said "You should never have too big expectations... you only end up getting disappointed."

"That can't be true."

"Mostly it is." He said and turned around "This is, isn't it?"

"Why did they choose me Chrno? Why did they pick out a child if they aren't even interested in one?" she asked bitterly "They don't even seem to like me the least."

Suddenly the door was opened and the man entered. He closed the door behind him and he stepped over in front of the bed. Rosette turned around to face him. He looked sternly at her "What's your name gal?" he asked, it sounded almost as if he was talking to a soldier, demanding an answer right away.

"My name is Rosette Sir." She replied. She thought it was better not to call him dad or something like that at that minute.

"Hmm." He mumbled as an answer "You are to do what we tell do you understand me?"

"Y-Yes Sir."

"Good." Then he spun on his heel and headed back out of the room.

She got a little bread for dinner that evening that her "Mother" brought into her room. The little blonde cried silently that night in her bed. She felt so lonely, she felt totally left. She felt a comforting hand being placed on her back though. Chrono whispered soothing words into her ear, she felt him stay with her in a long time, until sleep engulfed her at last.

She wondered what Joshua might be doing in that minute. She was sure he had a big warm bed in a nice comfy room with a nice new sister and loving parents.

"Chrno... why didn't I deserve such a life? Why did I deserve this life?" she asked her invisible friend

"I don't know Rosette." He replied truthfully "I really don't know."

Then she closed her eyes tightly and hoped, that as soon as she opened them again, she would find out it had all just been a bad dream.

**A****N: This was chapter number four. I hope you liked it. I am bored and have much time to write lately ^^ **

**Next chapter will be uploaded soon.**

**Until then ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5.**

Rosette felt as if she was kicked out of bed the next morning. Well, she hadn't actually been sleeping well anyways. Her mother had opened the door and yelled at her to get up. She hadn't got any night clothes, so she had to sleep in her old ones. There wasn't any toothbrush or any bathroom for her either. She wanted to see the house she was led into, but her "Parents" obviously didn't think it was important.

"What a nice pair." She growled sarcastically, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She got out of bed and stepped up in front of the door "Did she want me to go out or stay here and wait for my breakfast?" she thought.

Her question was answered a few seconds after "Here is your breakfast." Her "Mother" said as she reached the plate of food through the door to her. Rosette thanked her with a forced smile, which disappeared as soon as the woman was gone again "Thanks_ mommy_."

The little blonde plopped down onto her bed again and stared at the food. It didn't look very appetizing, so she only ate a few bites before coming to the conclusion, that it wasn't fit for eating. She sighed "Am I going to be locked in here for the rest of my life?" she thought and looked out the window in a bored manner "I want a real family dammit..." her eyes saddened "And I want Joshua... I want to see him... hear his happy voice and feel him in my arms..." she forced the oncoming tears away "No... I will not be weak... I will be strong for him and find him one day." She said to herself "Sadness only makes one weak... I'll have to abandon that feeling."

From that day on, Rosette promised herself to never cry again.

Suddenly the door was once again opened. The man told her to follow him and she was led into a kind of living room. There was only a single couch, a TV an armchair and a table. Her "Mother" was standing next to the TV when she entered. Rosette was told to stay in the middle of the room.

"Listen gal." the man said "I have a job for ye."

"W-What job Sir?" Rosette asked, thinking that it might be cleaning or washing or something like that.

"Our boys will tell you what to do, now go down into the cellar." The woman told her and almost shoved her through the door "From now on you'll have to earn your food."

Rosette nodded slightly and turned around. When out the door, she saw another door that probably led into the cellar. She walked through and was met by some stairs that like she expected led downwards. When she was down, she found herself in a big room, a few young boys sat in each corner watching her. One of them got up from his seat and stepped right over to her "Hey there." He said "You're the new one?" he looked to be only a few years older than her. He had black curly hair, a pair of big brown eyes and actually a quite nice smile.

Rosette nodded. There were about six other boys, a second one stepped up beside the black haired one "Hey there Missy." He greeted "I hope you're fast on your feet, or else you'll be having great trouble out there."

"Stop that Jasper, we need to teach her everything we know." The black haired one snapped and shoved Jasper out of his way.

"Anyway," the black haired said "My name is Kai." He introduced "What is your name?"

"I'm Rosette." Rosette replied.

"Rosette is too long... how about Rose?" Kai asked "My name is longer too, Kairune, but I'm always just using the three first letters of my name." he told and began to pace in circles around her "You are actually quite thin you know... but that's okay... only makes you faster anyway." He said.

Jasper stepped up right behind her and placed his hand on her arm "You've got no muscles whatsoever," He commented "We'll have to change that." Rosette shook him off irritated. Jasper grinned "But you sure are feisty."

"Listen, I don't know what you're talking about, and I'm actually in a bad mood... This isn't the life I wanted, so please clear things up for me before I'll loose my patience." She commanded and crossed her arms over her chest. She narrowed her eyes at a boy that had dropped down from the box he was sitting on "Hey Kai... she seems to be perfect for this." He muttered and scrambled up from the ground.

Kai smirked "Indeed... now we'll just have to show her the tricks."

Rosette thought that this was silly. What did those boys want to teach her?

Kai started to place her on a chair and stood in front of her. He told her a lot about how bad the police were and how you would get punished should you ever get caught by them. Then he told her about how easy it was to slip something out of the pockets of strangers without them noticing.

Rosette soon found out that those boys were professional pocket thieves. She at first refused to do anything that was criminal, but when her "Mother" had said she should earn her food from now on, it meant literally "No money, no food." This meant that if she didn't steal and surrender the money, she would have to starve.

After a week in which she had only been given a few slices of bread every day, because she was a newbie, hunger started to gnaw in her stomach; she began to get other thoughts. Maybe she should try to go that way nonetheless. She was damned so to say already, she had made a contract with a Demon, so why not just do what those people asked.

"Hello Rosette." Chrno said when he appeared out of the shadows in her room that evening. She was lying on her bed, her stomach growling loudly "Hello Chrno." She whimpered and placed a palm on her stomach "Do you have anything to eat?"

Chrno shook his head though "No I don't." he replied and sat down next to her. He brushed her hair away and leaned in just like usual. Her stomach still growled loudly. She turned her head a bit to look at the picture of the Angel "They want me to steal, Chrno." She told him "And if I refuse they won't give me anything to eat." She added and clutched her aching stomach "Mrs. Jean always told us that those who steal will end in Hell." A deep sigh escaped her lips "But I guess... I am forced to do it... Do you come from Hell? I mean... you are a Demonic being after all."

After a while Chrno pulled back "I will be by your side Rosette," He whispered "Don't worry." He didn't answer her question.

She nodded "I'll do what they say, Chrno... I can't do anything else than that... but I promise, as soon as I get the chance, I'll go far away from this place and find my brother." She whispered and closed her eyes.

The days after she was taught how to steal out of people's pockets without being caught. Kai told her she was a natural and that she soon was ready for the open streets. The city they were in was after all New York.

After about three or so weeks, Kai and the other boys took her with them out into the streets. At that time she was willing to do everything if she could just get something between her teeth. Her first victim was a wealthy looking man. He was wearing a black trench coat and had a big hat on his head. In his hand was an umbrella. It had been a little rainy lately.

The boys and Rosette hid behind a corner keeping an eye on the man "Do you see him?" Kai asked, pushing his cap a little upwards "His left pocket is the one in which his wallet rests."

Rosette nodded "I see it... when do I start?"

"Not now... do as if you're bumping into him and then slip your hand gracefully into his pocket to grab the wallet as fast as possible." The black haired boy instructed "Got it? Now go." He shoved the girl out from the hide. She had been shown how to do it a few seconds earlier by one of the other boys. Until now she had only tried it on one of them.

Rosette glanced back at him, but then concentrated on her before lying task. She increased her speed and ran towards the man. She waited for the right opportunity. It soon came as the man took his pocket watch and took a look at it. At that moment she bumped hardly into him. He scolded at her before she disappeared around another corner. Her hand had remained in his pocket for a bit too long for her own good, but she didn't care now.

She breathed hard and waited for the others. Kai ran into the alley she was in "Did you get it?" he asked and grinned when she held the stolen item up in front of him "Good girl... now we'll better go on home... we've got more than enough today." That day she became a somewhat normal meal and of that she was very happy.

Days became weeks and weeks became months and before you knew it, months had turned into years. She became better and better, she had only been caught a few times, but she had always managed to get out of the situation. After those incidents the boys and Rosette had to find a new territory to "Hunt"

Rosette grew bigger and was soon no more a little child. She had almost become a master pocket thief. Kai and the other boys were proud of their creation, and a girl was better to slither out of the bad situations as well. One evening, when she was alone in her room the door was opened and Kai stepped in "Hey Rose!" he greeted.

"Hey Kai." She greeted back "What is it?"

"Well... it's time for us to leave, we wanna go to town." He explained "Do you wanna come as well?"

Rosette thought about that for a while, but then decided it wouldn't hurt to go out with her "Brothers" once in a while. They would probably go drinking somewhere "Okay, let's go." She replied and changed into a red dress. She had bought that for some of the money that had went into her own pocket instead of her parents'.

The streets were as always very full and sometimes she let her long fingers drop into the pockets of one of the passer bys'. Her big "Brother" congratulated her every time she did that and always said "I'm so proud of you." They headed for a bar not far away. He said they used to go there after "Work" to have fun. They were underage, but they didn't care the least. It wasn't the first time they were drinking. They looked mature enough to be mistaken for adults and not simple teenagers.

Rosette with her sixteen years now could easily come in as well when she was with the boys. They asked her if she wanted to go with them to the back of the bar, but she told them she wanted something to drink and told them she would stay at the bar. She wouldn't pay for her own drinks though; she would flirt a little with the men and make them invite her for a glass. She just had to wait for the right "Victims" so to speak.

"Don't worry Joshua... I haven't forgotten you... I promise you that I will find you soon." She murmured as she stared out over the in "One day I'll have you back."

**AN: That was that chappie.**

**I really had much trouble in writing this one -.- I just wanted to finish it. **

**Anyway, I hope you'll review or at least comment it. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6.**

Her depressed thoughts were interrupted by a person sitting down next to her. It was a man about fifty years-old. He had a bald spot on top of his head and a big greyish moustache. He had bags under his eyes and his eyes were quite blood shot. He eyed her with a toothy smile "Hello there Missy." He greeted "What does a pretty lady do alone in such a place?"

Rosette thought he would be the perfect next victim. She smiled sweetly at him with half lidded eyes "The same as you I guess." She replied softly.

The man grinned "You are a pretty gal Missy." He complimented "And I'm very lonely tonight... ma wife just left me." He told her "That woman just kicked me out." She could tell he had already had a few drinks already, but that didn't make her falter the least "Aww... poor man." She cooed and stroked his head "Would my company make you feel better?"

"It sure would." He gulped and she could see his cheeks turn slightly more reddish "Would ya want a little one for the ear... throat?" he asked. Rosette smiled "That would be just right." She answered and looked over her shoulder to see Kai grin over at her. She ignored him though and turned back as the bartender reached her a glass "I'll pay." The man said and gulped down the contents of his glass in one drop.

Rosette took her time with this one. She got to know all about his unhappy marriage and everything about his evil wife. The more he drank though, the more loudly did he get "I CAN'T BELIEVE SCHE JUSCHT LEF ME LIKE THAT..." he slurred loudly all of a sudden "I AM ZHE BEST THING THAT EVOR HAPPENED TZO HER." The blond took the opportunity to slip her fingers into the man's pocket and steal a little money from him.

The bartender headed over to him and told him he had to leave. The man protested a few minutes by yelling loud insults at him until he was carried outside by the guards. Rosette smiled and again turned her head to look at Kai. He had gone over to stand right behind her "Hey, you having fun Rose?" He grinned "The weapons of a lady huh?" She smirked "That was nothing; the next will be some rich businessman, believe me." She said and drank the rest in her glass. Kai laughed "I wanna see that my dear."

"I bet you want." She grumbled and got down from the stool she had been sitting on "How far are you? Are you ready to leave?" she asked and looked over his shoulder at a door that led further into the back "Not yet Rose," he replied "We still need to do something. Why don't you just take a seat and wait for us to finish." He proposed and headed back out the door.

Rosette sighed "_Men_" and sat down in a secluded area. She had had enough to drink already and decided to just watch and wait. The air in the bar was filled with smoke and loud laughter and chatting.

"Hello Rosette." Chrno greeted and sat down right next to her. Rosette smiled at him "Is it really Sunday already? Time flies by so fast." She revealed her neck and turned so she was facing him "It has been a little sore, so please be careful." She added, before he leaned in and she felt the short pinch that told her his fangs had broken her skin. It was dark where she sat, so people wouldn't notice her sit in that strange position.

"Kai stole five wallets today... Jasper only two... Phil and the others each stole four, but none of them were as lucky as me." She told him "I stole about seven. I nearly got caught once, but like I said, I was lucky." Her neck started to hurt slightly. Chrno, as if feeling it started massaging the sensitive place gently. Was it her or did his fingers feel a tiny bit sharper than usual? A few seconds later he pulled away "It's sore because I always have to drain your blood from that place." He said, his hand still gently rubbing the skin on her sore neck "It will go away soon though." He promised "Don't worry."

She smiled "I know, don't worry about me." She replied and sat down so her back rest against the backrest. She glanced at the door her brothers had disappeared through "They're doing something illegal... I just know it." She huffed, making Chrno smile "They're not bad boys though you know?" she continued "They have been really nice to me."

"You should go home Rosette, you need some sleep." Chrno said and got up from his seat "I'll be back tomorrow."

Rosette nodded "I'll just wait for the others, then I'll go home." She replied and watched him disappear. A few minutes after Kai and the others came out from the secret room in the back "Ready to go Rose?" he asked and grabbed her arm "We better hurry." He whispered "We better not get caught here."

A big man with a big beard suddenly appeared in the door that they had just exited "COME BACK HERE YOU THIEVES, I'LL PUNCH YOU BLUE AND GREEN!" he screamed "RUN!" Kai yelled and pulled Rosette after him and the others out of the bar. The big man followed them down the street, but he never caught them "JUST WAIT, I'LL GET YOU... IF I EVER SEE YOU IN THAT BAR AGAIN I'LL SHOW YOU." Rosette was angry "Kai, this is the second bar we are not able to show ourselves in for the rest of our lives." she scolded. They had been chased down the street once before "What did you do this time?" she asked "Did you cheat all the money away from him in one of those stupid card games again?"

Kai grinned "You know me too well sis." He said and increased his speed further "Now c'mon, we have to get home before our parents notice we have been gone."

Unfortunately their "Daddy" had been up and waiting for them. When he was done with them, he was all red and purple in his face because of all the yelling and scolding. It was a very creepy sight.

Rosette had barricaded herself in her room afterwards, not opening the door for anybody. She changed into her nightclothes and sat in her bed looking out the window. She once again started humming the tune she used to sing in the Orphanage. It helped her when she missed her little brother too much "I wonder if he has grown bigger than me." She wondered "I wonder if he has forgotten me..." she trailed off and watched the full moon "I miss you so much... I'm sorry I haven't had the opportunity to write you any letters for a long time... please forgive me." Her voice ended up in a low whisper. Soon her eyes drooped and she fell asleep.

Her "Mother" was a little harsher when she woke the blonde up the next morning. She slammed the door after she had yelled at her to get out of bed and get to work. Rosette had had enough of that life. As soon as she got out of this place, she would run away to find her brother.

When she was in the streets with the boys she pulled Kai aside "Hey, do you know where this is?" she asked him and showed him the piece of paper on which the address of Joshua's home was written. He took a look at it and thought for a moment "Hmm... this is in the other end of the city Rose." He said "Why do you wanna go there?"

She sighed "I need to look for my lost brother Joshua... he lives in that place." She explained "I just want to see him again and hold him in my arms..." Kai watched her with pity "You know that he might not live there anymore right?" Rosette sighed "You might be right... but I won't give up... those who live there might know where to find him."

"I'll definitely hope you'll find him Rose." Kai smiled "When will you go?" Rosette looked up at him "Today..." she replied "I want to go as soon as possible... and right now seems to be the right time."

"Just watch out out there." Kai advised "There are many evil people out there... and you are all alone when you leave."

Rosette smiled "You didn't teach me self defence for nothing did ya?" she asked "Besides, I am stronger than I look... and... I am not alone... I have a Guardian Angel watching over me." She knew Chrno would never let anything happen to her, he had promised after all. Kai knew he couldn't keep her with him "Okay then... but does your favourite big brother still get a hug as a farewell?" he opened up his arms for her, making her smile even wider "Of course he does... do you know where Jasper is?"

Kai made a grimace "Hey!" he pouted.

"Okay okay, it was just a joke... Come here." Rosette laughed and walked into his arms for a first and last hug "Promise me to be careful... and to come back and get us as soon as you have found happiness, okay?" he whispered and pulled her closer "I promise... I will never forget my brothers." She whispered back and buried her face into his dirty shirt. They stood like that for a while, until he pulled back "Now go Rose... and good luck finding your Joshua."

"Thank you Kai, say bye from me to the others."

"No need to." She heard Jasper say behind Kai "We are right here and want a hug too." Behind him were all the others. Rosette couldn't suppress the upcoming laugh "Alright, come here." She said and got caught in the many arms in a great big group hug from her brothers.

Soon after she was on her own, on her way out into the wide big city jungle named New York. She was now one step further in the right direction and she knew she would never be alone. Chrno would make sure she was safe.

"Don't worry Joshua... I am on my way." She whispered.

**AN: Ahh... ^^ another chapter finished.****.. I don't know if this one was really good -.- I actually dislike it a little bit...**

**I will update next chapter ****soon ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7.**

Rosette had made well in the streets for the few days after her parting from her brothers. She had had enough money in her pockets to buy food and something to drink from and in the evenings, she would go into bars and make half drunken men pay for her. It was always funny to see those men get more and more drunk and then getting dragged out of the building. Before they did so though, she would swiftly slip her long fingers down the men's pockets and pull out the rest of their money.

She didn't mean to be evil, but she guessed, as long as they would just use them for alcohol, she could use them for something a little more important like food or clothing.

Sometimes she was lucky to find a some kind wealthy man. She would then slip the wallet back into his pocket after she had emptied it.

It was again one of those evenings. She admitted she was very lonely, but she still had Chrno if it got too bad. She felt a presence behind her that told her it was again Sunday evening. She turned her head and looked at him "Hello Rosette." He greeted like always "We better go somewhere else to do our exchange." He added and looked around the full bar. Rosette agreed and they found a place that was somewhat empty.

When Chrno again was draining her blood she said "I need something to get faster forward Chrno... my feet a far too slow." She turned her face slightly to look at him "I need someone to bring me there." His eyes were closed and he looked peaceful at the moment. She sighed and waited patiently for him to pull away. How she wished time would go by faster so she was able to see her brother earlier.

"I feel your uneasiness." Chrno whispered when he pulled back "You are anxious and worried at the same time." He said "Don't worry... you're not alone Rosette." She sighed "I know that Chrno... but..." she trailed off "You must start to be getting tired of me and my whining aren't you?" a half smile played its way over her features "I'm sorry I always whimper your ears full."

Chrno let out a soft chuckle "Do you really think it bothers me?" he asked, and chuckled once more when she nodded "Don't worry Rosette, I really don't care... you can whimper all you want... it won't bother me... I am after all your friend." He said and got up from his seat "Now, you'll better find a place to sleep, it's late."

"But I still need a little money so I can lend a hotel room... I can't go to bed just yet." She disagreed and stood to head back over to the bar "Don't worry, I'll just find some rich one again." She smiled. Chrno didn't smile "Just be careful... I sense that something is going to happen very soon." Then he left and let her on her own.

Rosette smiled at the thought that she could always rely on her little Demon. She took place and waited for the next "Victim" to arrive. To Rosette's great luck did he arrive only a couple of minutes later. He was a very wealthy looking man. He was wearing a pair of round glasses, had long silvery hair in a low ponytail, had dark skin (A sign that he was often in the warm countries maybe) and a pair of cool violet eyes. He was all in white clothing, and in his hand he was carrying a white cane.

Rosette smirked "He looks like the big win." She mumbled and watched him as he took place right next to her. At his side he had a man in cowboy clothing "A bodyguard perhaps?" she thought "This won't be as easy as I thought."

The cowboy sat down next to the white clad man and removed his sunglasses "Fill up, we're thirsty ol' man" he called. The bartender shot him a glare, but nevertheless did as he said "And hurry up." The cowboy added.

Rosette leaned casually on the table, one leg crossed over the other "Let's see if this goes well." She thought "I wonder how much he has in his pocket."

Her thoughts were interrupted when the silver haired man turned his head and smiled at her "Good evening young Miss." He greeted. Rosette gulped "Good evening." She smiled, making the man's face change into a smile as well "Are you alone here?" he asked "Or are you waiting for your perfect boyfriend?"

"No, I am just out to get a little drink." She replied "What about you?"

"Just out after a hard day at work." He answered and ordered a drink for both him and Rosette. Rosette smiled "Oh, thank you very much, you're a real gentleman."

"I hear that often." He smirked "Now... how old are you dear? You look awfully young for such a rude place." Rosette got nervous after that comment, but didn't show it to him "Believe me; I'm much older than I look." The man's smirk grew "Really? And may I ask what your name is?"

"My name is Rosette." She answered "And yours?" she scooted a little closer, shooting a quick glance at his pocket. He scooted closer as well "Aion..." he replied shortly "You should know me... frankly, I am quite known in this city."

"Really? I have never heard of you I'm afraid." She suddenly felt a hand on hers. Aion had placed his big palm on her hand that rest on the table "I would love to tell you more about me." He purred. Rosette thought it was a good opportunity now. His eyes were only focused on hers, not on his own pocket, and the cowboy had his eyes on some young girls to his left. She smiled sweetly at him "I would love to hear more about you." she cooed, her hand slowly sliding off towards his coat pocket. As soon as she had what she wanted, she would leave him and get the hell out of there.

He started telling "I own a big business company." He said "My employees are very hard working... but... I have never met someone like you." her hand was almost there "I am on the highest rank in my company, though I feel very lonely sometimes... Genai here is there to protect me... I do have quite a lot of enemies, but if you know how to get rid of them... they aren't any danger at all." Her finger tips were touching the soft fabric "I don't think a girl like you should hang around in such a dirty place though and..." he drawled and suddenly grabbed her hand at his pocket in one fast move, making her gasp "You definitely shouldn't be stealing either..." his smile had widened and he slowly lift her hand from his pocket to his lips "Am I right?"

Rosette was baffled "_HOW DID HE KNOW THAT? WAS I SO OBVIOUS?" _she began stuttering, not knowing what to say "I...I-I didn't... I mean..." he shushed on her softly "You don't have to tell me any excuses, though I am pondering if I should hand you over to the police... what about the pretty golden pocket watch there," he touched the surface of it. Rosette didn't see it glowing faintly as he did so.

Her eyes widened. Genai growled "How about we show her what happens with little thieves in this City?" she all at once tried to break free from him, but in one hard tug, she was swiftly pulled against him. His left hand now had both her wrists in his, his other hand placed on her back.

"If you don't throw a tantrum, I won't hand you over to the cops... you could be quite a nice entertainment for me." She stopped immediately "_Chrno... where are you? Help me."_ She pleaded inwardly. Aion suddenly felt something heavy force him to stumble away and let go of the girl. Rosette hadn't seen what it was; it was too fast for her to see, but right now she actually didn't care. She jumped over Aion who lay on the ground and sprinted towards the door. She dodged Genai's arms and ran out into the open street. She turned into an alley and leaned against the wall, panting heavily "H-How did he know?"

"Rosette." A voice suddenly called and she saw how Chrno appeared right next to her "Are you alright?" she nodded "Y-Yeah... w-was that you right now?" she asked "'Cause if it was, it was amazing how fast you were." She noticed he had changed a bit "What happened to your hands and eyes?" she asked confused. Chrno sat down on the ground, Rosette did the same "It's you that changes me." He said "Your blood makes me change." His now golden eyes lingered for a while on the pocket watch "Without the watch though it wouldn't work."

"W-Where did you get the watch?" she asked quietly "Who locked you in it?" Chrno frowned "One you don't want to know... now sleep... I'll stay here with you." he said softly and draped an arm around her shoulders so she could lean on him. She tried to say "Thank you Kurono." to him, but it only came out as a quiet slur.

She was perfectly warm that night and she felt perfectly safe. Her Demonic Guardian was so warm that she almost wasn't able to wake up the next morning. She didn't see that he had grown a slight bit paler through the night and that he had a tired look in his eyes. Chrno nudged her shoulder gently "It's time to get up." He said and rose from his sitting position. He didn't come far before he was pulled back down "Nuuu... don't go Teddy!" the blond slurred sleepily. Chrno almost lost his balance at this act "You have to get up though... we have to look for Joshua." He told her.

"Joshua" was the magic word. After that she almost jumped up and stood straight "Right, don't worry little brother... I am on my way to you." she called, her voice echoing off of the alley walls. She could hear someone chuckle behind her and remembered that Chrno was still there. She spun around to face him "Don't laugh, I'm pretty serious here." She pouted, only succeeding in making the little Demon chuckle again.

"_Oh well, it's good to hear him have fun once in a while_" she thought and made ready for the day. She didn't come very far when she again was out in the streets. She froze midstep when she suddenly heard a girl's shrill scream loud and fearfully. The blond tried to locate it, but it wasn't that easy with the many loud noises coming from the streets. Luckily Chrno had heard it too and his hearing was far better than hers.

They ended at the entrance of a big backyard between two big buildings. Chrno sighed wearily and faded away into the watch. A few men stood there and had a little girl around the age of 12 held tightly in their hands, so she couldn't run away. The girl was crying loudly until one of the men put a piece of cloth over her mouth. It had been dipped in Chloroform it seemed, making the girl fall unconscious after only a few seconds. They put her into the back of a van and hurried in.

"Nice done boys." A very familiar voice said "Now let's go before somebody sees us."

Rosette gasped, it was the cowboy, Genai. He looked to be in a very good mood. Suddenly someone grabbed her arms and held them in a firm grip on her back "Hey Genai, I found a little mouse here." A man called from behind her "What am I suppose ta do with 'er?"

Genai turned and looked at her. A smirk found its way over his face "I think our boss would be very happy if we took her with us as well." He replied "Bring her here!"

The man behind Rosette dragged her over to him. She fought and struggled as much as she could, but it wasn't enough. The last thing she remembered was the cloth over her mouth. Chrno hadn't been there. Where was he?

**AN: It's the perfect place to stop the chapter isn't it? ^^**** I think it is.**

**I'll update as soon as I can. **

**This was a strange turn in the story wasn't it? -.- 'Sigh' I had too many ideas for this one -.-!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8.**

She groaned and placed a palm on her poor aching skull "Ouch... w-what happened?" she murmured wearily "Where am I?" she opened her eyes and peeked around. It was a big bright bedroom. She was lying in a big, soft and warm bed. It all looked very fancy and beautiful "I don't know this place..." her thoughts were stopped when she suddenly heard another groan from beside her. She spun around and saw the little girl that Genai and those other men had kidnapped.

The girl had long silvery white hair, obviously an albino. She opened her eyes and noticed the blond. Her red eyes widened and she scooted away "Oh no, don't be afraid of me." Rosette said hurrily and smiled slightly "I'm in the same position as you."

"T-They took you too?" the girl asked "Why?" she sat up and placed her hands in her lap "I only know that they took me because they want to threaten my father who owns "Hendricks Industries"" she told her. Rosette sighed "I guess they took me because I have seen too much." She replied, and looked down at the pocket watch "_Why didn't you save me Chrno?" _she thought disappointed "_I thought you wanted to protect me."_

"Uhm... m-my name is Azmaria Hendricks." The little albino said "And you?" she stretched out her hand towards Rosette and made a little smile appear on her lips "I'm Rosette." Rosette said "Only Rosette." She grabbed the girl's hand and shook it gently "Nice to meet you." Azmaria looked around "Who ever did this is a coward and a rat. This is just such a low trick." She hissed. Rosette nodded "Yeah... but I think I know who it was..."

At that right moment did someone open the door "Well hello my sleeping beauties!" Aion greeted with a smile "I see you have both awoken from your little nap." His smile widened when both girls turned and shot him nasty glares "Did we get the wrong leg out of the wrong bed?" he commented "I ordered that no harm should be done to you."

"We are perfectly unharmed, there is just one single little problem," Rosette began "WHERE ARE WE?"

Aion chuckled heartily "I don't think I should tell you just yet my dearies. Just make yourself comfortable, I have business to do." He smirked "Your Daddy, little Miss Hendricks, will eat out of my hand." He gave them both a wink and exited the room.

Every once in a while a maid would come and give them food and clean clothes. They weren't allowed out of the room though. Rosette hated it to be locked into a room, it felt like prison. Azmaria seemed to hate it too. She was pacing the room up and down, muttering strings of words to herself. After about a few hours, Rosette got tired of it "Az... please... you make me dizzy." She said and continued to stare at her pocket watch "_Where are you Chrno? I need you."_ she thought angrily. Why had he left her all of a sudden?

Azmaria sighed "Why are you looking at that watch all the time?" she asked and sat down on the bed. Rosette snorted "I am killing the insides of it mentally." She replied annoyed and threw the damn thing on the bed with an angry growl. Azmaria winced and lift the watch "Is it an heirloom?" she asked curiously "It looks pretty old."

"I..." Rosette sighed "I got it from my Guardian Angel... he promised me that he would protect me... but... he has vanished." She let herself plop backwards onto her back "It annoys the heck out of me that he has left me..." Azmaria smiled "Did... did you make a sin? Angels don't like if their hosts make sins."

"I actually did..." Rosette admitted "Now... I just want him back."

"I know how to get him back... well; I know a traditional Catholic prayer that I think will make your Angel return." Azmaria said "You want to hear it?" Rosette nodded "It's worth a try." She smiled and sat up to watch Azmaria "You have to repeat it though okay?" Rosette nodded again. Azmaria cleared her throat and closed her eyes.

"_Angel of God, my guardian dear_

_to whom God's love commits me here._

_Ever this __day__/night be at my side_

_to light, to guard, to rule and guide._

_Amen._ "

Azmaria smiled when she opened her eyes back up "Now you say it." She said and folded her arms in her lap. Rosette smiled "Alright." She repeated the string of words, but had to make Azmaria repeat it sometimes because she already had forgotten half of it "There is another one too." Azmaria said and closed her eyes "I can say it for you." Rosette smiled warmly at her "_She is so sweet... she believes in Angels... I thought at first she would think of me as a lunatic like the others did."_

"_O Angel of Christ, my holy Guardian and Protector of my soul and body, forgive me all my sins of today. Deliver me from all the wiles of the enemy, that I may not anger my God by any sin. Pray for me, sinful and unworthy servant, that thou mayest present me worthy of the kindness and mercy of the All-holy Trinity and the Mother of my Lord Jesus Christ, and of all the Saints. Amen."_

"Az, this was beautiful." Rosette sighed in amazement, the smile that covered her face never once left. Azmaria blushed "Thank you... I used to talk to the Angels because my father didn't have too much time for me." The little girl whispered "I always liked everything that had to do with Angels." Her blush grew even redder "But... I'm sure _your_ Angel will return to you very soon."

Rosette couldn't keep it back any longer. She had to do it "Oh come here sweetie." She squealed and pulled the girl into a great big hug "You are so cute." Azmaria laughed at that "I like you too Rosette." She said and hugged her back.

The two girls didn't make anything else than talking. Rosette found out that Azmaria was a very talented little singer of hymns and Rosette definitely wanted to hear some.

(I tried to find the song Azzy sings in the Anime... but I only found one that is similar -.- oh well ^^)

"_Star of Bethlehem shining bright  
bathing the world in heav'nly light,  
Let the glow of your distant glory  
fill us with hope this Christmas night. _

Star of innocence, star of goodness  
gazing out since time began,  
You who've lived through endless ages  
view with love the age of man.

Star of beauty hear our plea,  
whisper your wisdom tenderly.  
Star of Bethlehem set us free  
make us a world we long to see.

Star of Bethlehem, star up high,  
miracle of the midnight sky,  
Let your luminous life of heaven  
better our hearts and make us fly.

Star of happiness, star of wonder  
you see everything from afar,  
Cast your eye upon the future  
make us wiser than we are.

Star of gentleness, hear our plea,  
whisper your wisdom tenderly.  
Star of Bethlehem set us free  
make us a world we long to see."

"You sound very good Azzy." Rosette said amazed "I can't believe it... you sound just like a little Angel." Azmaria blushed deeply once more "Thank you Rosette... it means very much to me." She giggled.

It was slowly getting late outside. A maid entered and gave them their dinner and some nightclothes. She left a few minutes later. Rosette glared after her "Oh Wauw... we're really treated like princesses here." She grumbled and turned around to eat "How long are we gonna stay here anyway?" Azmaria smiled sadly "I bet my father is worried sick about me by now." she sighed and took another bite of her bread. Rosette stood up abruptly and stomped over to the door. She pulled at it, but it didn't budge "Damn... it's locked." She snarled and headed back to the bed.

"Rosette?" Azmaria asked, not looking up from where she sat "Yes Az?" Rosette replied "What is it?" Az pulled her head a little downwards "I... I was just wondering why you don't have a surname... is all." Rosette smiled "You know-" she begun "I don't have any other family than my brother... he got adopted a couple of years ago from the Orphanage we had been living in since we were two." She explained "When you are an Orphan... your surname isn't important... when you get a new family you take their surname anyway... so therefore, I really don't need another name." Azmaria looked at her sadly "You never had any parents?" Rosette shook her head "Nope."

"Hasn't it been horrible?" the little albino asked "Have you never known them?" Rosette sighed "We only know that our Dad's name was Vinsent... but that's all there is." An uncomfortable silence engulfed them. Rosette hated such silence "SO..." Rosette made Azzy jump a metre in the air by that outburst "Let's go to bed shall we? And tomorrow we kick Aion's little dark butt." The blond got up from the bed and started changing into her new nightclothes.

Azmaria didn't know what else to do, so she agreed. She took the pocket watch and placed it around the older girl's neck "He will come Rosette... don't worry." She said and crept under the covers on the bed. Rosette took the watch into her hands "I hope you're right..." then she lay down as well and turned off the light "Good night Azzy." Rosette muttered before closing her eyes "Good night Rose." Azzy replied and soon, both were in a deep sleep.

Unknown to the blonde, the watch suddenly started to glow in a bright blue light, but she was already on her way to dreamland and didn't notice anything.

**AN: ****Oh what a chappie -.- I first wanted to upload this chapter on monday... but I uploaded it now anyway.**

**Now tell me... did you like it? (O_O) I will not blink before you review... **

**Next chapter will be for "Knocked out" I think.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9. (I know I said I wanted to update Ko next -.- but I suddenly lost all the ideas I had for it -.-! I had this chapter done already... so I just choose that instead. Next chapter again will be for KO)**

Azmaria was the first to wake up the next morning. She glanced over to the other side of bed and saw Rosette was still sleeping. The covers had fallen off her and she had her right arm placed over her forehead. She was muttering something the little girl couldn't hear. She chuckled lightly at that, pulled the covers back over her and got out of bed. She walked over to the window and looked outside. The only thing she could see was a big forest. No town or skyscrapers in sight.

The little albino sighed and stretched. Then she turned back around to the bed, but something caught her attention "AAAAAAAAIIIIIIIHHHH!" she screamed, immediately waking the sleeping blonde. Rosette shot up into sitting position "Wha-What?" her eyes frantically examined the room, until they were caught by a shivering Azmaria. She looked at her in a puzzled manner "Az... what is it? Did something happen? Hey, answer me."

Azmaria's hand slowly rose and fisted, except for her index finger "T-The-There..." she whispered fearfully, her other hand was covering her mouth.

Rosette got out of bed and walked over to see what scared her so "What is it Az?" she asked, until she too saw it "Oh my GOD!" she burst and crouched down next to the limp figure on the floor. It was Chrno, but he looked terribly ill. Something small and white stuck out of his head right behind his ears and he had strange markings on his cheeks. Besides that he was horribly pale (As pale as a see through person can be that is -.-) "_Wait a minute... what happened to him? Why can Azmaria see him?"_ she thought and called the demon's name "Chrno? Chrno wake up... come on." When he didn't answer, she lift him up and placed him on the bed. He never once moved.

Suddenly they could hear fast footsteps approaching the room. Rosette covered the little Demon with the covers, in case the others should be able to see him and then she pulled Azmaria into a hug. She stroked the little girl's hair.

The door was opened and in came a maid and a few men "What happened in here? Why did you scream?" one of the men asked. Rosette looked over at them "It's nothing serious... the poor little thing just had a nightmare." She lied "It's probably because she isn't used to those surroundings."

The man nodded "Alright... your breakfast will be served later." He said and exited the room again with the others. They were obviously a little annoyed about the false alarm.

Rosette let out a relieved sigh "Phew..." Azmaria looked up at her "A-Are they gone?" the blonde nodded "Yes they are..." she let go of the little girl and uncovered Chrno. He was still dead to the world "Hey... Chrno, what happened to you?" she called and shook him non-too-gently, but the Demon didn't respond. She let out an annoyed sigh "He has some explaining to do as soon as he opens those eyes." She grumbled.

"Who and what is that?" Azmaria asked, keeping a safe distance between her and the little creature. Rosette grinned at her "It's my Guardian Angel... I mean Demon." She explained. Azmaria's eyes widened "WHAT?" Rosette frantically shushed on her "Psssst... not so loud." She hissed. The albino immediately clasped her hands over her mouth "Sorry." She apologized muffled and stared at the young Demon.

Rosette sighed "There is nothing I can do, he is totally gone."

The little albino moved a little closer to take a look at the strange boy "I thought you believed in God." She commented. Rosette looked over at her "I'm sorry I had to lie to you about that... but I do believe in God Azzy." She replied "It's just... I had no other possibility of help than him... it was a contract I couldn't decline." She told the young girl how she and Chrno had met the first time and what happened afterwards.

"Aha... so that is the reason you have the watch." Azmaria said after the whole story "He didn't trick you did he?" Rosette shook her head "No... I think it was just simply faith... I was meant to find it... he has been a real great support for me."

Azmaria smiled "Well... since humans can be evil... I guess Demons can be good too." She whispered and took a closer look at the boy "He looks so young... about the same age as me." She murmured "I wonder how old he really is." Rosette brushed some purple strands away from his eyes "Maybe older than hundred... maybe even as old as earth itself... I really don't know." She said "But I really wonder how you're able to see him... until now I have been the only one."

Suddenly the young Demon started to stir. He groaned and opened his golden eyes "Wha..." he began and rubbed his head. He froze when he felt the tiny hard things behind his ears "What in..." he let his hands slide over his cheeks, where he as well felt the pieces of fabric that looked like leather "What happened? Where am I? Why do I suddenly-" he stopped immediately when he saw the two girls hovering over him "AHRG..." he yelped and abruptly sat up "Rosette?" he let his eyes scan the room and came to a halt at the albino girl "Now this... is strange." He muttered and got out of bed. He suddenly began to pace the room, mumbling inaudible words to himself.

Rosette and Azmaria watched him confused "Chrno... what's wrong? You really shouldn't get up yet." the blonde told him, but he didn't reply. He just held up a hand to tell her not to interrupt him at the moment "I was sucked in...*mumble* *mumble*... that means she... *mumble*... but it can't be..." and so it went on for quite a while. The two girls could do nothing but stare at him.

The door was suddenly opened. None of them had heard the footsteps "Oh no..." gasped Azmaria and froze.

A maid came in with a tray "Here is your breakfast Miss Hendricks and Miss Rosette." She said and placed it on the bed.

Chrno watched her with wide eyes, but the young woman didn't seem to notice him. He was obviously very confused by now "Uhm... hello?"

"If you need anything, just tell me." The maid said and headed back towards the door. After she left, Chrno just stared dumbstruck at the closed door "I... am... confused..." he stated and went over to sit down on the bed "Rosette... come here." She nodded and walked over to him. He took the pocket watch in one hand and examined it "It looks quite normal... how can that be?"

Azmaria walked over to them "Uhm... excuse me?" she asked carefully, making both the Demon and the blonde look at her "Why is it that Rosette and I can see you and the other woman couldn't?" she asked puzzled and sat down on the floor next to them. Chrno just shook his head "I can't answer that..." he replied "But I'll better be going... I'll be back later Rosette." Rosette nodded "Bye Chrno." She said and saw him walk towards one of the shadows.

_BONK_

Chrno rubbed his poor forehead "What the..." he hadn't been able to disappear like usual. He had walked straight into the wall "Ouch..." his eyes widened "I... I can feel pain?"

"Chrno, what's wrong? Why didn't it work?" Rosette asked and placed a hand on his shoulder. He grabbed her wrist and turned around. His golden eyes were wide, his pupils now only thin slits "I can feel pain..." he repeated, then he groaned and moved towards the bed, rubbing his head "I think... I'm going to get a breakdown." He whimpered.

Rosette was dumbfounded. She had never seen Chrno like that or seen him behave like that. He had always been the dark, mysterious silent shadow. Now he actually behaved like a normal person, except that he was still half see through.

"I don't understand... first I suddenly get sucked into the watch... then I come out weakened and changed... and then when I want to vanish... it doesn't work..." Rosette didn't know how to help him, so she stayed silent. Azmaria was quiet as well. This was a totally unknown situation for the little Demon.

Suddenly he stopped muttering and turned his eyes to Rosette "It's you..." he said.

"What?" Rosette asked confused. Chrno kept staring at her "It's your blood that changes me... I-I'm... slowly being reborn... that's why all this happens... it's because I get your blood every week..." he said, his voice having slight excitement in it. Rosette was puzzled "Why did you need my blood in the first place?" she asked. He smiled faintly "Because I would disappear into nothingness if I didn't get any blood after I got released... and it seems I have stolen some of your life energy with the intake of your blood... it's the first time I have been released so how should I know what would happen?"

"Aha... Well, that explains it I think... I think though we have had enough information for today, don't you think? We should find a way out of here instead." Rosette said. Azmaria nodded "Yes, Aion has bad plans... I think he wants my father to surrender his company to him." She agreed. She told them that he had tried it once before with money, but when her father refused to make the deal, Aion had gotten irritated and said that he would get what he wanted. He had done it many times before, but because he was so powerful, there could be found no evidence of him in his crimes. He always managed to slither out of it all.

They thought about how to get out the whole day, but nothing of what they came up with would work. Azmaria came with the idea that they could just climb out the window, but the window couldn't be opened.

In the evening they all three sat on the bed, trying to kill the boredom.

"You should sleep Rosette," Chrno said "It's getting late." Then he walked towards the shadows. Rosette wanted to warn him, but it was too late.

_BONK_

"Ouch... right, I forgot..." he murmured and crept back over. Rosette smiled "Here, there is room enough for all three of us." She said and scooted into the middle so she had Chrno on her right side and Azmaria on her left "Goodnight you two!" she said and closed her eyes "Goodnight Rosette!" Chrno and Azmaria said in unison, before silence and darkness engulfed all three of them.

Chrno wasn't able to fall asleep right away though "Strange..."

**AN: ****I really hope you liked it... do tell me if it's totally bad okay? **

**Thank you for the reviews I have got until now ^^ it makes me really happy.**

**Until next chapter. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10. **

When Rosette and Azmaria woke up the next morning, they saw Chrno pacing the room in small circles again. He was mumbling something they couldn't hear. They looked at each other shrugging. A little later the maid came in and gave them their breakfast. They ate in peace; Chrno still didn't stop pacing.

Rosette told him to stop it and sit down. He sighed, apologized and did as she said "You seem very worried." Azmaria said as he had taken place on the bed, his hands behind his head. He shrugged "I have a lot to think about." He replied "Still so much I have to find out." Rosette smiled at him "Couldn't you try to find out how to get out of here? I need fresh air." Chrno lift his head to look at her "I could if you allowed me to take some of your blood." He smirked "I know it isn't Sunday yet, but I have a feeling that if I don't get any, I'll die... it's got quite addicting you know?"

"Why should I let you take my blood? My neck hurts because of you." she grumbled in reply. Chrno sat up further, propped up on his elbows "Do you know how hard it was for me to lie next to you without taking your blood?" he asked "I long for the power I once had... but I promised you to protect you... it's really annoying to be torn between those two things."

"Well I won't let you until its Sunday." She snapped and turned her face away from him "It's uncomfortable enough as it is."

Chrno let himself plop back onto the pillows "That's what I thought." He mumbled and closed his eyes "I'll try to be patient then."

Azmaria smiled at them "You know what?" she asked, making them turn to look at her "I really like you two... even though one of you is a Demonic Creature." Chrno snorted "I can't change that." He simply said, closing his eyes again.

Suddenly the door was opened and two men entered. One of them walked over, grabbed Azmaria's wrist and dragged her out of the room. Rosette got up to help her, but the other man pushed her back onto the bed. Azmaria yelled and struggled "NO, LET ME GO!" but the man pulled her out the room, while the other one closed the door. Rosette hammered on the wooden surface, while yelling Azmaria's name "HEY, LEAVE HER ALONE!" but no one heard her.

Rosette and Chrno were now alone in the room "What are we supposed to do?" Rosette growled "They just took Azzy." Chrno sat up on the bed "I don't know," He admitted "But when it's true that Aion is out for Hendricks Industries, he probably needs her as a bait... with good bait you get big fish on the hook."

Rosette started slamming at the door again "HEY YOU OUT THERE... LET ME OUT." She yelled loudly, but she was obviously ignored. Nobody came. She gave the door a hard kick, before marching back to sit on the bed "I hate being in such situations." She snarled and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You have never been in a situation like this though." Chrno pointed out.

"Yes I was," Rosette disagreed "Remember my dear parents? They just put me into a room and left me there for two or so days." She reminded him. Chrno smiled "Oh yea, I remember now." he said and let the smile get wider. He then got out of bed and stood in front of the door. He turned to look at Rosette before saying "Want me to try again?"

"Try what?" she asked back confused. Chrno rolled his eyes "Vanish." He replied shortly.

"Sure, whatever." She watched him as he moved slowly towards the shadows in a corner.

_BONK_

"Applesauce." He cursed and rubbed his head. It still didn't work. Rosette couldn't hold back a little chuckle. Chrno turned his face towards her and glared annoyed at her "Stop laughing." He grumbled. Rosette's laugh faded and was replaced by a wide smile "You should know by now that it won't work." She said. Chrno smirked "I'm sure it would if you would give me some more blood."

"The answer is NO Chrno." She grumbled back and huffed.

"But Roseeeeeette..." he whimpered, but her answer was and stayed a "No."

The door was opened once again and Azmaria was pushed through it "Ouch." She whimpered when she landed on the floor. Rosette hurrily sat down next to her "Hey, what happened?" she asked the little girl concerned. Azmaria looked up at her sadly "It's my father," she said "He is being forced to give up his company... if he doesn't agree; they said they would kill me."

"Don't worry Az, they won't do anything like that... it's just a threat to corner your father." Rosette reassured the little albino "We just have to get out of here before they make the deal." She added. Chrno watched them with half lidded eyes "I could get the key for you." he told them "They can't see me anyway." He yawned widely. Rosette stepped over and for the first time in her life, she bonked Chrno on his head. He cringed and rubbed his head while mumbling inaudible words "YOU COULD HAVE SAID THAT EARLIER YOU DOLT." Rosette growled.

Azmaria smiled "That means we just have to wait for the maid to come and open the door so Chrno can slip out and get the key." She said happily.

Chrno looked at Rosette sullenly "You didn't have to hit me though;" he grumbled "I am just about getting used to feel pain again."

Rosette huffed "Took you long enough to get that idea of yours." She crossed her arms over her chest once more, and stepped over to the window. It was a grey day. The sky was filled with clouds and the ground was moist. She sighed, her thoughts again snuck off to her brother. She suddenly felt very cold and started rubbing her arms "_I miss you so Joshua._" She thought sadly "_But don't worry... I'll try to be there soon._"

She felt two presences on either side of her. She didn't have to look to know that it was both Azmaria and Chrno "_At least I'm not alone..._" she added and felt a smile appear on her lips.

All of a sudden the door was opened and the maid stepped in to get the dishes from their breakfast. Rosette gave Chrno a look and he nodded. He hurried over to the door and opened it quietly, before slipping outside. Rosette smiled down at the little albino. Azmaria smiled back.

The maid left the room with a tray, after she told them that lunch would be finished in a few hours.

Now the girls just had to wait and hope that Chrno would make it. He was their only hope right now. They sat back onto the bed. Azmaria glanced at the closed door "I hope we'll be out of here soon... I want to go outside." She said.

Rosette nodded "Me too," she said "But even though we get out of this room... we still have to get out of this house without being noticed." She pointed out "And I'm sure that Aion has a few guards here and there."

Azmaria nodded "It will be hard to escape..." she agreed "But I'm sure our Guardian Angels will help us."

Rosette chuckled "Demon Azzy, my Angel is a Demon." Rosette corrected with a smile "And he is hopefully lucky enough to get us out of here." Azmaria nodded "I hope he is... my father will be ruined if he hands over the company to Aion... and Aion even more powerful than else."

"Aion is powerful enough... but I guess he is of the sort of people that can't get enough." Rosette grumbled.

They continued to wait. Both girls hoping that the little Demon would soon appear, a key in his hands and a triumphant smile on his lips. They imagined what they would do after they had escaped. They would first bring Azmaria home to her father, and then they would continue their search for Joshua.

"_I have so much to tell you Joshua... I bet you won't believe half of it._" Rosette thought

**AN: I don't know if this one was a little short... at least I came one chapter further -.-**

**I hope you liked it. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11.**

Rosette and Azmaria waited patiently for the return of the young Demon. Unfortunately he didn't come back. The two girls sat on the bed and stared at the closed door, but nothing happened. Rosette narrowed her eyes "What is taking him so long?" she growled "He should have been back by now."

It was beginning to get dark outside. Many hours had passed since Chrno left to get the key.

Suddenly the door was opened and both girls held their breaths. It was only the maid with the dinner though. Rosette and Azmaria sighed disappointed at that. The maid told them dinner was ready and left the room once again.

"Rosette... do you think something has happened to him?" Azmaria asked worried "What if he's hurt now that he's able to feel pain?" Rosette shook her head "Ah don't worry Az," she smiled "I'm sure he is on his way right now with the key safely in his hands." She mentally added "_I hope._"

Rosette and Azmaria had gone to bed after their dinner. Chrno still hadn't shown up. Both girls weren't sleeping though. They were talking a little, the darkness in the room engulfing them while they did so. All of a sudden something was heard at the door. It was some sort of scraping sound. Rosette and Azmaria sat up and stared at the closed door. It was opened quietly and in came "Chrno? Where the hell were you?" Rosette hissed "Why did I take you so long?"

Chrno frowned "Do you know how big this house is? This isn't just a mansion... it's almost a castle...You never told me that the search would be a whole treasure hunt." He said offended. Azmaria smiled "At least you got the key," She said happily "Now we can get out of here."

"It will not be easy," Chrno told them "A lot of men are guarding the hallways... and there are dogs outside." Rosette huffed "We'll just have to be careful then." She said and stood up from the bed. Azmaria got up as well. The blonde stepped over to the door and peeked outside into the dark hallway. Chrno snorted "Oh yea, the darkness was another reason for my late return," he said "I had to find back to this corridor."

"We need a light." Rosette stated "Or else we won't be able to see a thing out there." Chrno smiled "I have night vision Rosette," he said "Just take my hand and let me lead you outside." Both girls nodded. Rosette took Chrno's hand and Azmaria took Rosette's hand. Chrno took a look around the corner at the door. It was all quiet and empty.

"Let's go." Chrno whispered and pulled them out into the hallway. Their soft steps were the only thing that could be heard in the darkness. Every time they had to turn a corner, Chrno stopped and took a look to see if the coast was clear. He sometimes smiled when he felt that one of the girls were about to stumble "Relax," he whispered "Trust me."

Azmaria had closed her eyes. It was dark anyway, so why keep her eyes open.

All of a sudden, Chrno noticed a light from a flashlight behind them in the hallway they had just been in. He grabbed Rosette's hand tighter and whispered "Somebody's coming, walk faster."

Azmaria gasped when their speed increased, and almost fell when Chrno dragged them around a corner. There they waited until the light had disappeared. When Chrno was sure that the guard was gone, he continued through the hallways in the big castle-like house. They had to stop often because they either saw light or heard voices. One time it was very close. They just in time managed to hurry through a door into a closet, before two very big men passed by it. They hadn't had the opportunity to turn around and walk into the other direction. There had been more sounds coming from there.

Soon the trio found out that the people in the castle were looking for them. There was much more noises on the hallways and some of the men ran through the corridors. Chrno had to lead them through the darkness even more carefully and quicker. He didn't want to admit it, but he had no idea where the exit was. Sure, he had managed to find outside, but he hadn't noticed what way he had been going.

Suddenly the lights in all the hallways were turned on. Like that they would be easier to see. Chrno cursed, it would be harder to get out now. The girls squinted at the bright light. They had to get used to the brightness first after the dark. Azmaria rubbed her eyes "T-They know we're gone." She said and listened to the many steps up above them on the next floor.

A young maid suddenly turned the corner and bumped right into Rosette. They froze and watched her "THEY ARE HERE... I FOUND THEM." The maid screamed as loud as she could, but was effectively silenced by a right hook from the young blonde "I think we better hurry... I'm sure they heard her." And she was right. A few minutes later they heard footsteps nearing them in a fast pace.

Chrno grabbed both girls' hands and ran off into a new direction "Do you actually know where the exit is?" Rosette yelled at the Demon. Chrno gulped "Just hurry up will you?" he snapped, speeding up further. They ran through a double door and ended in a big room.

Azmaria collapsed onto her knees when they came to a hold. She was panting "I-I can't run anymore." She said exhausted. Chrno let his eyes scan the room "I don't remember ever being here before." He muttered. There were many doors in the room. It was almost a round room "Here, let's try this door." He suggested and led the two girls through the first the best looking door. The door was a rich ivory colour. It had beautiful markings on it.

Rosette and Azmaria followed the little Demon, hoping he knew where they were going.

As soon as they had gone through the door, they heard people enter the strange room. They would have to find out which door they had exited before they could follow them, so this gave them a little lead. The albino was scared; it was very obvious that she was pretty nervous. She clung to Rosette's hand for her dear life almost.

Rosette smiled down at her "Don't worry Az," she reassured "We'll be out of here soon." Azmaria nodded.

Soon it seemed they were on their right way. They passed some windows that showed the view of a big forest. Their mood brightened by that "We're soon there I think." Chrno said. He mentally patted himself on his back "_I knew I could do it._"

All of a sudden, there escape was interrupted though. A door in front of them opened and out came Genai and some other men. Genai smirked as he saw them girls "Well well well... there you are my little cave birds. You know you are not allowed to disappear just yet," he hissed "Aion does after all still have use of you." he made the movement to grab them, but Chrno took the opportunity to tackle himself into the bigger man's stomach, effectively pushing him back and to the ground "WHAT WAS THAT?" Genai yelled, coughing slightly from the collision with the non-existent thing.

Rosette grabbed Azmaria's hand and pulled her off further towards the exit.

(Okay... I have real trouble in writing this -.- I wish I could just go on to next chapter...BUT I CAN'T xo dammit)

They reached a double door. Yanked it open and leaped through it. They were stopped outside by several growling guard dogs though. Azmaria whimpered and hid behind the panting blonde "Uhm... nice doggies?" Rosette said. Chrono glared at the animals "Rosette... they can see me. I'll try to distract them okay?"

Rosette nodded and ran away as soon as the dogs chased the little demon away from them. Azmaria was pale by now "What about those men?" she asked fearfully "Won't they catch us?"

Rosette smiled over her shoulder at her "Relax Az," she said "They probably still think we're inside the house anyway... none of them saw us escape outside."

It was a big garden. It would take too long to find the gate, so they simply chose to creep through the hedge. They got a few scratches and stuff, but at least managed to get out "Ouch... applesauce." Rosette cursed, when her hair stuck in the thick branches of the greenness. She yanked it out with one strong pull, but frowned when she saw the many hairs she had sacrificed in this act.

The two girls froze when they heard loud voices from the other side "LOOK EVERWHERE, THEY MUST BE HERE SOMEWHERE." A man yelled, followed by loud thumping steps in the grass. Without another thought, the blonde grabbed the little albino's hand and pulled her off away from the loud noise. They found shelter in an old hut not so far away from the big castle-like house. Their hearts were racing, their blood rushed through their veins. They were both panting "Did we make it?" Azmaria asked nervously and quieted when Rosette lift her hand, telling her to stay still.

The little girl clasped both hands over her mouth, her eyes wide when they heard footsteps coming closer. Rosette stood and was ready to give whoever was out there a hard kick. Kai hadn't taught her self defence for nothing. She just hoped that whoever was out there was alone.

The door to the hut slowly creaked open. Azmaria huddled closely into the corner where she sat, her knees pulled up to her chin. Rosette grit her teeth and waited. When she could only see the shape of the person, she didn't think about who it could be. She aimed, lift her foot. Yanked it back and then forth in a high speed motion.

"AAAHHRRRGG!!!" the person screamed and fell shivering to the ground "Ouch... Oh Applesauce."

"Applesauce?" Rosette repeated and took a closer look. She sweat dropped when she saw it had only been the little demon "Oh Chrno... please forgive me..." she apologized and sat down next to him. He glared up at her "Why are you so evil?" he asked in a high pitched voice "I never did anything to you."

"I just thought you were someone else." She defended herself and pouted "How did you know where we were anyway?"

"We have a bond Rosette," he said "I can always find you. But as punishment you have to give me some blood." He added seriously. She huffed "You would do anything for a little blood." He nodded "Of course... if it means that I can be alive again? Who wouldn't? Now sit still." He commanded and crept closer.

Azmaria whimpered "A-Are you a Vampire?" she asked.

Chrno chuckled "No Azmaria... don't worry," He reassured and leaned closer "I just need some energy from all the running about." Rosette glared at him when she had felt the usual pinch "I refuse to give you blood on Sunday." She felt him bite slightly harder for a second, before softening it again, as if saying "You're mean."

After they had relaxed a bit, they would be up and away from this place. They had a lot to do.

**AN: Hmm... I wasn't actually satisfied with this chapter -.- **

**I promise I'll try to make the next one better... **

**Until next chapter ^^**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12.**

Aion was furious "How could you let them escape?" he roared. Genai and the others shrank slightly back "But Aion… we-." He began, before he was interrupted by Aion's voice "No excuses Genai," he growled "I want you to find them and bring them back here. Do you understand?" he ended it all with a loud roar.

Genai nodded madly "Yes Sir." He knew on instinct not to underestimate Aion, even though he had a cane. The cowboy and a few others rushed out of the room. A young maid with a black eye was the only one left. She had her head bowed downwards, showing her respect for the white haired man. Aion beckoned her over to him.

"Come here my dear," He said "Is it really true what you tell me?" she nodded "Yes Sir." She replied. Aion smiled and stroked her poor abused cheek and eye "You're a good girl," he purred sweetly. She blushed furiously, making his smile turn into a smirk "This changes it all... now be a doll and run along and make me some tea." She nodded and hurried out of the room, not wanting to upset her boss further.

Aion watched the girl leave, before he let his smirk disappear. He walked over to his window and glanced outside into the early darkness. The first sunrays could almost be seen in the horizon. Those girls had to be found.

The three out breakers had just woken. They wanted to get away as soon as possible. They had waited over the night so they could relax and the situation could fall to peace. Rosette yawned widely and stretched. Azmaria had a little trouble in getting up as well. Chrno smiled "Good morning." He greeted as he stood at the door and looked outside. The girls yawned their good mornings to him and got up. Azmaria's back hurt. She hadn't been very comfortable through the night. Chrno didn't want to admit it, but he too had a little ache in his back.

They hurried out of the hut and down the street through the forest. They found out it was a very long way, they didn't know how long exactly though. The things they were wearing weren't exactly something you would wear out in the woods.

Rosette was wearing a knee long dark blue skirt, with a simple black blouse. On her feet did she wear her old high heeled shoes that were extremely uncomfortable. Her stomach started giving her signs that an unstoppable hunger was soon to arrive.

Azmaria wore a light blue dress; on her feet she had a pair of brown boots. Her long silvery hair was glittering in the morning sun.

Chrno wore the same he had worn in all the years Rosette had known him. It looked like the clothes of an Indian, but it had soft fur at the neck, and underneath he was wearing what looked like black leather. Around his head was an old headband, but the small horns he had had earlier had almost destroyed it. Chrno was barefoot though, but he didn't seem to care about that.

After about an hour of only walking, they had got out of the forest to some wide areas with only grassy areas and seas. Rosette smiled "How beautiful." A mountain rested silently in the background. Azmaria agreed "Yes it is." She said "Should we take a rest here?" Rosette immediately said yes to that. Chrno agreed as well.

They had been lying underneath the trees at the lake and they had gotten a little nap. Chrno would always be ready to warn the girls should any of Aion's men show up. After about a half an hour, they continued their journey. Unfortunately it was both hot and a far way to the town. They could see the towering skyscrapers in the distance, but they were very small on the horizon.

With a car it would be easier, but because none of the three had a driver's licence _or_ a car, they had to do as good as they could at foot. Azmaria and Rosette already had sore feet after all the walking "Isn't there somewhere where we can eat and drink here?" Rosette asked tiredly and stopped walking. Azmaria stopped as well "I'm tired too," She said and sat down on her knees "My feet hurt... I think I have got blisters."

"I'm sorry, but I can see nothing but grass and dirt." Chrno apologized. He stepped over to Rosette "Are you okay Rosette?" he asked. She turned her face to look at him "Just tired... and hungry... _and_ thirsty." She replied.

Suddenly she heard something in the distance. It was the roaring sound of a car. There was no asphalt on the road, so they could easily spot a big cloud of dust and dirt in the distance. Soon the shape of a fancy car could be seen as well. Whoever it was was rich enough for such a car.

Rosette's eyes brightened "A car... we're saved." She squealed and hugged the little albino that had started laughing out of relief "Maybe it can take us to the city." Azmaria said.

Rosette let the little girl go and started waving madly at the car "HEY, STOP PLEASE... HEY, OVER HERE." She shouted. Azmaria wisely stepped aside and down from the road. Chrno stood next to her.

The car came closer and closer, then suddenly it slowed down and stopped a few metres away from them. The door was opened and a young, tall and _big_ woman stepped out. In the front an elderly man stepped out as well "Should you really be getting out Miss?" the man asked with a strong hint of an accent. The woman smiled and brushed her long red hair over her shoulder "These people don't seem to be any danger for me," she replied "Just look at them... they are obviously Streuner." _(Streuner means as much as tramps in German) _

The man bowed and stayed at the car as the woman stepped closer to the girls on her high heeled shoes. She scanned them with her eyes "Who are you?" she asked. She as well had an accent in her speak. Rosette smiled friendly at her "My name is Rosette... this is Azmaria," Rosette began "Would you be so kind to drive us back o the city?"

The woman smiled back, though it didn't feel even the slightest friendly, more smug "Of course I could... but I won't." she replied and brushed some non-existent dirt off of her long silver/blue dress with the white hems "You are far too dirty for my brand new car."

"We have been through a whole lot... we are being followed by evil men." Rosette said a little louder "Please help us to the city."

The red head let her eyes travel from one to the other "Hmm... alright I agree... but only of the little cutie there sits in my lap." She said.

Azmaria blushed "W-What? M-Me... in your lap?"

"No no mein liebchen," Satella smiled at the little girl "The cutie over there." She pointed at the point between Rosette and Azmaria. She pointed right at Chrno. _(Mein Liebchen means so much as My Dear in German)_

Chrno blushed for the first time "What?" Rosette's eyes widened "Y-You can see him?" she almost shrieked "How is that possible?"

The woman blinked confusedly "Why of course I can see him," She huffed "Why shouldn't I be able to see him? Now is he going to sit in my lap or not?"

Rosette and Azmaria exchanged glances, then they both looked at Chrno "Oh no... please don't do that Rosette." He pleaded. Rosette sighed "But Chrno... we need her help."

After a lot of discussing, Chrno soon found himself in the lap of a rich young woman with a very large chest. She seemed to enjoy the car drive with the little Demon in front of her. She snuggled with him and purred sweet things to him about how adorable he was. She hugged him close to her. Too close in his opinion. Azmaria smiled sheepishly at the sight in front of her. She actually felt a little sorry for Chrno. Suddenly she remembered something "Uhm... excuse me?" she asked the red head "What is your name?"

The woman looked up, still stroking Chrno's long silky hair while she answered "Oh how rude of me," she smiled "How could I forget? My name is Satella Harvenheit." She answered and continued to huggle and snuggle with the little purple haired boy.

Chrno looked as if he just wanted to make a run for it. Unfortunately he would never have the chance to do that, because Satella had a far too firm grip around his waist. He looked helplessly and betrayed over at the blonde. She in turn looked back in an apologizing manner. She hoped he would forgive her.

"Oh I love him," Satella grinned "He is such a cute sweetie... how old are you lovely?" she asked then and turned him, so she could see his face "You're soooo handsome." She cooed. Chrno sighed "I am over hundred years old." He grumbled. Satella stared at him for a few minutes, but then "Oh that's so cool... I am so happy you're older than you look."

Azmaria and Rosette sweat dropped "And who said blondes are dumb?" the blonde grumbled.

The drive seemed to still be pretty long -Chrno hoped otherwise- but at least they weren't walking anymore now. They had far better chances to get somewhere in a car. Azmaria was worried about her father. They had to get there as fast as possible.

**AN: That was that chapter ^^ fast wasn't I? **

**I'll update next chapter as soon as I can, but it will probably take a little longer with that ^^ **

**Please rate and review okay? I could always need that.**

**Until next chappy ^^**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13.**** (Came a little earlier than I planned -.- lol) I couldn't stop it -.-!**

Azmaria was looking a little concerned as she sat in the car, looking out the window. She looked at Satella and asked "Uhm... Miss Satella?" Satella stopped nuzzling Chrno for a few minutes "Yes liebes Kind?" _(Liebes Kind means Dear Child in German) Azmaria _fiddled a little with the hem of her dress "I was wondering, if you have a telephone I could use... I need to call my father and tell him I'm alright... I'm sure he is very worried about me."

Satella smiled "Of course you can borrow my phone liebes," she replied "I'll tell Steiner to drive us to my house." She turned around and informed the old man "Yes Miss Satella." He replied and turned a corner. They had at last reached the outskirts of the city.

Rosette was asleep in her seat. Chrno pouted over at her and wished he too could get a little rest. He had felt a little tired lately, but he guessed it was part of the package, coming with a new life. Satella giggled when she saw his tired eyes "Oh my little poo poo bear... are you tired?" she cooed as if to a small child. Chrno sighed and nodded "Awww..." she squealed and shifted him so he had his head rested on her chest. Chrno wriggled and struggled, he was almost suffocating. Satella started singing a German lullaby for him.

"Gute Nacht mein Schatz." She purred and rested her head on top of his. _(Gute Nacht mein Schatz means Goodnight my darling in German)_

Rosette peeked over at her little Demon. Chrno glared at her as he caught the look. She just smiled and winked at him. Azmaria giggled as she saw the exchanges between her friends, happy that they were _her_ friends.

After about twenty or more minutes, the care stopped in front of a big mansion. Rosette gaped "W-What is that?" she asked. Satella huffed "This is my home." She replied and started moving towards the front door. Steiner was following right after.

Rosette, Azmaria and Chrno were all three staring at the giant building. Chrno was mostly happy to have gotten out of the car though. Satella called for them to not just stand there "Come on inside." she called impatiently. The three guests hurried up to the entrance and walked inside. Satella showed Azmaria the telephone, and then showed the two others into the living room "Don't even think about sitting your dirty selves on my furniture." The redhead snapped.

"Well, excuse me," Rosette snapped back "We have been on the run from some bad guy and haven't had time for any bath yet."

Satella just looked at her "Then hush into the bathroom... you look like tramps." She commented and told them how to get there. Steiner found some clean clothes for them and showed them where it was. Chrno waited outside till Rosette was done "I won't take long." She promised. When she was about to close the door, it was stopped by a bare foot "You know I demand blood for that treatment I got in the car," He grumbled annoyed "I can't believe you could let her do that to me... I'm a Demon for Christ's sake."

Rosette huffed "You won't get a single drop," she snapped back at him "And how else were we to get here? At our pace we wouldn't have arrived here in a week." She opened the door a little further "Now get out so I can take that bath." Chrno grumbled something she couldn't hear, and she ignored him.

The bath was very needed. She enjoyed the clean feeling she had when she stepped out. When she had redressed in the new clothes, she walked out and told Chrno it was his turn. He nodded and walked through the door "I'll be downstairs." She told him, before he closed the door.

Inside the bathroom, Chrno had stripped off his dirty clothes and was now staring at the bathtub "How do you work this thing?" he thought. He was after all a demon, and demons didn't usually bath. I even wonder if they have bathtubs and showers at all. He had actually never seen such a thing before. He walked over and turned on the place where the water should come out. He smiled satisfied when water poured out of the tap. He let himself plop into the water, but jumped with a yelp when he found out it was icy cold "What the..." he tried again. This time he was sure it was warm, it was steaming "Much better." He smiled and plopped back into the water.

"YAAAOUCH!"

The girls and Steiner jumped at the loud outburst "What was that? Is the sweet in trouble?" asked Satella concerned. Steiner bowed "I will go check on him Miss Harvenheit." He said and headed for the bathroom. He stopped outside the door "Is everything okay Master Chrno?" he called.

"Noo..." Chrno answered with a whimper "The thing won't work."

Chrno wrapped a towel around his waist and opened the door for the older man "First it's too cold and then it's too hot."

Steiner chuckled "Let me show you how it's done." He smiled and turned the water, so it was just right. Chrno had watched him while he did so and thanked the man for the help. Steiner bowed "No problem Master Chrno." Steiner said and walked back down. Now Chrno could take his bath at last.

Rosette grinned as he came into the living room "What were you doing? Dying?" Chrno grumbled something and sat down on the couch next to her. Azmaria had disappeared into the bathroom to get her own bath. Rosette noticed the things he was wearing "Pffft!" Chrno glared at her "What?" he said offended.

She pointed at his clothing "Nothing, Sailor Chrno." Then she burst into full out laughter.

Satella squealed "Oh you look so handsome as a sailor my sweet." She cooed, making Chrno shrink back ever so slightly.

Rosette and the others found out it was too late to go around in the streets, so they asked Satella if they might stay at her place for the night.

Satella wasn't happy about it, but nevertheless allowed it. Steiner showed them their rooms. Chrno got a room in the middle, Rosette's room on the right and Azmaria's on the left to it. Steiner bid them goodnight and headed back into the kitchen.

"Goodnight you two!" Rosette called through her open door to her two friends. Azmaria smiled "Goodnight!" before she closed the door though, Rosette asked "Did you talk with your father by the way?" Azmaria nodded with a smile "Yes, I told him not to worry." She replied happily. Rosette was happy to hear that "That's good Az, now we have nothing to worry about." At least she hoped they hadn't.

The next day, they hadn't left the mansion yet. Satella wouldn't let them go. Well, she wouldn't let Chrno go. The girls were free to leave. Chrno had stomped over to Rosette and pulled her ear down to his mouth "Don't you dare leave me here with that woman." He hissed.

"Why would you think something like that?" Rosette had asked him innocently "I would never do something like that to you." Chrno snorted and sat down in an armchair in the living room "I know how mean you can be." He huffed, making Rosette laugh.

Azmaria appeared in the door and smiled at them "I have helped Steiner with lunch, so you can come and eat now." she told them. Rosette squealed "Yay, I'm hungry."

Azmaria sweat dropped "I think you're always hungry." She commented. Chrno agreed fully on that.

After dinner Satella told them something "Oh yea, I am having a party tonight for a few friends of mine, so if you need anything to wear, you're welcome to tell me," She looked at Chrno "I have some very special for you hun." Chrno avoided her eyes "Oh... thank you... I guess." He replied quietly.

"I bet it's another sailor suit." Rosette grumbled. Satella smiled innocently "Of course it is, Chrno is my little sailor." She grinned.

Chrno quietly snuck off to his room where he lay down on his bed "What did I do to deserve this?" he thought and closed his eyes. He stayed in his room for a while, until someone knocked on the door "Come in." he yawned and sat up, leaning on his hands.

"Hey Chrno!" Rosette greeted and entered the room. She smiled and sat down on the bed "I'm sorry you have to look like this," She apologized "Had I known what kind of woman she is-" Chrno cut her off with lifting his hand "It's okay Rosette... I'll survive it..."

She sighed "You know... it's really strange that only some people are able to see you... what with Satella and Steiner being able to."

Chrno agreed "Yea, I really don't know why that is so," He replied "Now... could you give me a little blood? I promise it will be the last time until Sunday." He said. Rosette glared at him "You really can't get enough of blood can you?" she grumbled "What about all the people thinking you're a vampire or you're obsessed with it? Those rumours will never leave you alone."

Chrno sighed "Come on... I'll soon be able to live of normal food again," he said "It's just in this state I need your blood..."

Rosette looked at him for a few minutes, then sighed "Oh alright... but keep your promise."

The little Demon smiled "Thanks Rosette." He thanked and crept closer to do what he usually does. The blonde suddenly began thinking about her brother once again. She really hoped everything was okay with him. She so wanted to see him, she missed him terribly.

"There, done." Chrno said as he pulled back placing two fingers on the wound "Wasn't so bad was it?"

She turned her glaring eyes on him "No, but I'll make sure you keep that damn promise." She growled and got up "Now let's ask Satella to go somewhere... I want to go outside a little before the great evening." Chrno agreed on that, but he wanted to get rid of the sailor suit first before he went out. He after all didn't know who else would be able to see him, and it was embarrassing enough as it was.

**AN: Yes, I know -.- Chrno is obsessed with blood... ****what am I supposed to do? -.-'**

**Anyway, this was chapter number 13 ^^ I hope you liked it.**

**Until next chappie... and please review okay? I'll even give you a... a... uhm... oh I don't know -.- please just do it...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14.**** (I really try to write chapters for the other fics… but I just can't -.-' this is the only fic I can find motivation to write to lately...) **

They had been out all day. Chrno had been able to sneak off with Rosette to buy some proper clothing for the party. He refused to go to a party where some unknown people could be able to see him in these sailor suits. He still had his pride to defend. Azmaria had been distracting Satella meanwhile.

Chrno and Rosette had found a black suit for him, and Rosette had paid it for him. She still was a thief after all. Right now they were all making ready for the big evening. It was about twenty minutes till the first guests would be there. Azmaria had already changed and was helping Steiner in the kitchen. The little girl was an unusually good little cook. She said it had to do with all her time being alone when her father had been on business trips. She had been bored and had taught herself to cook. Rosette was amazed.

Chrno had just changed into his new suit. He had a white shirt underneath and had a black bow around his neck. His long purple hair was flowing down over his back. He was still wearing his red headband, but it looked as if it was close to breaking apart.

When he thought he looked quite good, he left his room. Rosette came out of her room at the exact same time. She smiled at him "You look good!" She told him "What do you think about this fancy dress Satella burrowed me?" she made a little twirl "Isn't it just peachy?"

Chrno smiled; somehow the sight of her gave him a strange new feeling. It started somewhere deep in his chest where a soft, very faint beating slowly had started "You look good too." He replied. She was wearing a blue and white dress. She had her hair pulled up into a ponytail with a yellow ribbon. She frowned when she had looked him over a few times "Something doesn't look right." She commented, placing her finger thoughtfully on her chin. Chrno blinked and looked down at himself, not seeing what could be wrong at all "What's the matter?" he asked and again lift his head to watch her.

She suddenly smiled "It's your head," she said "That's the one thing not really fitting."

Chrno grumbled "I can't exactly take it off and put on a new one now can I?" the blonde ignored his comment and walked over to him. She yanked off the red almost shredded headband and threw it on the floor. Chrno wasn't able to keep his long bangs out of his eyes anymore now and had to lift it with a hand "What was that for?" he grumbled.

"Oh you're such a fuss," she snapped and pulled him off into her room. There she found another red headband for him. It had a few dots on the front and she smiled at it "I found this in town today and knew yours was old and useless." She said and walked over to stand behind the little Demon. She started combing out his hair with her fingers and started putting the headband on around his head. After that she took out her yellow ribbon and started braiding his long tresses.

Chrno wanted a mirror, but there was only the one on the table in the corner, and he wasn't able to see himself in it from the angle they were standing. Soon Rosette stopped fumbling with his hair and led him over to the mirror "So? What do you think?" she asked proudly and showed him his reflection. His bangs were hanging loosely at the sides of his face, but the rest of his hair was pulled back in what looked like- "A braid?" he asked disbelieving "You can't expect a male to have a braid."

"Why not? Girls can have short hair too." She grinned as an answer and shoved him out of the room "Now come on, let's help with the last preparations." Chrno snorted, he hated that kind of logic.

When Satella saw him she pouted "What has happened to the sailor suit I found for you?" she asked. He scratched his cheek "Uhm... I-I don't know... I think I accidentally ate it... I had that strange dream you know?" he sweat dropped at his lame excuse "_Ate it? Yea right._"

Satella didn't buy it "I guess I can't make you wear it if you don't want to... but next time, just tell me and don't try to lie to me." She suddenly turned all giddy "But that new hairstyle is so adorable on you mein Schatz." she squealed and gave him a squeezing hug. She turned back to what she had been doing after that. Chrno sighed relieved. He heard soft giggling behind him. He turned around and saw Azmaria standing there with a pile of plates "I never thought you were that bad of a liar," She smiled "You are a Demon after all."

Chrno huffed and took some of the plates from her "I was just caught off guard by her," he defended himself "I can come up with much better lies than that." Azmaria giggled softly at his excuse "By the way, your new hairstyle suits you." she added and went into the party room with the plates. Chrno felt a strange warmth in his cheeks as she said that "Why am I feeling so strangely warm all of a sudden?" he thought confused, and then followed the little albino with the rest of the plates.

When they were done with all the preparing, the first guests arrived. Satella hurrily straightened her long, very showing dress "Just in time." She said and stepped into the party room. Rosette, Azmaria and Chrno stood there too. Azmaria was very excited, she had been helping Steiner with everything in the kitchen, and the old man had been very thankful of that. She had helped cooking too, she just hoped the guests would like what she had made for them.

Steiner entered the room with an middleaged couple. The man was smiling politely at the young red haired girl and bowed "What a nice pleasure to see you again Miss Harvenheit." He said and took her hand in his to kiss the backside of it. The woman smiled "Yes it really is. How are you doing Miss Harvenheit?" she asked.

Satella smiled "It's so nice to see you too Mr. and Mrs. Smith," She said "I have done very well... please do come in and enjoy the evening." The couple entered and soon there were someone at the door again. This time it was a very tall man with long black hair. He looked very wealthy. He was greeted in the same way as the couple. The room got more and more full.

At one time a madly giggling elderly lady entered, she had a little flask hidden in her purse, which she always pulled out, when she thought nobody was looking. The lady found a great liking in the little albino "You're so adorable." She giggled "I almost wish you were a boy –Hick-." Azmaria made sure to stay away from that woman "Now you see how I felt?" Chrno grumbled.

When everyone was almost there, the music was started. Satella had hired some musicians to play for them. There was a dance floor as well, so those who wanted could go swing the dance leg. A young man moved over towards where Rosette stood with Chrno and Azmaria. The man smiled politely and took a bow "May I ask you to dance with me my lovely?" he asked and looked up. Rosette burst out laughing loudly, and even Azmaria couldn't hold a great laugh back herself.

Chrno shrank back embarrassedly "I have to disappoint you Sir," he ground out through his gritted teeth "But I am not a woman... I am a man."

The man looked puzzled "You are? But you have such a lovely braid." He noted. Chrno's hands fisted "I am a man, can't you see the suit? Now GET LOST!" he burst, making the man scramble off. Chrno turned an accusing glare at the young laughing blonde "Having fun do you?"

"Oh Chrno, that was hilarious." She laughed, almost not able to breathe. Azmaria had wandered off to where Steiner was, seeing he needed help. She told her two friends and hurried, before she would be caught in a discussion or quarrel.

Satella barged right into it though "Ahh isn't that just a wonderful party? And my sister even comes later with her employer, it's so long time ago that I have last seen her." She smiled, ignoring the glares the two others threw at each other.

Steiner appeared in the door opening with a big tray with wine glass on it. People took the wine as he passed by them. Azmaria helped him with it as good as she could.

Rosette took a glass as well; she was used to alcohol after all. Chrno didn't take a glass; he still was responsible for Rosette's safety. Suddenly Rosette placed her empty glass on the table and grabbed Chrno's hand "So, are we gonna dance tonight or what?" she asked cheerily and pulled him off to the dance floor. Chrno protested with all what he could, but it was all for naught. He had absolutely no idea how to dance, and Rosette soon found out. She decided to teach him a few steps. She herself had only danced a long time ago in the Orphanage, but she still had it in her right?

The music was peaceful, so there wasn't much jumping around. Actually, it was a waltz, and they pair actually did quite good with the dancing. That was, until something very bad happened. Chrno accidentally stepped on Rosette's foot. She was furious "How dare you ruin my first waltz?" she had raged and had stomped back. The fight went on for quite a while, until Steiner announced that Satella's sister had arrived.

"What? My dear Schwesterchen has arrived?" (_Schwesterchen is a cuter form for Schwester, which means sister in German... just like the Japanese that add a –Chan ^^_) Satella hurried out the room. Rosette and Chrno walked back to where they had been standing earlier. Azmaria had appeared back at their side as well "Have fun?" she asked with a smile. Rosette snorted "If that Demon over there hadn't broken my foot by stepping on it I would." She huffed exaggarated and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

Chrno didn't answer; he just looked off to somewhere else.

Satella soon entered the room again, followed by a blushing dark brown haired girl in a maids dress. She had a big black eye.

Rosette immediately froze "Oh no... isn't that?" she began, but trailed off as another person entered the room. Rosette let out a gasp and grabbed both Chrno and Azmaria by their collars, and then dragging them off to a secluded area.

"Rosette... what's wro-." Rosette hushed on the little albino when she tried to talk. The blonde pulled them over behind a big curtain "Keep your mouths shut!" she hissed to them and pointed at the man and the maid "Can't you see who that is?"

Azmaria's eyes widened "Oh no, it's Aion." She burst, and Aion it was.

**AN: ****Well, that was first part of the party. I have been a little bored lately and this story seems to be written to so easy -.-' when I look at the other chapters from my other fics I have started the first thought I get is "I don't wanna!!!" -.- but sometimes soon a new chapter **_**is**_** going to show up ^^ I think the first will be "Winter Meeting" but I don't know yet... -.-**

**Please review! Or comment! Anything! Okay?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15. (****A little early and yes -.- still at this one only 'Sigh' but if any of you have ideas for some of my other fics, I would be happy to hear them ^^ just PM me) Besides that... I'm a little sad lately -_- one of my cats has gone missing... he hasn't been home for over a week now, and I'm afraid I'll never gonna see him again. Something bad could have happened to him -_-. **

Rosette, Azmaria and Chrno saw how Satella greeted the maid and the white haired man. Satella looked worried; the maid's eye looked very bad. The maid gently pushed the red haired girl's hands away though. She smiled gently and instead gave her a hug. Satella smiled and hugged back.

Satella turned her attention to Aion after the hug. The three were too far away, so they couldn't hear anything they said. It was obvious that Satella was asking the man out though. She had an angry look on her face. The maid tried to calm her down. Satella sighed and forced a smile, then showed them the food table, so they could get something to eat.

"What do we do?" asked Azmaria nervously "We can't get out of the room; the door is too far away." Chrno nodded "Yes, and I think everyone is able to see me by now, so I can't help you either." He said. Rosette grumbled something inaudible to herself "I wonder if that other guy is here too... You know that Genai..." Chrno scanned the room "I bet he's here... maybe outside."

Azmaria shuddered "I don't like any of them." She muttered.

Satella and the maid were walking in their direction. Satella was obviously still worried about the girl "Now tell me," Satella began "How did you get that eye? Was it Aion?" the maid smiled "No Satella, I already told you it was just an accident." Satella narrowed her eyes "Well I don't believe a word of that," she grumbled "That looks like a perfect hit... who was it Florette?"

The maid placed a hand on Satella's arm "Please Schwester, don't worry about that okay? And you know my name isn't Florette anymore... it's Fiore."

"I refuse to call you other than Florette," Satella said stubbornly "And I promise, if I ever find out who did this to you, the person will have seen his or her last days on earth." She fisted her hand tightly. Rosette swallowed harshly and unconsciously scooted further behind the curtain. Florette smiled "Oh Satella... you are as stubborn as a donkey." She sighed and together, they started walking over to where the most people were chatting.

"Better keep that a secret ey Rosette?" Chrno whispered "You wouldn't want Satella to summon you into the next best hell hole." Rosette gave him a bonk on his head "Oh be quiet you... she will never find out."

"Hey, I think here is our chance to get out of this room." Azmaria hissed, as she saw Steiner come in with a few snacks. He placed it on a table and all people started gathering around it. Rosette and Chrno agreed "Better hurry then." She whispered and hurried out from their hide, followed by the little Demon and Albino. The people's attention was first of all on the snacks. Azmaria was so proud when she heard the praises people gave it.

They snuck out through the door and up the stairs to where their rooms were. They sighed relieved, when they had all made it into Chrno's room. Rosette plopped down onto the bed "How long until he's gone do you think?" she asked, placing her arm over her eyes.

Chrno shrugged "How should we know?" he asked and sat down onto the floor. He had a strange uncomfortable warm feeling. Azmaria stepped over to the window and looked outside "It looks like rain." She murmured quietly. Rosette sighed "We can't do anything else than stay here... even though there are too many people here for Aion to do anything."

All three sighed in unison. The little albino said that she most of all just wanted to go home. The blonde just wanted to continue her search for her brother and the young Demon just wanted some more blood. All three were at the end of their ropes "Maybe we should just leave a note and get the hell out of here." Rosette suggested. Azmaria looked at her "What? But, we can't just leave like that... Satella and Steiner are our friends." Chrno agreed with Rosette "It would be better... we can always come back here sometimes." He said.

All three froze when there was a knock on the door. None of them said anything. There was knocking again "Are you three in there?" a voice called. It was Satella. They all sighed relieved "What is it?" Rosette called back. Satella snorted "Well, you just left the party all of a sudden. Can I come inside?"

Chrno walked over and opened the door for the red head "Sure, come in." he smiled and waited till she had entered, before he closed the door once more. Satella glared at them "Now tell me, why did you just leave?"

All three looked at each other. Should they tell her? Rosette sighed "Listen... we have to leave, tonight... so we needed to pack some stuff and get the H out of here..." she explained "We will come back sometimes soon though."

Satella was silent. Azmaria smiled at her "We have to Satella," she whispered "We are in an urgent hurry." Satella looked at Chrno "You'll leave me too?" she whimpered. Chrno flinched when he saw small tears in the girl's eyes. He sighed "Listen Satella... you may not believe what I am telling you, but... I am not a human," he told her calmly "I am a Demon, that has been locked away in this pocket watch-" he took a hold of the watch around Rosette's neck "-I am starting to get back my old powers though... and... my true self doesn't look like this."

Satella stared at him, she remained quiet though. Suddenly she burst into tears and threw herself at him. She locked him into a tight embrace "I always knew you were something inhuman!" she wailed "And I don't care if you are a Demon..."

Rosette gaped "How the heck can someone stay serious with that woman around?"

Azmaria giggled as Satella planted a big wet kiss on Chrno's cheek "Oh I promise I'll wait for your return my Schatz." She squealed "I will wait forever and ever... and maybe I'll come for you." Chrno struggled to free himself "Y-You are suffocating me..." the little Demon choked.

Rosette pried the redhead off and told her it was time for them to leave "Thank you for everything Satella... we just have to change first and then we're out of here." Rosette and Azmaria disappeared into their own rooms. After a few seconds, Rosette came back and dragged Satella out of Chrno's room so he too could change "No peeking!" she growled to the older girl. Chrno chuckled and started changing.

Soon all three were ready. Azmaria was wearing a pair of white trousers, a pink long-sleeved blouse and a long white coat. On her head she wore a little hat. Rosette was wearing a pair of blue trousers, a blue turtleneck and a blue coat. Chrno on the other hand was all in red. Red shorts, red jacket, red headband, black tights and white socks that went up to his knees. He liked it and felt really good in these clothes.

Satella smiled at them "I guess I will never get the money for renting my rooms do I?" she asked. Rosette tolled her eyes "This wasn't actually planned either," she grumbled "and I still wonder how you're able to wear those dresses." She pointed at the dress the red haired was wearing "Aren't you afraid it might blow or something?"

Satella's eye twitched "Did you just say I'm fat?" she growled lowly, her eyes narrowing on the blonde. Rosette shrugged "Nope, just that your chest is bigger than a dress like that could hold." Satella growled "Grrrr..."

"We'll better be on our way." Azmaria smiled nervously and pushed the blonde off towards the front door "We'll see you soon Satella... say bye to Steiner from us." She called as they hurried through the door and out into the dark evening. Chrno managed to check if the coast was clear first, and then ran off of the mansion grounds.

They didn't notice a smirking face in one the mansion's windows though.

**AN: I think this got a little short... I don't think it was so good either, but I am a little sad like I said. I promise to make the next one longer and **_**try**_** to make it better too. It might get a little more exciting as well ^^**

**Thank you for your nice reviews until now ^^ it makes me very happy.**

**Until next chapter.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16.**

It was cold, dark and wet. The rain was falling slowly; the pitter patter of the raindrops hitting the ground and leaves was the only sound they could hear. They tried to be as soundless as they could anyway. They didn't know if Aion's goons were waiting around the next corner.

Azmaria sneezed "Hatchi..." Rosette turned her head to look at her "I hope you're not going to get a cold." She said worriedly. Azmaria smiled "No, don't worry Rosette... even though I don't look like it, I'm really tough." She said, and sneezed again. Rosette sweat dropped "We need to find shelter. Chrno, can you see any place where we can rest?" she called to the young Demon that walked in front of them. Chrno scanned the area "Hmm... no, not yet." He replied after a while. The blonde groaned "I wanna sleep... and eat!"

"Why didn't you pack anything eatable?" Chrno asked. Rosette glared at him "Because none of us thought that Aion would show up all of a sudden." She snapped.

Suddenly Azmaria noticed something "Hey look, there's a house with light inside, Aion will never find us in there." She smiled and started running towards the little building. Rosette and Chrno followed her "Hey, wait up Az!" Rosette called after the little albino, but she was long at the door and was knocking.

"Azzy, we don't know who lives in this house. It could be a mad killer or something." Rosette hissed. Chrno came up next to her "Don't worry Rosette... I'll protect you." he reassured. She bonked him on the head "And who is gonna save you?" she hissed. Chrno rubbed his head, a pout on his face "Could you please stop doing that? I hate it when you do that." He snapped, rubbing his head. Rosette was about to give a reply back, when the door was opened.

"Good evening... can I help you?" a man asked curiously. He had blonde hair, and a pair of ocean blue eyes. He smiled politely down at them. Around his neck did he wear a big golden Cross. His clothes were a dark blue colour.

Rosette started blushing "Oh uhm..." she stuttered. The man's smile vanished and was replaced by confusion "Is something wrong young Miss?" he asked "Would you like to come inside?"

Chrno sweat dropped and stepped in front of Rosette "We would like to ask if we might get some rest and shelter here until the rain has ceased." He asked the man friendly. The man looked at the young Demon a few minutes, before he smiled again "Of course you can. Come in and get some tea!" He replied and opened the door further, so they could step inside. They thanked him and entered the house.

It was very clean, but Chrno immediately felt uncomfortable when he got in. He felt as if he was getting pressed together by some invisible force. Azmaria noticed him getting slightly pale "Is something wrong Chrno?" she asked, but he ignored her. He stepped further into the house and into a living room. The blonde man smiled at them "Take a seat; I'll get you some tea." He said "My name is Yuan Remington by the way." He added.

Rosette smiled dreamily at him "I'm Rosette, this is Azmaria Hendricks and the purple haired boy here is Chrno." She greeted.

"Nice to meet you!" Remington said; his eyes lingering a while on Chrno, before he headed for the kitchen. The three took place in the black couch that stood at the wall right next to the door. Azmaria was amazed by the many things decorating the shelves. On the wall hung a big crucifix and on the table lay none other than the bible.

"He most be a great believer in God." Rosette whispered. Chrno nodded "_So that's why I feel so strange in here..."_ he thought.

A little time after, Remington entered the room with a tray "Here you go!" he smiled and gave them each a cup of steaming tea. They thanked him for his friendliness and started drinking the warm liquid. Chrno had the feeling the man was watching him somehow warily. The man shifted slightly in his seat and then asked "May I ask why you're here young man?"

Chrno and Rosette both looked up at him "W-What do you mean?" Rosette asked nervously. Remington's eyes never left the young Demon "Well?" Chrno narrowed his eyes "You know what I am do you?"

Remington nodded "One like you shouldn't be here... so why are you here?" his hand unconsciously moved towards his inner coat pocket. Chrno eyed the hand warily. A low growl escaped the Demon's lips. Azmaria and Rosette could almost see the tension that build up in the little room.

"He isn't dangerous!" Rosette said at last. Remington looked at her confused "You know what he is, and still you feel safe with him?" he asked. The blonde nodded "I have known him for a long time Sir," she answered "If he would be evil, he would have killed me and many others much earlier."

Remington sighed "Maybe he has been too weak for that... he can still change his personality." He warned "This Demon is only a shadow of his earlier self... as soon as he has got his full powers back, he will change." Rosette didn't agree with him though "Chrno promised to protect me from all dangers." She snapped.

"From all dangers... did he mean himself including too?" ¨

A deep growl escaped the Demon again. He really started to hate that guy "You're a priest aren't you?" he growled "Is that why you recognised me as a Demon?"

Remington's eyes had grown icy cold, his voice though warm and friendly "Yes, I am a Father in the Order of Magdalene," He told them "An Order that hunts and destroys creatures like you... vile creatures that know of only death, destruction and chaos." At that, Rosette stood and pulled her two friends with her up "I think we have to leave." She said angrily and pulled them off towards the door "Thank you very much for your friendliness Father Remington!"

Chrno looked puzzled "Rosette, what are you-" Rosette cut him off "At first he seemed friendly to me, but now I really start to dislike that guy." She hissed "We'll find shelter somewhere else."

Remington suddenly felt alarmed. He couldn't let that Demon escape out into the open street again. He wouldn't risk the lives of innocents because of that beast. He thought of a plan in a hurry and said "You can't go back out there... it's still raining and I'm sure you'll get sick when you travel more in that weather... please stay here for the night."

Rosette narrowed her eyes and glared at him "Only if you leave Chrno alone." She grumbled and let go of her two friends' hands. Remington nodded "I will not do anything to him." He promised and smiled "I will show you a room.

A little later, the three were sitting in a room with a couch that could be changed into a bed, and a big mattress with a sleeping bag. Chrno let the girls sleep on the couch while he himself made himself comfortable on the mattress. He wasn't able to sleep though "Rosette?" he called quietly. Rosette shifted "Yes?"

"What day is it?" he asked "I am a little... thirsty for blood..."

Rosette sighed "It's only Thursday Chrno... you have to wait a few days." She looked down at him "Alright?" she asked with a smile. Chrno sighed as well "Oh alright then... I'll just wait." He smiled back up at her. A low mumbling was heard from the young albino. She was already in a deep sleep.

"Hey Rosette?" Chrno asked in a careful whisper, not wanting to wake Azmaria up. Rosette looked at him again "Hmm?" He avoided her look "Uhm... could you maybe..." he trailed off. Rosette blinked "Could I what Chrno?" she asked curiously.

"Uhm... Could I ask you to... maybe show me the different feelings... when I have a full beating heart?" his voice became more and more quiet. Rosette chuckled "Of course... but the first you have already learned." She told him. He looked confused "Which one?" She smiled "You have learned what friendship is... isn't that something?"

He smiled back and closed his eyes "Yea... that is something." He mumbled and soon fell asleep as well.

Rosette couldn't believe Remington's words. How could this nice and friendly creature ever turn into a monster? She was sure that would never happen. She lay there and watched him for a while. His body was no more see-through like that of a ghost. His skin was a bronze tan colour and right now his face was that of a normal sleeping boy; peaceful and quiet. His hands that stuck out from the sleeping bag were slightly clawed. They weren't able to hurt anybody more than a cat's claws.

His long purple hair was still pulled into the braid with the yellow ribbon. She had to redo it tomorrow. He actually looked as innocent as an Angel. An Angel and a Devil combined into one creature. Would that be called an Angvil??? She wasn't sure. The laps of leather-like fabric over his cheeks had long gone. Underneath those closed eyelids rested a pair of orbs of pure gold. She had the feeling, that he could see just right through one with those eyes. She knew she wouldn't be able to lie. He would find out right away. His long bangs were the only thing that kept his eyes hidden at the moment. He had taken off his red jacket and headband.

She sighed "I know absolutely nothing about you Chrno... only that you once were a Demon called Blackmoon (funny name -.-)... and that you were closed away in this pocket watch... but who did that to you, and why? That is all the things I want to find out through our journey."

Outside the door the blonde priest was watching them carefully. That demon would be a horrible monster once. He was sure about that. He knew Demons enough to know to not underestimate a Demon's powers. Since the incident twelve years ago, he had never thought anything else about those creatures and never would ever again.

**AN: What do you think? Good? Or bad -.- **

**I really like to write for this story ^^ I don't know how to end it until now, but it's going to be one of the long ones anyway. I have got a lot of time to think about that.**

**Until next chapter. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17.**

**Yes, it's there already... (When I write 'I promise to update soon' I really mean it mostly -.- can't help it... boredom is killing me -.- more and more... but happily I think I have found something to do 'YAY' X3 lol) **

Azmaria was the first to wake up the next morning. She glanced around the unknown room and caught sight of Rosette and Chrno. Rosette was snoring and Chrno was sleeping peacefully. She didn't want to wake them up, so she got up and left the room.

She heard noise from the room that looked to be the kitchen and peeked around the corner. Remington was already preparing breakfast it seemed. She smiled and cleared her throat, to show him she was there. He looked up from what he was doing and caught sight of the little albino.

A smile spread over his features "Good morning young Miss!" he greeted. She stepped into the room "Good morning Mr. Remington!" she greeted back.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked and turned back to the kitchen counter. She nodded "Yes, very well." She replied, and then asked "Can I help with anything?" Remington smiled at her "No thank you," he said "I'm almost done here anyway." Azmaria stepped over and looked at what he was doing "We are very thankful for your friendliness," She said "We wouldn't have been so comfortable if it hadn't been for you."

He chuckled "You sound as if you have been on a great escape from someone."

Azmaria grinned "Kind of." She replied "But now we are safe." Before Remington could say anything though, Azmaria burst "Please don't do anything to Chrno... he is a really nice Demon... please believe me." She pleaded. Remington sighed "It might be true... I can't tell... though I can't let him go just like that... I need a proof." He murmured "Many innocent lives could be wiped out, if I let it out of here... I would never be able to forgive myself..." he looked downwards sadly "I have done that failure once before, and I will not allow something like that to happen again."

Azmaria was about to ask him what had happened, when a loud scream echoed through the house. Azmaria and Remington jumped and ran off to the room she and her friends had slept in. Remington had his hand already in his inner coat pocket, ready to do what he needed to fight the beast.

The closer they came though, the more strange it got. The scream had turned into laughing, and the laughing came from Rosette "KURONOO!" she yelled in mock irritation "COME BACK HERE!"

Remington tore the door open and he and the little albino both looked inside. Both figures in the room froze. Azmaria stared wide eyed at them. Rosette sat on the bed, in her hand she clutched a pillow, the room was full of white feathers. Chrno had the other end of the pillow in his clawed hand, the pillow shredded because of his claws. The little Demon's hair was full of white fluffy feathers as well.

The blonde grinned sheepishly, her own hair all white too "Sorry," She apologized "But Chrno deserved that." Chrno glared at her "What? I wasn't the one starting this!" He pouted and crossed his arms over his chest "I didn't do anything!" Rosette glared back at him "Oh yes you did!" She shot back.

"No I didn't!" he snapped.

"Yes you did!"

"No. I. Didn't!"

Remington rubbed the bridge of his nose "Alright, it's okay, I can clean up later." He sighed. Rosette noticed the chaos in the room and blushed ashamed "Sorry!" she mumbled and looked down at her hands "Didn't mean to do that."

Chrno smiled and took the pillow out of her grasp. He went over and gave it to the blonde man in the doorway "Here... and sorry about that Sir." He said, before walking back over and start to pack the sleeping bag away.

Remington left the room, the remains of the pillow still in his hands and leaving a trail of white feathers. As soon as Remington had left, the blonde found another pillow and threw it at the unsuspecting Demon. Chrno fell forward onto the mattress he had been lying on earlier with a grunt.

Azmaria laughed, when it seemed a new fight had started "How did this start?" she asked, helping her two friends removing the many feathers from their hair. Rosette threw a glare down at the purple haired Demon "He started it." She said. Chrno snapped his head up "No I didn't... It wasn't me." Rosette huffed "Well, you were the one trying to steal blood from me when I was asleep."

Chrno looked down "I couldn't help it..." he admitted, a strange red colour making its way over his cheeks "I can't wait till Sunday." Azmaria giggled at the little Demon as he started pleading the blonde for a few blood drops "Kurono... stop it..." she sighed annoyed "It's only two days."

Chrno narrowed his eyes "Would you believe me when I told I don't care?" he grumbled.

Azmaria now laughed at the glares they gave each other "I'll help Remington with breakfast, you two could make ready... and please stop bickering okay?"

Both Rosette and Chrno looked at her and nodded. She smiled satisfied and left the room. As soon as she had left the room though, Chrno started again "Only a little bit... please!" Rosette rolled her eyes "You are so pathetic." She commented. Chrno didn't stop though "A tiny drop?"

"Grrrr... Alright already, just stop the damn pleading." The blonde burst annoyed, glaring at him as he smiled and sat on the bed next to her. She heard him whisper "I'll be careful." Just before she felt the familiar pinch in her neck.

"Ouch..." she hissed, as she felt the long fangs break the skin. Something was different this time. The fangs seemed to have grown. It actually hurt this time "Ouch, Chrno stop." She hissed, making him pull away "What is it?" he asked worried. She rubbed her neck "It hurts... your fangs are bigger and sharper this time... what happened?"

Chrno blinked "I didn't feel anything... but it might have something to do that I am getting back my powers." He admitted, and leaned in again "I'll try to be more careful this time, okay?" He promised and bit down once more. She winced as he did so, but managed to hold still even though it hurt "Please just hurry okay?" she said and winced again. His right hand came up and rubbed the sensitive place, just like he always did in the past.

When he pulled away, he examined the area on her neck "Is it bad?" he asked. She shook her head "Not anymore, though would you please only do it every Sunday from now on?"

He chuckled "Alright... I try to promise." He smiled. She glared "You will not try, you _will_ promise, or I'll cut off that pretty braid of yours and use it as a scarf."

Chrno smiled nervously "Very well... I promise... happy?"

Rosette grinned "Very." She got up and stretched "So... are you hungry?"

Chrno smirked "Yes."

She rolled her eyes "I meant for breakfast genius, not blood." She grumbled. Chrno made a mock bow "I humbly apologize, oh my Mistress. Your word is my command." He looked up again and locked his eyes on hers "So command me."

She snorted, holding back a laugh "Oh bug off Demon." She huffed and stepped out of the room, Chrno following her with a chuckle "I am yours to command."

As they came down, Azmaria sat waiting for them in the living room "You're late." She smiled and showed them their seats. Remington was watching Chrno while he took place. He narrowed his eyes, as if trying to take a look into the dark soul of the Demon "_If you do one little thing that makes me suspicious, I'll not hesitate,_" He thought "_I will not make the same mistake like twelve years ago._"

Rosette and Chrno were bickering more or less during breakfast. The little Demon teased the blonde, making her tease him back. Suddenly though a smirk formed on her lips. Chrno felt slightly uneasy by that look "What are you planning?" he asked suspiciously. The smirk turned into an innocent smile "Nothing Kurono..." she cooed "I was just thinking about what you said about me bonking your head,"

Chrno grimaced, he didn't like where this was going "Aha... and to what conclusion have you come, dear Mistress?" he asked. Rosette's innocent smile turned even sweeter "I will stop doing that."

Chrno was surprised "Really? Uhm... Thank you, Mistress."

Azmaria was laughing. It sounded so funny when Chrno called Rosette 'Mistress' she couldn't stop laughing at it.

"I have found something even better," Rosette continued, her features turning more and more mischievous "It's called... a noogie... do you know what that is?"

Chrno inched a few centimetres away from her "Uhm... no... Not exactly..."

Rosette smiled brightly "Let me show you then." She grinned and grabbed a firm hold on his head. Her fists bore into his poor skull "Owowowowowowowow... I KNOW WHAT THAT IS NOW... DON'T HAVE TO SHOW ME ANYMORE... PLEASE MISTRESS!" he squeaked, trying to get her hands away from his poor head.

She let him go and smiled "You are a nice little Demon... RIGHT?!?" she glared darkly at him as she said the last word. Chrno nodded madly "Yes Mistress, of course Mistress... I am a good Demon." Chrno smiled as good as he could "_This is so humiliating... I am really a pathetic Demon._" He thought. Azmaria was clutching her stomach. It ached because she laughed so hard.

Remington was only staring at them. Surprised over the unexpected reaction from the creature that could be so much stronger than a human. A faint smile even found its way over his lips as he watched the Demon beg his 'Mistress' to stop. The satisfied look on the blonde's face made him smile even more. She seemed to be a fiery young girl.

Rosette patted her Demon on the head "Good boy, now you have deserved a treat." She smiled and picked up a piece of bread with peanut butter on top and gave it to him. Chrno bowed mockingly "Thank you, my Mistress."

By now the little albino had dropped down from the chair she had been sitting on. She still wasn't able to stop laughing.

**AN: And so, the 'Noogie' had its first appearance in my fic ^^ I hope you liked it.**

**I am bored, but I think that very soon I will be doing something interesting ^^ **

**Anyway, please review okay? **

**Until next** **chapter.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18.**** (It's there... but I had both NT chapter and this chapter finished since a few days ago -.- it's just lying there overflowing my computer's memory... I had to get rid of them... -.-' lol. Enjoy anyway.)**

Azmaria was in the kitchen, helping Remington with the dishes. Rosette sat on the couch drinking a cup of tea, while Chrno sat in a chair across from her. Somehow he didn't feel very well. He suddenly felt hot and dizzy.

Rosette noticed his half lidded eyes and his red cheeks "Chrno? Is everything alright?" she asked concerned and walked over to him "You don't look so good." He smiled at her weakly "Don't worry... just a little tired... and thirsty." He looked longingly at her neck. She frowned and placed a hand on his forehead "You feel very hot... I think you have a fever." She said "And don't even think about that, or I'll give you another Noogie." She added in a low grumble.

"The reason might be... that my own blood is starting to flow through my veins... and with that my body temperature is increasing..." he explained "I think I just have to get used to the warmth." She nodded understandingly "I guess it's the burden coming with a new life." She murmured. Chrno nodded, then looked down "Uhm... could you please place your hand back on my forehead again?" he asked embarrassed "It actually felt... nice."

The blonde smiled at him and placed her hand back on his burning forehead. He sighed and closed his eyes "You know what? You should go to our room and I'll come up later with something to make your fever better." She proposed "I'll bring something to drink as well."

Chrno agreed and made his way out of the living room and towards their room. He lay down and closed his eyes. Before he could fall asleep though, Rosette and Azmaria entered the room. Azmaria was carrying a bowl with cold water. She took a cloth, dipped it, wrung it and then gently placed it on Chrno's forehead. Chrno sighed and smiled at her "Thank you Az!" he said "It feels good." This made the little girl blush "It's okay Chrno." She replied. Rosette sat down next to him on the bed. She felt his cheeks "I don't think we're going anywhere on temporary." She said and tucked the covers further around the little Demon.

Remington popped his head into the room "How is it?" he asked and stepped inside "Do you need some medicine? I have something that can make your fever go down a little... if it works on Demons that is." He tried to act as friendly as he could, though deep within he hoped it wouldn't help. He was still too careful around the Demon.

Rosette smiled "It's worth a try." She said. Remington nodded and went out to get the medicament.

Chrno looked at the blonde for a few seconds, before looking away "Uhm... Rosette?" he asked, embarrassment again audible on his face. She looked at him "Yes? Do you need anything?" she asked back. She blinked when his cheeks grew a deeper red. He then turned his golden orbs back to her "Could you... maybe... scratch me behind my... ear?" he asked, shrinking deeper under the covers for each word. Rosette blinked again "Would you like that?" he nodded "Mhm..."

She smiled with a sigh "Alright. Azzy, could you get him something to drink? I forgot that."

Azmaria nodded "Sure." And vanished out the room. Rosette smiled and started scratching behind Chrno's ear "Like this?" Chrno couldn't hold the satisfied smile back and almost melted down onto the pillow underneath his head. Remington entered and saw it. The Demon almost reminded him of a cat. Then all of a sudden, the young Demon started to purr deeply, making both blondes in the room stare wide eyed at him.

"I have never heard anything like it." Remington admitted baffled. Rosette chuckled "Me neither Father Remington." She said and continued the soft scratching. When Rosette stopped, the little Demon immediately started to whimper, wanting more. She smiled and then started scratching behind his other ear, stopping the whimpering instantly.

Remington scratched his head "I might have been wrong with what I said earlier... but I still do not all trust him yet."

Rosette smiled "I can't change your mind... but I know this Demon would never hurt anyone." She said and continued to pet her Demon.

She noticed that his hair was still flowing loosely out over the bed edge and onto the floor. She let her fingers comb through the long strands and heard his purr slowly getting louder.

Azmaria entered a little after with a cup of tea and a glass of water. Remington had left to make lunch. The little girl asked Rosette when they could go onward. She really wanted to get home. Rosette shrugged "I don't know Az... As soon as Chrno feels better..." Azmaria nodded "I can understand that... maybe I should just call my father and tell him where I am."

"Good idea." Rosette agreed, watching the girl walk off back out of the room.

"I'm sorry Rosette!" she heard a quiet voice whisper "I am being a burden for you..."

"Oh Chrno... that's not true." Rosette smiled and stroked his too hot cheek "You just need rest..." Chrno smiled back "Yea... I guess that's true." He murmured. Azmaria once again came into the room and asked if she should sing a lullaby for him. Chrno felt embarrassed and said "I am not a little child..." in a pouting manner. Rosette thought though that it would be a good idea. She loved the little girl's voice.

Azmaria grinned "I'll sing anyway then."

Chrno groaned "Very well... I'm defeated."

Both girls' laughed and Azmaria started singing softly.

(It's the song Rosette, Joshua and Chrno sang when they were small ^^ the song is written by Edgar Allan Poe, and Israfel is on of the four Islamic archangels. His name means in Arabic "The burning one" and is the angel of the trumpet in Islam. The other archangels are: Mikhail who is the archangel Michael who often appears in the bible, Djibril means "strong man of God" and who is an angel who serves as a messenger from God, and Izra'il who is known under the name "Azrael the archangel of death")

"_In Heaven a spirit doth dwell  
"Whose heart-strings are a lute";  
None sing so wildly well  
As the angel Israfel,  
And the giddy stars (so legends tell),  
Ceasing their hymns, attend the spell  
Of his voice, all mute._."

Tottering above  
In her highest noon,  
The enamoured moon  
Blushes with love,  
While, to listen, the red Levin  
(With the rapid Pleiades, even,  
Which were seven,)  
Pauses in Heaven.

And they say (the starry choir  
And the other listening things)  
That Israfel's fire  
Is owing to that lyre  
By which he sits and sings-  
The trembling living wire  
Of those unusual strings.

But the skies that angel trod,  
Where deep thoughts are a duty,  
Where Love's a grown-up God,  
Where the Houri glances are  
Imbued with all the beauty  
Which we worship in a star.

Therefore thou art not wrong,  
Israfel, who despises  
An unimpassioned song;  
To thee the laurels belong,  
Best bard, because the wisest!  
Merrily live, and long!

The ecstasies above  
With thy burning measures suit-  
Thy grief, thy joy, thy hate, thy love,  
With the fervour of thy lute-  
Well may the stars be mute!

Yes, Heaven is thine; but this  
Is a world of sweets and sours;  
Our flowers are merely- flowers,  
And the shadow of thy perfect bliss  
Is the sunshine of ours.

If I could dwell  
Where Israfel  
Hath dwelt, and he where I,  
He might not sing so wildly well  
A mortal melody,  
While a bolder note than this might swell  
From my lyre within the sky

When she stopped singing, they noticed that Chrno had dozed off and was snoring lightly. They smiled at each other and left the room, so Chrno could get some peace.

A day or two after, he felt much better. The fever had disappeared and he was tired of just lying in a bed. He had taken a shower and now felt well and clean. He found out it was Sunday, and pointed it out for Rosette. She sighed and took place in their room. She hissed as his fangs once again broke the skin "Owowow... just hurry up will you?" she whimpered. Chrno smiled, but as soon as the red liquid oozed into his mouth, he grimaced and pulled away "Yuck!"

Rosette blinked "Huh? What's wrong?" she asked confused and looked at his scrunched up face. Chrno looked puzzled "It's horrible." Rosette placed a palm over the wound "What is horrible?" she questioned. Chrno frowned "The blood... it tastes horrible..." he removed her hand and sniffed at the blood "Yuck!" he pulled back and scrunched up his nose "I can't take that metallic taste and smell..." he mumbled "I must have reached the eat-and-drink-normally state."

"Which is a great relief for me." She smiled "You must be hungry now then?"

Chrno placed a hand on his stomach "I feel absolutely nothing right now..." he grumbled.

Azmaria entered the room "How are you today Chrno?" she asked with a smile and sat down next to Rosette. Chrno smiled back "Much better." He replied "Thanks to you gently caring for me." He smirked when Rosette huffed "And I did nothing?" and crossed her arms over her chest "Pah, unthankful Demon." Chrno chuckled "I am so sorry if I offended you my dear Mistress," Chrno said as he got off of bed and bowed mockingly in front of her "Of course I am thankful for your gentle caring as well... please forgive me oh beautifullest of all."

Rosette snorted "Flattery will bring you nowhere Demon." She grumbled darkly. Azmaria laughed "Nice try Chrno." She giggled. Chrno pouted "I was just giving you a compliment..."

Remington came in and heard them laughing "I see you are better." He said to Chrno, making the little Demon look at him "Yes, thank you very much Father Remington!"

"No reason to thank me." He said shortly and frowned. Chrno shrank back "You... still don't like me huh?"

"To be honest... no... But I think I trust you a little more than since you came here."

Chrno smiled "I'm happy to hear that Sir." He grinned

Remington sat down on a chair "It's because I haven't got so much positive experience with Demons." He said and sighed.

"What happened?" Rosette asked curiously. Chrno and Azmaria sat next to her. Remington actually didn't want to talk about it, but he knew it was bad for him to keep it in.

"Alright... I will tell you what happened twelve years ago..." he sighed and prepared for a long story.

**AN: Great -.- a long story... ****one of my brilliant ideas...'sigh' first of all I need ideas for that long story of his.**

Could anyone maybe help me collect some ideas? Maybe on what should happen in this long story?

**Anyway... I hope you liked it so far ^^ Thank you very much for all your reviews. **

**I won't be home for the next two/three days. **

**Until next chapter!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19.**

Remington looked pained. He obviously wasn't happy about telling the story. He sighed and rubbed his hands against each other.

Chrno, Azmaria and Rosette could see both sadness and anger in his features "Father Remington... you-you shouldn't tell us if it hurts you so much." Rosette said quietly. He shook his head "I want to though," he replied "If I keep this in forever, it will eat me up."

The girls and Chrno looked at each other. Then looked back at Remington as he started to tell.

"My story takes place about twelve years ago...-" he began, rubbing the bridge of his nose "I was young and inexperienced at that time..."

_**A**__ Shortened Flashback -.- I don't have enough patience to write such a long story..._

_**R**__emington's POV:_

**I**t was a sunny morning. I was waking up slowly when I felt something that softly brushed my hair away from my eyes. I turned my head and was met by the most beautiful pair of azure eyes that I had ever seen. She was the dream that had come true. She smiled at me and kissed my cheek, then my lips.

**I** smiled back and knew what she wanted to say. It was time to get up.

**W**e prepared for a brand new day. We lived in a little house on the outskirts of New York City. We had a big garden, where she would walk around, fixing and planting things while I was away. It pained me to leave her alone.

**S**he was the only thing I could think about. The only thing I thought about until she once again was in my arms. She would always wait for me outside the front door. Waiting with her beautiful smile just for me.

**W**e lived a peaceful life together and had planned to do so for the rest of our lives. She never spoke though. She couldn't. She had lost her voice many years ago. I always knew what she wanted to say though. We were truly meant for each other.

**O**ne day, all our happiness suddenly disappeared. I went to work like every day. My love gave me a kiss goodbye, and I in return told her I loved her and would be home as fast as possible. I worked in the Magdalene Order by the way. The place that fought and still fights Demons and other dark creatures...

**T**here was something wrong with my love though. In her eyes I noticed slight uneasiness and fright. I decided to ask if she was alright, she gave me the signs that she was fully okay and that I shouldn't worry about her. That morning my urge to stay home with her was stronger than ever though, but she reassured me and told me that I needn't worry and that I should simply do as I always did. She would wait for me when I came home.

**T**he day passed by like it always did, but my thoughts were with her the entire time. I couldn't concentrate, could do nothing. I was at last ordered to go home and rest. I wouldn't be much help on a serious mission in that condition.

**A**t first I didn't agree, but then at last agreed anyway. I would only have risked the life of my colleagues if I had taken on a mission. So I drove home and just wanted to hold my love in my arms, all the while telling her about my not so successful day.

**S**he wasn't waiting in front of the door when I came home though. It didn't surprise me; I was home early after all. I entered the house and called her name. She would usually come and greet me immediately, but this time she didn't.

**I** called once more and walked through the house. When I reached the kitchen I was met by a horrible sight though. The entire room was completely destroyed.

**G**iant claw marks were on the walls and furniture. Blood stains covered the usually white walls. I knew something terrible had happened. I screamed her name, but never became an answer. Then I saw a trace of blood leading into the garden. The door to the garden lay broken on the ground.

**M**y worry and fear was now almost unbearable.

**I** followed the trace and what I saw was burned into my memory to remain forever.

**A** Demon sat hunched over my beloved. Her body was torn and bloody. I realised that I wouldn't be able to save her. The Demon noticed me and a smirk formed on its face. It taunted me and told me how good she tasted. I got a blackout, and when I woke up again, I was lying next to my love. The Demon was lying next to me, filled with bullet holes. My gun was smoking still and was enclosed tightly in my hand.

**I** had revenged her death, but I didn't care, she would never come back to me again. I was about to end my own life, when a hand stopped me. The neighbours had heard the loud noise and had called the police. The Order was called immediately when they noticed the Demon corpse.

**S**ince then have I sworn to eliminate every Demon I would ever meet.

_**E**nd of shortened Flashback__ (Yay, I did it)_

Remington sighed and brushed a few bitter tears that had escaped his eyes away. Azmaria had tears running down her cheeks, while Rosette and Chrno had pained expressions on their faces "That is so horrible..." The blonde whispered, hugging the little albino to her.

They now understood the blonde man much better.

Chrno stood and walked over to stand in front of him "I'm very sorry... though I know my words wont be much of comfort..." he mumbled "I will though still let you know that I would never do anything like that." And with that, the little Demon bowed humbly to the man and kneeled in front of him.

Remington smiled, though his eyes released a couple more tears. He placed a hand on the Demon's head and stroked the long purple locks "I know you won't Chrno... don't worry."

That night everybody except Azmaria had trouble in falling asleep. The little albino had cried herself into sleep. Rosette and Chrno though were lying with open eyes. Chrno was lying on his stomach, looking in the opposite direction of Rosette. Rosette was lying on her back staring at the ceiling.

"_Remington must have felt so lonely... I wish I could bring back his lost love..." _she thought sadly.

Suddenly a dark shadow moved from the ground and straightened right next to her. It wasn't shaped like any human or animal, it was simply a big pointed thing. Rosette looked to her left and noticed the thing.

"AAAAIIIIIIHHHH!!!" She Screamed and covered under her covers. Chrno immediately shot up from his lying positing and growled "What is it Rosette?" he asked and let his glowing eyes scan the room "Rosette!"

She peeked out from under her covers and looked at him "There was something here..." she hissed "I couldn't see what it was though...-" she was cut off when she saw the shadow again. This time it was two and they were looming right behind the little Demon "CHRNO IT'S RIGHT BEHIND YOU!" she shrieked, waking the young albino as well.

Chrno spun around, but there was nothing there "Rosette, where is it?" he asked, then he felt something. Something was attached to his back. He turned his head and looked over his shoulder "What the-" he mumbled, then brightened "Rosette... look!"

Rosette crept forth once again. She discovered to wings on the back of her Demon "Chrno what... you have wings?"

They were leathery and black. They were too small to fly with though.

Remington burst into the room "What is wrong?" he asked excited and scared. Chrno looked down "I'm sorry Sir... but it seems I have grown wings..." he murmured and turned his back to the blonde man to show him.

Remington's eyes widened "That is... very unusual for such a young demon... they should at least have been much smaller than that..."

"This isn't my true size Sir," Chrno explained "I am much older than I look... I am first getting all my powers back after I was trapped."

Rosette smiled "How about we talk about this tomorrow instead? We are all tired and need a good night's rest." She shooed Remington out and tucked Azmaria and Chrno in.

Chrno agreed that he too needed some sleep. Tomorrow they would have to move on towards Azmaria's home. He just had to cover his small wings under his red coat or something. They didn't have time to stay here any longer.

Azmaria was too tired of all the running and just wanted to get home. They would leave, no matter what.

"Goodnight Chrno... sleep well!" Rosette whispered with a smile. Chrno smiled back "Goodnight Rosette, you too!" then the house was again peaceful. The only thing that could be heard was the faint snoring from two of the rooms. One louder than the other.

Chrno covered his sensitive ears and fell asleep.

**AN: I hope you enjoyed it ^^ it wasn't the long story that he said it would be (I'm quite happy about that -.-) **

**Please review okay? ^_^ **

**Next chapter that will be up is the Valentines Day special for 'Knocked Out' ^-^ **

**Until next chapter!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20.**

Remington offered them to drive them to their next destination, but Rosette told him it was okay. He smiled "I will soon go back to the Magdalene Order," he said "If you need information about where your brother is Rosette, we can see if we can find out... you just have to come to the Order." The blonde man was a little nervous to let the little Demon go out into the street with those wings. He hoped they would be careful.

"I would be very happy if you could help me with it." Rosette said "Thank you very much Father!"

Remington chuckled "Just call me Yuan." He told them "I will see you soon then I hope."

"Of course... Yuan!" Rosette smiled "And thank you very much for all you have done for us." Then they ran off. Chrno suggested they could take the bus. Both girls agreed on that.

They didn't wait for long at the bus stop. Azmaria knew almost where they had to get back out. She began to recognize things after a half an hour. Back on the street, Rosette noticed something. Chrno who had his wings hidden underneath his coat, looked like always, but something was still different. Before the top of his head only reached her chin, but now his nose was on height with hers.

Chrno noticed her looking at him "What?" he asked, feeling slightly uncomfortable to be watched so closely by her. Rosette tilted her head "Aren't you bigger than yesterday?" she asked in wonder.

Chrno blinked and looked down at himself, then at Rosette "Looks like it doesn't it?" he muttered "Is that a bad thing?" a little smirk crossed his face. Rosette huffed "It doesn't matter the least. If I want to give you a noogie, I'll give you a noogie."

Chrno snorted "Don't say anything you will regret later Rosette," he said "It might be me who will win the next battle."

Rosette narrowed her eyes at him "Oh you think so, do you?" she grumbled and stopped walking. They had reached the water now. Chrno stopped as well "I do." He replied. Azmaria giggled when she watched her two friends. Rosette narrowed her eyes further "Well let me tell you one thing Demon," she hissed "Without me you would still only be a simple little shadow, without any kind of life within you."

"And you would still be a little lonely pocket thief." Chrno grumbled in reply.

"You didn't help me escape from there!" she shot back "I got myself away from there while the only thing you did was sucking out my blood!"

"Probably right, but I _did_ help you out of Aion's castle if my memory doesn't betray me!"

"Oh my Hero," Rosette mocked "You certainly wasn't helping when I was kidnapped and brought there in the first place."

"You know as well as I that I couldn't you dolt. I was trapped in the pocket watch by then." Chrno shot back hotly.

"Grrrr... don't call me a dolt you dolt!" Rosette growled "I am still your mistress, so I await from you to be respectful."

Chrno snorted and smirked "What if I suddenly decide to change roles?" he said and took a step towards her "What if I decide that it time for _me_ to be the Master and _you_ my slave?"

Azmaria couldn't help but giggle. She knew the little quarrel wasn't serious.

"You wouldn't dare Demon." Rosette grumbled and also took a step closer to him. They were now almost nose to nose, glaring at each other "Wanna bet?" Chrno grumbled back. Azmaria silently kept out of it all, she guessed they would burst out laughing at any minute. It never came to that though, because Chrno smirked and simply lifted Rosette over his shoulder and started walking further into their direction.

Rosette was yelling and screaming that he should let her down, but he simply refused "Who is the Master?" he asked, his grip firm so she didn't fall down and hurt herself "Chrno I warn you. LET ME DOWN!!!" people around them already stared after them as they went. Rosette blushed furiously "KURONO—LET ME GO! I WEAR A SKIRT FOR GOD'S SAKE!!!!!!"

"Who is the Master?" Chrno repeated, making her bonk him hardly on his head. It hurt, but he refused to give up until he heard what he wanted to hear. Rosette grumbled to him that he was so going to get it after she had come down.

"Who is the Master?" her repeated again.

Rosette growled something, then sighed frustrated "You are!" she hissed.

"I don't think I heard you back there!" Chrno grinned, making the blonde bonk him on his head once more. She sighed again "You are... my _Master_!"

Chrno smiled satisfied "That was better." Then he let her down. She immediately used the opportunity and locked his head in a painful noogie "THIS IS MY ULTIMATE 'SUPER NOOGIE'." She yelled over Chrno's screams for mercy.

Azmaria was now laughing madly. She held her aching stomach. Then her attention was caught by a big building "Hey Rosette, this is where my father works." She called and started running off into the building's direction. Rosette let go of the young Demon and followed her.

Chrno grumbled and rubbed his poor aching head "Remind me to never do that again..." he mumbled and trudged off after the two girls. This noogie had been far worse than the last one he had got.

The building was huge and many hundred people walked in and out through the big doors. Azmaria smiled widely "My father has his office in the top of this building." She explained.

Chrno stopped "There aren't any stairs here are there?"

"No dummy," Rosette said "We take the lift."

Chrno let out a relieved sigh "Thank God..." he mumbled and followed Azmaria and Rosette to the little elevator. Though he had actually not really any idea of what a lift was. That was, until he was in one and it started to move. Rosette laughed at him. He clutched his poor stomach and almost fell over. He felt a little dizzy when they stepped out. He shivered "Remind me to never do that again..." he mumbled.

A woman sat next to a big brown door. She had long black, curly hair and dark tanned skin. She immediately started smiling when she noticed the little albino "Azmaria!" she called and hurried over to her. Azmaria smiled and opened her arms for a hug "Jeanine!!" Azmaria called back and closed her arms around the woman.

"Oh Azmaria, your father has been so worried about you... and so have I." Jeanine smiled. Azmaria let go and turned to her friends "They helped me escape Jeanine... they are my friends."

"Your father will be very thankful." Jeanine said "Let's go see him."

Chrno, Rosette and Azmaria followed the woman and entered the office "Mr. Hendricks? Your daughter has come back." Jeanine smiled, making the man brighten up and call "Azmaria?"

Azmaria ran past the woman and right into her father's arms. The man was so happy, he lost his words. He only said he had been waiting for so long for her to come home.

Chrno and Rosette smiled at the happy family reunion. They knew that now there was at least one person happy in their group. Rosette just needed to find her brother. Suddenly Mr. Hendricks spoke "How can I thank you two?" he asked happily "You have brought back my daughter, just tell me what you need and I'll do it."

Rosette shook her head "You don't have to do anything for us Sir... we would have saved her no matter what."

"Sure we would." Chrno agreed "There might just be one single tiny little thing though..."

Rosette looked confused at him "What could that be?"

Chrno sighed "We don't know where the Magdalene Order is now do we?"

Then it dawned on the blonde "Oh... yea... the Order."

Azmaria's father laughed "Here, I'll show it on a map." He said and drew it on a map, which he gave to the blonde. Chrno snapped it out of her hands though (Can you even say that? -.-) "I'll better take this." He said and placed it safely in his inner coat pocket. Rosette huffed and turned her face away from him.

Azmaria smiled "I hope I'll see you again soon... maybe I too will come to the Magdalene Order and help you," she looked pleadingly up at her father "May I?" Mr. Hendricks smiled "Of course, but for now you stay where I can see you."

She headed over and hugged Rosette "I'll see you soon Rosette!" she whispered. Rosette hugged her back "I'll see you soon little Angel." She whispered back. Then the little girl hugged Chrno "I'll see you soon too Guardian Demon!" Chrno chuckled "Of course we'll see each other again." He reassured "Little Angel."

Then they released each other and Rosette and Chrno waved to the girl. They knew they would meet again soon. When they were out of the building, Rosette narrowed her eyes at the Demon "And why are you having the map, if I may ask?" she grumbled. Chrno shrugged "Because I am the Master?" he smiled and took a look at said map. They had a long way to go, but neither of them gave up.

"Joshua... I am now one step closer in finding you... Please wait for me! I will soon be there." She whispered. Chrno smiled "I promise you we will..." he whispered without her hearing it "I just hope you'll not give up."

**AN: A new chapter ^_^ and they will of course see each other again. I can't just let Azmaria vanish out of this story like this.**

**I hope you liked it ^^ and please review!!**

Until next chapter!!!


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21.**

"Hey sleepyhead, come on!" Chrno called impatiently. Rosette was brought out of her thoughts by his loud voice. She grumbled something and followed him "I just hope you know where to go." She muttered.

Chrno smiled "Of course I do. It's not the first time I read a map. Besides, I am the Master." He said smugly. Rosette was able to hold herself back this time.

None of them noticed the three figures watching them from the other side of the street.

After about an hour Rosette was tired of walking "Let's find a place to eat Chrno." She pleaded. Chrno looked at her "Are you hungry?" he asked, then felt a strange feeling in his stomach "I think I am too..." they decided to find a nice place to eat, but they never got so far. They were stopped by three big men.

"Well well well... if it isn't our little pocket thief." Genai smirked "Found ya!"

Rosette gasped and spun around. Genai reached out and grabbed her wrist before she could get too far away though "CHRNO!" the two other men had already grabbed him though. One of them lift his fist and hit his neck, making the young Demon go unconscious. Rosette struggled like a lioness against Genai, but her fighting was for naught.

She tried to scream. Genai's hand flew up across her mouth and silenced her. She tried to kick out after him, though it didn't hurt him the least. He pulled a piece of cloth out of his pocket and she knew immediately what that meant "_No, not again!!!"_ then everything went black.

When she woke up hours after, she found herself back in the same room she had been in with Azmaria "Oh dammit!!!" She cursed and looked around. She sighed frustrated when she let her eyes scan the room "This simply can't be true... GAH I HATE IT!!"

A groan was heard from right next to her. She turned her head and saw her Demon "Chrno?" she sat up and looked at him "Are you okay?"

He opened his eyes and squinted at the bright light "Do I look alright?" He moaned and placed a palm over his eyes "I feel horrible."

She brushed some bangs out of his face "We had bad luck," she grumbled "We're back in Aion's castle..."

"At least we brought Az home before this could happen..." he mumbled "But this time I'll not be able to help you out though..." she nodded "I know... you're not invisible anymore." She sighed and lay back down so she faced him "What does he want with us? Azmaria isn't here, so he can't want to briber her father..."

Chrno shrugged and turned onto his side so he faced her as well "He must have hunted us around since he knew where to find us," he said "I'm sorry that I wasn't able to protect you." She shook her head "Don't worry about that..." she whispered "We'll make it out somehow... we managed to last time after all."

"You're right... I shouldn't be so pessimistic." He smiled. The door was opened and Genai stepped inside. Both sat up on the bad and glared at him "WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH US?" Rosette snarled.

"Aion wants to see you." Genai replied with a smirk and walked over to grab their arms and drag them out of the room. They ended in a big dark room. The whole room was bathed in a dull green light from a giant machine. Rosette had a bad feeling about this.

Aion stood next to the machine, the maid, whose name was Fiore or something stood right next to him. He smirked at her and her Demon. Chrno growled deeply at the man. Aion decided to ignore it though "Ah, welcome once again my dear." He said with a smile and moved towards her. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against him "Let me go you jerk!" she snarled and struggled out of his grasp. Genai again grasped her arm. Aion smiled at her "How nice of you to come... and I am very happy to see that you brought your little Demonic friend as well."

"How did you know that?" Rosette asked, making Aion chuckle "Fiore was able to see him." Aion said simply and stepped back over to the young maid that was Satella's sister. He stroked her black eye softly "She had a bad collision with a fist, that I think belong to you little thief."

Rosette narrowed her eyes "What do you want with us?"

"How good of you to ask... you see..." Aion began and kissed Fiore's black eye before he turned his attention back to the two guests "I have learned, that I don't have so much success anymore... I couldn't even finish my task in getting that Ricardo Hendricks industries," he faked a sad face as he told "But then my little lab cat gave me a brilliant idea."

A young woman in the age of about twenty emerged from one of the back rooms. She had short messy black hair and a pair of big round glasses on her nose. She wore an almost too big lab coat. Aion smiled at her "This is Shader," he introduced "She has invented this machine for me... she is a real genius. Shader, tell them what the machine can do."

Shader grinned "Yep," she said and stepped over to a blackboard "You see... this machine is a transformer," she explained "It can so to speak transform living beings by taking energy from another life form." She went over to two big glass tanks "This is where the life forms are being put into and this-"

"By other words-" Aion interrupted "A human can be changed in this machine."

Rosette shrank back a little "What are you going to do?" she asked insecurely. Chrno's eyes were burning into the white haired man's back as he admired the machine. Aion smirked over his shoulder at her "This baby is going to turn me into a Demon of course."

"WHAT?"

"It hasn't been tested yet though, so I need a volunteer for the first try..." Aion stepped over towards them "Genai, would you be so friendly to take a step into the left tank?" Genai swallowed harshly. Aion gave him the Do-it-or-I'll-make-you look. Genai nodded slightly and stepped towards the tanks and into the left one.

Aion looked thoughtful "We need a special ingredient don't we?" he smirked and pulled out a tattered old black book. Fiore had already started painting a pentagram on the stone floor with white chalk. When she was finished, she placed candles around it in a circle. She hurried away after that was done.

"Let us ask the Demon queen Lilith for one of her sons shall we?" Aion smirked, before beginning to mumble some inaudible words.

At first nothing happened, but then suddenly, the pentagram started glowing and smoke escaped the middle of it. The smoke slowly got the shape of a big figure with wings. A loud roar echoed through the room and the figure stretched it's long arms into the air. Shader hurried over to open the second tank and Aion made the Demon move inside before it was fully materialized. The Demon was not at all looking like Chrno; it had almost no human features at all. It's skin was black and slimy, it had no hair and two giant horns on either side of its head.

"Turn the thing on." Aion commanded, making Shader hurry over and push a red button. Genai and the Demon were engulfed by a dark smoke. Genai started to scream.

"Miasma..." Chrno whispered, but Rosette caught it. She wanted to ask what it was, but she was too caught up by what was happening. The smoke soon vanished. The demon was not more than a pile of dark ashes. Genai on the other hand lay lifeless on the ground of the tank. Something black lay draped over him.

Aion and the rest waited "Open the tank!" he ordered and Shader did what he said. The rest of the smoke flowed out over the floor like a mist.

Nothing happened for a few moments, but then suddenly the cowboy moved. He groaned weakly and got on all fours. The black on his back stretched out and appeared to be a pair of big black wings. On the sides of his head was a pair of horns the colours of burnt Sienna. He began to laugh "I feel so powerful..." he growled and laughed again. He had sharp fangs and his hands were sharp claws.

Aion smirked "It worked can I see... then it might be my turn now." he said and ordered Genai to put Chrno into the right tank. Chrno struggled and Rosette wanted to push the now Demon away from her friend. Genai brushed her away as if she was only a little fly. She landed in the arms of another man who held her in a firm grip "NO, CHRNO!!!!!!" she yelled.

Chrno was forcefully thrown into the right tank, while Aion entered the left. Shader waited for her signal. She pushed the red button as soon as Aion gave her a thumb up.

Rosette screamed for them to stop, but the black Miasma had already filled the tanks. Chrno screamed in pain. The pocket watch around Rosette's neck started glowing with a green faint light. She clutched the watch in her hands tightly until Shader turned the machine off.

Rosette kicked the man behind her, making him loose his grasp around her. She stormed over to the tank with Chrno inside and forced it open. The smoke escaped and emptied the tank. She crouched next to the limp figure inside of it. His body had turned all see-through again.

"CHRNO?" She yelled and pulled him up against him. He groaned weakly and opened his dulled eyes to look up at her "B-Blood..." he whispered longingly, his voice not more than a whisper. Rosette nodded and lift him up so he rest on her shoulder. He sunk his teeth into her skin and began to drink. His fangs were again the same size like when they met the first time "Take as much as you need..." she whispered to him, the tears she had sworn herself never to shed again flowed down her cheeks "I don't mind."

The smoke in the second tank flowed out of it too now. Rosette narrowed her eyes as Aion got to his feet and started to laugh "Thank you little Demon." Aion growled "Now I have your powers."

"Why didn't you just summon another Demon you could use?"

Aion smirked "Because, people are only able to summon low level Demons without a rank... your Demon isn't one of them." He flared his giant wings and felt his head with his hands. Two ebony horns sat on either side of it; his ears were long and tufted. His eyes were a deep violet colour and out of his neck emerged a long bony tail.

Aion ordered that the two were brought back to the room.

When they were there, Rosette placed Chrno on the bed. She sat next to him. She stroked his long hair "How do you feel?" she asked him worried. He smiled up at her "Better Rosette..." he whispered, closing his eyes "But I'm a little cold."

She lay down next to him and pulled the covers over them "Better?" He nodded and snuggled a little closer to her "Much." He smiled. She blushed as he wrapped an arm around her waist, but didn't move. Soon she felt his breath even out. He had fallen asleep, and they had a problem with a madman that was now Demonic.

"This just can't get any worse."

**AN: Wasn't that a strange chapter? -.-**

**I hope you liked it... a little at least...**

**Until next chapter !!!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22.**

Rosette was the first to wake up after who knew how long. The sky was red outside, but she didn't know if it was sunrise or sunset. Probably the latter. She sighed and let her gaze fall at her Demon friend next to her. He was still sleeping deeply. His arm hadn't left its place around her waist. He was probably worried that something might happen to her while he slept.

He was still half see-through. She looked down sadly. At least he hadn't ended like the other Demon.

She had no place to go, so she stayed next to him. That way she wouldn't worry him by leaving him.

"No- Stop..." He suddenly mumbled. She turned her eyes back towards him. It looked like he was having a nightmare. She shook his shoulder gently "Chrno? Hey, you have a nightmare!" she said, making the little Demon wake up from the horrible dream. He rubbed his tired eyes and looked around. His eyes stopped at his arm that was draped over the blonde. He quickly removed it "I'm sorry..." he whispered. She shook her head "No need to be sorry." She reassured.

"I had a dream..." he mumbled "Isn't that strange?"

She chuckled "Why should that be strange?" she asked. He looked at her "Well... all my life energy is gone... how is that possible then?"

She sighed "I don't know... I don't even have a clue on how to get out of here."

Chrno looked down sadly "I wasn't strong enough... and now Aion is a Demon... I am one complete failure." Rosette bonked him on his head "Don't say that Chrno," she scolded "We have to stay optimistic."

"I know... I am the Master after all." He smiled his eyes half lidded. Rosette laughed "Yes, whatever." She smiled back. He suddenly looked thoughtful, then up at her "Can I have some more blood? I think I like the taste again..." She sighed "Sure... but only until you feel well again! I had just started getting used to it to not have you drain me."

He got up from his lying position and crept closer to her "I promise." He replied and placed his hands on each of her shoulders, before he sunk his teeth into her skin once again.

"Chrno? What do you think Aion will do with his demonic powers?" she asked "He is surely out for more than only the industries and stuff of other people..." Chrno lift his head "You're right... I just don't know what he could have in mind either."

She sighed "It's horrible..." she mumbled. Chrno chuckled "Just relax Rosette... I can feel how tense you are."

"I can't Chrno," she grumbled "By the way... are you done?"

He shook his head "Not yet, but I won't take long, I promise."

After about ten minutes he pulled away "There, that should be enough." He said with a smile and got up from the bed. His eyes strayed from one corner of the room to the other. There was no way out. Rosette watched him as she lay down on her back, her hands behind her head "Doesn't look good huh?" she asked after a few moments. He shook his head "Nope." He replied and turned to look at her "Either we destroy the window... which we can't, or we get help from outside... which we surely won't get any of."

Rosette sighed frustrated "I have absolutely no idea either Chrno... it seems that we are kind of stuck here at the moment."

Chrno looked over his shoulder. His wings had disappeared. He was angry at himself for his weakness. He had promised Rosette to protect her "_Ha... some good protector I am." _He was more a great big failure on two legs. He was slowly starting to play with the thought that Rosette maybe would have been much better off without him.

He felt a hand being placed on his shoulder "What's with the gloomy face?" Rosette asked and led him over to sit back down on the bed "You're not beating yourself up inwardly are you?"

"I'm just thinking." He replied.

"You sure are!" Rosette commented "Could you please stop it?"

The little Demon was about to answer, when the door suddenly was opened. It was the lab cat. Rosette couldn't remember her name "_Was it Shaver?" T_he girl grinned at the two with a big grin "Hullo!" she greeted "Are you two bored?"

Rosette glanced at Chrno. Chrno glanced back "Uhm... a little." Rosette answered. The girl now grinned even wider "Want to hear a joke?"

Rosette sweat dropped "O-kay?"

The girl brightened up "Okay. One evening two candles met, the first candle asks the second candle "Goin' somewhere tonight?" and the second candle answers "Yes, I go out!" HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"

Chrno face-palmed "I can't believe it."

Rosette faked a little laugh "Hehehe... yes... very funny!"

"You know... it's a very interesting watch you have there." The girl suddenly commented with much interest. Rosette placed a hand over the watch "Thank you!" she replied warily.

"Did you ever try to open it up?"

Both Rosette and Chrno shook their heads "No."

The girl smirked "You should try it... though I have no idea if it helps you, or... if it would kill you both in one blow."

"SHADER!!! WHERE ARE YOU?" they soon heard a loud voice boom through the halls. A few seconds Genai stepped into the room and saw the black haired lab cat "Hey Gen!" Shader grinned "Oh you listening to music?" she noticed the headphones in the Demon's ears.

Genai snorted "So? You should hurry and go to Aion though. He wants you to test the new powers."

"Okie Dokie!" she squealed and ran towards the Demon. She stumbled though and crashed right into him. The headphones dropped out of his ears. A loud song was heard from them...

"Come on Barbie let's go Party. Ah Ah Ah Yeah---"

All three looked at it dumbstruck. Genai turned it off immediately "Damn that woman!" he cursed, while Shader burst into loud laughter "HAHAHAHA... YOU A-ARE LISTENING-LISTENING TO THAT?"

Rosette and Chrno suppressed their laughter as good as they could. They wouldn't risk their lives by laughing at a Demon like Shader did.

The Demonic cowboy dragged the still laughing Shader out of the room and left the two prisoners alone.

"That was strange..." commented Chrno

"You can say that again." Rosette agreed "Now what was she saying about the opening the watch?" she pulled the watch over her head to get a better look at it. Chrno grabbed it before she could do anything though "Don't!!! Didn't you hear what she said? It could kill us in one blow if we had bad luck!"

"But she also said that it might help us!" Rosette shot back.

"I won't risk it." He grumbled in reply.

"Oh you're such a wimpy!"

"No, I'm being careful!"

"Fine... then let's rot up in this wretched room!" she huffed and turned her back on him. Chrno glared at her and went up behind her to hang the clock back around her neck "Please Rosette," he pleaded "Don't let us fight over this... just let the watch be."

"Then how do you expect us to get out of here?"

Chrno smirked "Through the door of course." He replied, making her turn around "What?" he grinned and walked over to the door and pulled it open "I didn't hear them lock the door... they were to busy with other things."

Rosette squealed and ran over to hug the little Demon "That's great! Let's go then!!!" she smiled and pulled a blushing Demon out of the room and into freedom.

**AN: I managed to finish this ^^ YaY**

**I hope you liked it. I will try to update as soon as I can.**

**Until next chapter. ^_^ **


	23. Not a Chapter

**Hey you all…**

**I won't be writing anything for a while… my sweet grandfather died today and I feel so downhearted and sad…**

**We were really close and have always been. I loved him very much and I can't believe he is never going to come back.**

**I don't know when I'll write again... I guess you just have to be patient.**

**Until next chapter... **


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 23.**

They had been sleeping in a little shed not far away from the castle. The weather was cold, but at least it wasn't raining.

Rosette looked at her Demon friend with an annoyed look in her eyes "If you're so smart, how about you try it yourself." She snapped and crossed her arms over her chest. Chrno sighed irritated "I already told you I am not able to because nobody will stop for a half see-through boy." He shot back.

"Then stop your complaining already. Besides, you're not even see-through any longer." She huffed. Chrno sat down and didn't say one more word. Rosette wasn't satisfied and kicked the Demon off into the bushes, then she continued her try to get a car to pick them up and give them a drive to town.

A whole hour passed, before a car stopped and they got in.

Rosette sat in the front and let a hand comb through her hair. She decided that as soon as they arrived, she would take a two hour long bath. The driver was a young man in his early thirties. He threw short glances at the young blonde once in a while. Chrno kept a close eye on him.

"So, where do you want to go?" the man asked curiously. Rosette smiled sweetly at him "The Magdalene Order please!" she replied and brushed some dust off of her knee long brown skirt. The man smiled "No problem, I'll bring you there in no time." He grinned and increased the speed further.

Rosette looked over her shoulder at the young Demon "Comfy?" she asked with a smile. Chrno narrowed his eyes "Of course dear!" he grumbled back. His hair was full of leaves and small branches and he had a hard time in removing all of them "You didn't have to kick me though..." he added and turned his face to look out the window.

Rosette smirked, then turned her attention back to the man next to her, as said man offered her some sweets. Chrno said no as he too got the offer.

The whole drive took about a half an hour. Then the man stopped the car and turned a smile at the blonde "So we're here," he said "Do I get a reward?" he leaned slightly closer to her.

She looked thoughtful for a few minutes, before she smirked "Of course you do."

Chrno rolled his eyes; he knew exactly what she was up to. He saw her hand creep slowly towards the man's pocket as she smiled and leaned in towards him. Before their lips met though she yelled a loud "THANK YOU!" and stormed out of the car, the little Demon right at her heels.

She laughed loudly as she ran away from the puzzled man in the car and off out of his sight. Chrno tried to keep up, but his legs were shorter than hers. He panted when he reached her at last and grumbled "I knew you did it."

She smiled and opened the little wallet in her hand. There wasn't much in it though "Darn..." she mumbled and threw the wallet on the ground. Chrno picked it back up "You shouldn't just throw it here." He commented and put it into his pocket. Then he grabbed the blonde's hand and dragged her off towards some giant buildings not far away from them. A big iron gate stopped them and they looked through.

The buildings were indeed very big. A church lay peacefully in one end of the area, where a couple of girls in blue habits entered the entrance. A big fountain was placed in the middle, while three other big buildings surrounded it.

"Have you ever seen a place like this?" Rosette asked amazed "It's beautiful."

"Excuse me, can I help you?" a man in a dark blue uniform asked them. He had been watching them from the other side of the gate for a while. Rosette smiled at him, but was cut off by Chrno "We were send here by Father Remington," he said "I believe that he is awaiting us."

The man nodded "Of course, he told me about you two. Please enter." He said and opened the gate so they could slip in. They thanked him and he in turn told them where to go. Chrno suddenly stopped though and walked back to the man "Oh ehm... we found this wallet outside the gate, could you make sure to send it back to its owner?" The man nodded "Of course Miss!"

Chrno growled "I'm not a girl... I'm a man!"

The man apologized before Chrno turned on his heels and followed his blonde companion.

They walked into the biggest building and walked along a very long hallway. Big paintings of earlier headnuns were hanging on the walls. Each of them with a stern and smileless face. At the end of the Hallway was a window, showing the green gardens and shooting areas. To the left was a big building. It was grey and ugly; it wasn't at all like the others.

Suddenly a young girl spoke to them "Hey, who're you and what are you doing here?" she growled, her hand creeping slowly to her hip where a gun holster was sitting. Rosette smiled "We're not looking for trouble, only for Father Remington." She replied truthfully "Do you know where he is?"

The girl obviously relaxed. She flipped some of her blonde hair out of her eyes "So you are the ones Father Remington was talking about? He is on a mission right now, but I can show you the bath house and give you some new clothes so you can go clean yourselves before he comes back."

They both looked down at themselves and noticed they were quite dirty "Heh... good idea." Rosette smiled sheepishly.

"I'm Sister Mary by the way," The blonde nun smiled "Please follow me."

Chrno felt a little strange. It was as if he was getting weaker and weaker by any minute he remained in this place. Rosette noticed his tired look "What's wrong?" she asked "Aren't you feeling well?" He shook his head "The holy energy in this place weakens me," he explained "Isn't that bad though." He reassured.

"Don't worry, we won't remain here for long," she said "We just need them to show us where to find Joshua's home... and maybe bring us there."

After a while they reached a double door with windows in it "Here, just go through here... you're the only girls showering now, just take your time." Mary smiled. Chrno scowled "I am a man..." he grumbled, making Mary blink in confusion "You are?"

Both nodded "Yep!"

"Oh I'm so sorry." The nun apologized "I... I... oh it's because of the hair a-and the plait... please forgive me!"

Rosette patted the nun's back "Oh don't worry about that." She smiled. Mary almost had tears in her eyes "Still, please forgive me!"

Chrno waved his hand "It's okay, really Mary!" he reassured. Mary was relieved "In that case I better bring you to the boys' dressing room." She said, but before that, she went over to a closet and pulled out some clothes and a few towels. Rosette gladly took it and disappeared through the door, while Chrno was brought away to the boys' rooms.

She enjoyed the shower much. It was very relaxing and after she felt clean, she took on the new clothes. It was a long pink and white dress. The sleeves were huge and it had a little red stone placed on the front at the throat. It was a little too big, but anyway she kept it on.

When she came back out she took a look around and then decided to walk the same way back they had come earlier. Her hair was still wet and she was carrying her own clothes around with her. A nun with red hair suddenly came towards her "You must be the one Father Remington talked about," she said with a friendly smile "I'm Sister Anna... Your friend is already in Sister Kate's office, please follow me... Oh and you can give me your clothes, I'll wash them for you."

Anna led her through many corridors and down many hallways. The way seemed endless at first, until the redhead stopped in front of a big oak door. She knocked softly until a female voice told her to come in. Anna opened the door "Sister Kate, I bring the young Miss." She said and stepped aside so Rosette could walk inside. It was a huge office. Big colourful windows were behind a big desk. In the leather chair behind the desk sat a stern looking woman with round glasses on her nose.

Two black leather couches were placed at the side, in the middle of them was a dark brown table. The office was very clean and the little Demon that sat on the other side of the desk looked quite out of place. He was wearing an all too big dark blue uniform he had lent from one of the male inhabitants. He smiled at Rosette as she entered and a hint of relief was audible in his ruby orbs.

The woman whose name obviously was Sister Kate showed her the chair next to Chrno "Please take a seat."

Rosette nodded and sat down. She threw a short glance at her Demon friend and then turned her attention back to the nun in front of her. Anna bowed slightly and backed back out of the room.

"I heard from Remington that you two have a special bond between you?" Kate asked "What kind of bond is it?"

"Well... you could call it uhm... a life bond... of some sort." Rosette told her.

"Explain further please!"

"Well... you see... Chrno is a Demon and he hasn't got too much life energy in his body, so therefore he-"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!?" Kate suddenly burst "A DEMON? A DEMON IN THE HOLY ORDER OF MAGDALENE?"

Rosette and Chrno shrank back. Kate's face had turned a very unhealthy shade of red. The nun grabbed the telephone, dialled a number and then waited. A little later someone picked up and she almost yelled "REMINGTON, GET YOUR BUTT BACK HERE IMMEDIATELY!!! HOW DARE YOU BRING A DEMON TO THE ORDER???"

Rosette could hear a voice trying to calm Kate down, but it was all for naught "OH DON'T EVEN START WITH ME! I TOLD YOU TO GET BACK HERE NOW, DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" then she slammed the receiver back down on the phone and glared at the purple haired boy in front of her "You will go nowhere until that Priest has arrived!" she growled and sat back down on her chair.

She let her eyes fall on the Demon and didn't move a single muscle. She stared at the nervous boy; it didn't even look as if she was blinking or anything. She looked as if she had frozen in time.

"Don't even think about doing anything," Kate grumbled "I am armed and won't hesitate a second if you do something."

Chrno gulped "O-Okay..."

Rosette sighed "_Why is it that nothing can go easily with us?_" she thought and rubbed her forehead tiredly.

**AN:**** Hey... I'm back ^^**

I hope you liked this chapter. There didn't happen so much in it, but I promise there is soon. I have a few ideas to this one... though I have no idea what is going to happen next in KO -.-'

**Oh well... ****Until next chapter ^_^ **


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 24.**

Remington was definitely in trouble. Chrno and Rosette had been send out of the office as Remington arrived. They could hear the angry screams from Kate, and the calming words from Remington.

Chrno winced when something hit the door and shattered. He looked up at the blonde, who looked back down at him "I think Remington has good chances in convincing her." She mumbled. Chrno slapped a palm to his face "Oh sure..." he commented sarcastically "She is like an Angel... AND THAT'S WHY SHE HATES DEMONS DAMMIT!!!"

Rosette bopped his head "Would you stop biting my head off just because I try to cheer up the mood? Why are you so short tempered all of a sudden?" she grumbled and crossed her arms. She looked away from him and sulked. "Maybe it's because I'm the one doomed if Remington can't calm her down!" Chrno snapped "While you just get a thoroughly cleansing... I'll get either shot or something worse..."

It was then, that Rosette noticed that her little Demon was actually a little scared about what could happen. He could feel fear? Well obviously. He was weakening here after all, so why shouldn't he? She stopped sulking and stared at him. There it was. The slight shivering. She had been right then. She placed a hand on his shoulder, now she could feel it too.

He looked up at her "What are you doing?" he grumbled embarrassed. She smiled innocently "Nothing!" she replied and leaned against the door to the office "Just noticing something that's all..." He watched her suspiciously "And what would that be?"

"Oh nothing." She avoided his eyes and looked towards the big window "It's really nothing."

"You're hiding something from me... a secret..."

Rosette giggled at his serious face "Why would you think that?" she asked innocently "I wouldn't dare to keep a secret from my Master."

"But you would dare to lie." He said, a smirk forming on his lips "You better tell me, or I'll punish you for that."

She smirked back "Oh really? I would like to see you try- AHRG!!!" The door to the office was suddenly opened and she stumbled into the arms of a surprised Remington "Miss!" he called and caught her "What were you doing?"

Rosette blushed and scrambled out of the surprised priest's arms "I'm sorry Father Remington!" she apologized embarrassed "It was an accident."

Remington smiled at her "It's okay, nothing happened." He straightened "Anyway... I have "talked" with Sister Kate... and eh... she told me we are allowed to help you... she wasn't happy about the Demon, but I persuaded her to trust him."

"That's great!" Rosette cheered and smiled brightly. Remington stayed serious though "There is just one thing... if the Demon acts in any suspicious way, he'll not be reprieved..." Chrno nodded "that's a deal!" he said, his eyes serious. Rosette's eyes widened though "What? How can you just decide that? I will not allow anyone to hurt him!" she growled "That's my final word!" Remington smiled "We won't hurt him when he keeps his part of the bargain."

Chrno nodded once more "Like I said... It's a deal." He repeated "Now what?"

Remington had almost forgotten why they were here "Oh yes, your brother Rosette!" he grinned "Now... what do you want us to do?"

Rosette had until now looked at her Demon friend with a little sad look, but now she faced the priest with hope glinting in them as well. She slid her hand into her pocket and pulled out the withered old piece of paper she had kept with her ever since she got it "Can you tell me where this is?" she asked "It's where my brother is supposed to be..." she told him and reached it to him.

Remington took it and looked at the address. He knew where this was, but he also knew it wasn't close by "I will bring you there, I promise... but right now you need food and rest... am I right?" He was answered by a loud grumbling stomach. Rosette clutched her stomach and whimpered "I'm hungry!!!" Chrno rolled his eyes "Typical." He commented, but luckily for him, the blonde overheard it.

Remington grinned "Well then, go into the cantina down the hallway and tell the cook I send you." he said and gave Rosette the paper. He nodded and then headed back into the lion's cage. Rosette and Chrno did as he said and soon found the big cantina.

Across from that building was a big courtyard. Nuns were walking or sitting around in it. Some were on their way towards the church.

Rosette ate and drank everything up that she got served. She smiled satisfied as the last crumb of bread was gone and patted her now full stomach "Ahhh... my compliments to the cook, this was so delicious." She grinned. Chrno pouted "I'm happy you feel contented... I guess it's my turn now!"

Her eyes narrowed "Oh no you don't," she growled "I've had enough of that... do you actually know how it feels to have a pair of fangs stuck in your neck? It's quite uncomfortable I have to tell you."

He rolled his eyes "Then what am I supposed to do huh?"

"I don't care." She huffed and crossed her arms "Beats me."

He wasn't in the mood for another discussion. He didn't feel well, his head had started to hurt and besides, he urged for the taste of her blood. She saw the look in his eyes and glared at him "I said no!" she repeated and got up from the chair, marching towards the exit. He got up and followed her "Please!!!" he pleaded "Do you really want to let me starve?"

She threw a look at him from over her shoulder. His eyes were once again golden instead of red and his nails had again become sharp claws.

"You don't look like you would fall over dead any minute."

"Pleaseeeee!!!!"

"No! What would those nuns say if they found us? They would think you were evil and kill you!"

The Demon pouted "then we'll just find a place where they won't find us... I beg of you!!!"

She was about to answer him with another 'No', but was cut off by a loud happy "HELLO ROSETTE, CHRNO!!!" both spun around and saw no one other than Azmaria running towards them. A bright smiled covered her face and she ran right into the blonde's arms.

Rosette laughed and hugged the little albino "Hey Az, you're here already?"

"Yes," Azmaria replied "My father drove me here yesterday." She let go of Rosette and turned to look at Chrno "You look different..." she commented "Didn't you have wings? What about the little horn pieces?"

Rosette suddenly committed a face-palm "Gosh I forgot to tell Remington about Aion... Come on let's find him!" then she started running off into the direction of the office. Chrno and Azmaria followed her. On their way there, the blonde almost bumped into a nun, another nun and a door.

She stopped outside the door panting. Chrno and Azmaria waited for her to catch her breath, before she knocked at the door. They waited. Rosette turned her eyes on Chrno "You better stay out here." She told him, and he agreed full-hearted.

"Enter!" she heard the stern voice call from the other side. The blonde swallowed and opened the door. The office strangely enough looked clean, and nothing was missing except for the lamp that had been on the desk earlier.

"What do you want?" she asked, not looking up from the papers she was reading.

Rosette smiled her sweetest smile and stepped over in front of the desk "Uhm... Sister Kate?"

"Yes?" she was still not looking up.

"Uhm... I forgot to tell you something...-" she began "See, there is that guy called Aion right? And he uhh... had this strange machine and... he used Chrno and that machine to turn himself into a... Demon..."

"**WHAT?"**Now she looked up "How? Why? When?"

Rosette explained the whole story and Kate was absolutely not pleased with it "SO YOU TELL ME THAT A CRAZY AND DANGEROUS MAN IS OUT THERE IN DEMON FORM RIGHT NOW CAUSING CHAOS?"

Rosette looked down and nodded "Don't know if he's that dangerous... I'm not sure..."

What happened after that went so fast, that she almost couldn't follow. All she knew was that Kate took the phone and called someone, telling them about trouble.

**AN: I hope you liked it ^^**

Yea... still not enough ideas for KO to make a whole chapter... I'll try to make one soon though.

**Until next chapter ^_^**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26.**

Chrno was wandering aimlessly around the Order. Rosette was called once more to the head nun's office. Sister Kate wanted everything explained from A till Z about Aion and his new Demonic abilities.

The little Demon was suddenly stopped when he reached the end of the hallway he had been trudging along. He took a look out the window and saw a lot of trees and a big lake. He sighed "Guess I can't just go out there..." he mumbled and turned around to walk into the opposite direction. He felt tired and drained. The holy Energy in this place was bearable, but he still had that uncomfortable feeling of vulnerability.

He walked back and then turned a corner to the right and stepped down some stairs. A few minutes later he found out that he had turned into the wrong direction, as he was met by a huge golden door. He tilted his head and stepped closer to it "Something behind this door sends out something familiar..." he muttered and grabbed the round golden knob. He turned it and carefully pushed the door open so he could peek inside.

The room was huge. At the end of the room was a big cross. Right in front of it on the floor, was a giant stone board. A grave stone. Flowers decorated the room and a sweet smell flowed throughout the room. Big paintings covered the walls to his left and right. But his eyes were glued on the stone in the floor.

"Why does this place give me the chills?" he asked himself, as a shiver ran down his spine. Soon he was close enough to see the name on the stone.

'_Here lies our Holy Saint, _

_Mary Magdalene.'_

Some of the text was too withered to read. But he paled as he read the last line on the stone.

'_Demonic being pulled her out of our arms and send her into God's Kingdom._

_The Holy Saint was able to damn the Sinner and free the world of this spoiled creature._

_May her Soul find Peace and her Bones find Rest._

_(And may the readers ignore how badly this was written -.-)_

All blood seemed drenched from the young Demon's face as he paled. He spun around to look at the paintings; his breath ragged. A painting showed a young girl with long silvery blonde hair. Her eyes stared graciously down at him. Another painting showed the same girl covered in blood, in front of her was a Demon (Red skin, big horns and goat like bottom part. His tail was long and red and had the tip of an arrow) The Demon suffered as she held up a Cross in front of her.

The last picture showed her sleeping, she was surrounded by flowers and her hands were clasped together over her chest. Under the picture it read 'Death of the Holy Saint'

Chrno's head hurt, and it seemed to get worse. The Holy energy was almost unbearable in this room. His vision started to fade and soon everything went black.

He didn't know how long he had been out cold, but when he woke up, he found himself in a soft bed. His head still hurt, but it wasn't as bad anymore.

A door was opened and a familiar blonde peeked inside "You're awake." She smiled and walked in, closing the door behind her. She sat down in a chair next to the bed "Do you know how worried I was when I couldn't find you?"

"Sorry!" he mumbled, his eyes half lidded.

"I really almost thought they had ended you!" she continued and took the wet cloth on his forehead to dump it into the bowl of cold water on the nightstand. She wrung it and placed it back on his head. The cold felt good on his aching head and he sighed.

"Chrno?" Rosette suddenly asked softly.

He looked up at her "Hmm?"

"Who is Magdalene?"

his eyes widened slightly "W-Why do you want to know?"

"Because you were calling her name in your sleep... you almost screamed to be correct." She told him "So, who is she? An old lover of yours?"

He sighed deeply. He had wanted to forget that, but after the meeting with her grave, everything had come back to him. He started explaining "Magdalene was the Holy Saint... it is told that she was able to see into the future." He turned his head to look out the window "She was the one who sealed me in the watch... it wasn't because I had tried to kill her though... she wanted to protect me... or... that is what I want to believe was the reason for it."

He explained how Magdalene had trapped all his powers in the little device. She had been wounded at that time. He didn't remember what had happened though.

Rosette just sat there listening "I still don't understand why she had to seal you, to protect you..."

"It's because I would have been killed by the Order if she hadn't... they were on their way, and I was too weak to escape them." He let out a big yawn. The blonde looked thoughtful for a few seconds, before she got up "You should sleep," She told him "You're tired."

"And hungry." He added.

The blonde froze in her steps "Didn't I tell you no?" she grumbled.

"I decided to ignore that part!" he grinned "Now come to your Master."

She came, but instead of giving him access to her neck, she bonked him hardly on his head. He winced and rubbed the new lump "That was not necessary." He pouted.

"Oh but it was." She replied and crossed her arms "What do I get if I let you get some blood?"

"Good conscience?" he answered with a grin.

She rolled her eyes "That was very lame." She commented.

"Aw, come on... what else am I supposed to do?" he whined.

"Oh I know what you could get!" the blonde suddenly said, a big smile covering her face "Wait a sec, I'll be right back." She hurried out of the room and left him alone. He was staring at the closed door. A couple of minutes later she came back, her hands hiding something on her back.

"What do you have there?" he asked curiously. She smiled "Something you can eat." She replied, her smile widening. She sat down next to him on the bed, her hands still hidden on her back. He tilted his head questioningly at her "Show me what it is?"

She grinned and held her hands out for him "Here!" she said proudly "These will taste just as good... why else are they called 'Blood Oranges'."

"Blood Orange? Never heard of it." The little Demon examined the strange fruit and sniffed at it. It smelled kind of nice "_I wonder if there really is blood in those things..." _he thought. Rosette cut the fruits in half. Chrno noticed the bright red colour underneath the orange shell. She gave him a piece and waited for him to taste it.

"Have you ever tried these?" he asked. She shook her head "Nope."

He shrugged and took a bite. It didn't taste of blood at all. He grimaced at the sourly taste, making the blonde laugh "Doesn't taste good?" she asked. He shook his head "Yuck, no."

The door was suddenly flung open, a panting Azmaria ran inside "Rosette, Chrno!" she called "In town –pant- a Demon –pant- It's Aion we think."

Rosette nodded, Chrno was already on his way out of the bed.

**AN: I don't really like this chapter -.- but I uploaded it anyway.**

**HAPPY EASTER by the way ^_^ **

**Until next chapter ^^**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27.**

Rosette, Chrno and Azmaria sat in the back of one of the five cars, which had been send downtown to where the Demon had been located. Rosette narrowed her eyes as she saw a thick cloud of grey smoke rise from the middle in between the buildings.

Father Remington was driving the car, and a young nun was sitting next to him. She was full armed and even Rosette had got a weapon for her safety "Don't underestimate or trust a Demon." Remington said "Even though he was once a human."

Little Azmaria had gotten a couple of golden crosses, which she was supposed to stick into the ground, thus creating a holy barrier to catch the Demon with, then she had a couple of small vials with clear blue water inside. It wasn't normal water though; it would burn every Demon it came into contact with. The little albino clutched the crosses tightly in her small hands. She was shivering and her eyes were wide and nervous. She was sitting right next to Rosette.

The blonde could feel how the girl was shivering and placed a warm hand upon hers on the crosses "Don't worry," she whispered reassuring "We're gonna be okay." She smiled down at her. Chrno smiled as well "Sure we are." He comforted too. Azmaria relaxed a bit "You're right." She whispered back.

Rosette turned her eyes back out the window. The smoke cloud was getting darker and closer.

"We're soon there." Remington said "Prepare yourself."

Suddenly the telephone started ringing. Remington told Rosette to reach over and take it from the box that was in the back. She nodded and did what he said "Hello?"

Sister Kate was in the other end "Is that you Rosette? Okay, listen," the head nun said seriously "We just got another call; there is more than one Demon in that area where you're going... I got the message that there should be about four or five, or even more, so please be careful. I already sent reinforcement."

Rosette nodded "Understood, we'll be careful." Then she hung up. Remington looked at her through the rear-view mirror "Was it Sister Kate?"

Rosette nodded and repeated what the nun had told her. Remington groaned "Where did they all come from?" he wondered aloud, then turned his eyes on the nun next to him "I think we need the Gospels... I am not sure if the Sacreds are enough in this case."

"Yes Father Remington!" The nun replied and started rummaging through a bag she had around her hip.

Rosette let her gaze fall upon her own gun. She was ordered to stay away from the Demons, but she should keep the gun just in case. She swallowed. She had never before killed anything, and definitely not with a gun.

Chrno was unarmed. He wouldn't be safe with the holy weapons. At least he felt better now he was outside the Holy Order. He was determined to catch Aion and bring him to jail for what he had done to them. He wasn't sure how the powers would affect Aion's human body though. Hopefully he hadn't brought his own doom upon himself with this reckless act "_What human would voluntarily turn himself into a Monster?"_ he thought frustrated.

Remington stopped the car and told them to get out. They held their weapons ready just in case. The nun ran off towards a corner, where the smoke was coming from just around. She peaked around it, but could see nothing. Loud horrified screaming came from within the cloud and big crashes as if something was thrown against the walls of the buildings.

The nun looked up at Remington. He nodded at her and made a big glowing blue sword emerge from his pocket, then he went first into the cloud. Rosette and the others soon followed him.

A loud screech suddenly echoed through the air. It made shivers run down Rosette's spine. There was no animal in the world that could make such a sound.

Suddenly without warning, a hand shot out through the smoke and grabbed Rosette's ankle. She screamed as she was lifted into the air and hung upside down. When the smoke slowly cleared, she could see it was a Demon, though it was not Aion. The Demon screeched loudly. Everyone around it covered their ears.

Remington reacted quickly and flung his sword at the Demon. (Did that sound right? -.-') He hit it. The monster screamed and released it's hostage, dropping her to the ground. Chrno ran as fast as he could over and slid down under her, so she could land on him. All his breath was knocked out of his lungs as she fell on him hardly "Ooff!"

"That... was not funny." The blonde grumbled and rubbed her head. After a couple of seconds she heard muffled groaning from beneath her. She looked down and noticed the pained expression on Chrno's face. She got off of him immediately "Oh it's you... I'm sorry, are you okay?" she asked worriedly, but the little Demon simply smiled "Yeah, it's nothing." He reassured and coughed a few times "Don't worry... just need to get air back into my lungs."

Remington stepped over to them "At least the smoke is clearing... and we have one Demon down."

Azmaria was shaking in fear. The nun that had been with them in the car stood next to her.

Chrno got back to his feet and shook his head "I never thought you were that heavy." He mumbled and rubbed his stomach. He didn't notice the fume coming from the blonde's ears "Did you just tell me that I'm FAT???" she growled, turning her burning eyes at him. He gulped "No, of course not my Mistress!" he grinned sheepishly "I would never say anything like that!"

He got a hard bonk anyway.

Remington tried to hold back a smile "_Even in this situation they can still be like this._" He thought and started walking further towards the area where the smoke rose. Rosette stomped off, after him, while Chrno followed her, feeling much abused.

Azmaria walked next to him "Are you okay?" she asked nervously. He didn't answer, just nodded.

Rosette asked Remington where the other cars from the Order had gone to. Remington answered, that they had drove into another direction, surrounding the area. Sister Kate's reinforcement would soon be there too. The blonde Priest explained to her, that there were many different ranks in the Order, the highest being the Militia, which he was part of.

"I'll tell you everything when we're done here... now we should be careful." He grabbed his sword and held it up in front of him. The flapping of wings was slowly coming closer to where they were standing. A loud roar was heard from somewhere not far away from them.

Azmaria stepped over to stand closely next to her two friends. The nun walked over to stand in front of them together with Remington. She aimed her gun at the place the flapping sound came from.

It didn't even take five minutes, before a big Demon appeared, blowing the smoke away with his giant dragon-like wings. At least they were able to see something now. The Demon smirked "**I see little humans.**" It growled "**Tasty little humans.**" The Demon's eyes were red and glowing.

Chrno growled at it, making the Demon turn its attention to him "**Oh, I see a Demonic youngling.**" It growled, its smirk widening "**Did you catch these all by yourself?**"

Chrno narrowed his eyes "I am not one of you!" he snarled. The Demon bared its fangs "**Then you will die!"** he lunged at them, but the nun and Remington had been awaiting that. The nun aimed at the Demon's horns, while Remington stopped it with his sword. A little later it was no more than a little pile of dust on the ground.

"That wasn't very nice." A familiar voice suddenly said "I am sure he just wanted to play."

All five turned their eyes upwards. Aion was smirking down at them, but all five grimaced at what the Demonic powers had done to him. His wings were black and bat-like, his eyes were a deep violet colour, his long white hair looked like silver and blew like waves in the wind, his skin had turned dark and leather-like, it even looked as if his whole body was covered with small scales. His teeth were razor sharp and his ears were long and pointy. The last obvious change on his was two ebony horns on each side of his head.

"I look good don't I?" Aion asked, his smirk widening as he noticed them staring at him "I wouldn't be able to stop myself admiring me either if I were you."

Remington furrowed his brow "What have you done to yourself?" he asked "Why did you do such a stupid thing?"

Aion landed on the ground, his wings folding neatly on his back "You see..." he began to explain "Let us concentrate on the difference between a Demon and a Human." He started to pace "First of all, there are the many abilities... a Demon is capable of far more than a little weak human... then there is the very important fact that a Demon can live for decades, while a human mostly only reaches the nineties... A Demon is so to speak equal to a God compared to a human... and to be honest, don't you think this world needs a new God?" he burst into loud evil laughter.

**AN: Phew... I made it ^^ Aion's plan has been revealed.**

**I actually seem to be filled with ideas for this one... and I have absolutely no ideas for Winter Meeting -.-' I am actually playing with the thought to rewrite it. What do you think?**

**Oh well... until next chapter ^_^**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28.**

Remington frowned "A new God?" he growled "No one would ever cherish you as a God."

Aion smirked "Oh but my dear Father... I don't think they even have a choice." He replied and brushed a none existent hair away from his clothing.

Genai stepped forth from somewhere behind Aion. The Demon looked at them with a smirk, then whispered something to the white haired man. Aion smiled "Good... I guess we can let our guests have some fun now... if you would excuse me? I have something very important to tend to." He mock bowed and took off into the air.

Remington took aim, but before he was able to pull the trigger, a clawed hand appeared and grabbed the gun. Genai smirked "You wouldn't want to hurt anyone with that would you Father?" he growled "It wouldn't be very becoming... and definitely not very Fatherly either."

The young nun didn't hesitate for long; she aimed her gun and fired a Gospel at the Demon. Genai jerked his head up and saw the bullet, white glowing feathers surrounding it as it broke through the grey smoke towards him. Remington took the opportunity to jump out of the way.

Genai flared his wings and jumped, he was airborne immediately.

Remington whispered to Azmaria, that she should wait with the Holy Crosses, until they knew how big the area was in which the Demons were. He would get a call from some of his colleagues as soon as they knew. They would then plant a Cross in the ground at the same time to enclose the Demons in the barrier; it would weaken them and prevent them from spreading out over the whole city.

Remington looked at Chrno "You will be caught in it as well though." He said. Chrno nodded. He didn't know what it would do to him, but he didn't really care right now.

All of a sudden, a loud crack was heard from the street. It was breaking and a dark smoke emerged from the hole. Remington pushed them away from it and yelled "Don't touch the black smoke!"

"Why?" asked Rosette confused, following the Priest with the others.

It contains Legion... when that gets into your body, it will change your organs into those of a Demon and get filled with astral... the human body isn't able to stand the change and you'll die of it..."

Thank you for the explanation..." Rosette grinned, though her grin only hid the nervousness she really felt.

They found an empty building and hid inside. Suddenly something was ringing in the Priest's pocket. He took it out "Yes?" A long silence filled the room as they waited. Remington nodded "Good... we will... take care." A sad look crossed his face as he put the little device back into his pocket. Rosette asked what was wrong.

"Ten Militia already lost their lives in the fight... the rest of them are going to set up the Holy barrier as soon as they can..." Remington told them "Five Demons have been destroyed until now, but nor I nor any of the others know how many there are left..."

Suddenly the little device rang again. Remington took it. His eyes widened after a few seconds "Do what you can to free them... we're going to go in from the back." He ordered and put the device back "We have a problem..." he told them, folding his hands "I just got the news, that innocents have been involved... they are held hostage in the restaurant a little further down the street."

Rosette knew that wasn't all by the look in his eyes "Are they okay?" she asked worried. Remington closed his eyes "I am afraid we don't know..." he answered "They could very well have been killed... but they could also still be alive."

Rosette nodded. She looked at Chrno who had been strangely silent under all the tumults. She nudged his shoulder gently and made him lift his head to look at her "It's my entire fault..." he murmured "Aion used my powers to become a Demon... and he has used the same powers to summon all his minions."

Rosette sighed "We couldn't have prevented it... please stop thinking about it."

Azmaria shivered "Y-Y-Yes C-Chrno." She agreed.

Suddenly the little device rang again. Remington took it "Yes?" A short time of silence followed. Remington's eyes turned determined "Good, you can count on us... give the others the same order and then get ready." he stepped over to a window and looked outside "I just got the message that two out of four Crosses have been planted in the ground... the third will be ready in a couple of minutes." He told them "We'll have to plant the last Cross too, then the barrier can be created."

"What are we supposed to do?" asked Rosette as she stepped over to him.

"Easy... we have to plant the last Cross without trouble." He replied and turned his eyes to hers "It just has to work." His eyes continued to the young Demon "This is going to weaken you immensely though."

"Chrno nodded "It's okay." He said, though Remington wasn't finished "You already are very weak though... you are not fully your Demon self... I don't know how long your body will be able to stand the Holy Power of the Holy barrier."

Chrno grinned "You worry too much... I am after all only a Demon."

Rosette marched right up to him and boxed his ear "How dare you say something like that?" she growled.

"But Rosette!" he protested "It's the truth."

"You are a Demon so what?" she growled threateningly "You are not like the others though, so you don't deserve to be treated like them... Besides, you are also my friend, Right Az?"

Azmaria nodded "Yea, mine too." The little Albino smiled, making the Demon blush slightly.

Remington smiled at them "I'm sure you'll make it." He said and turned back to look out the window.

The smoke had almost disappeared, but they could hear shots and loud crashes from the outside. Rosette and the Nun came up next to him "We should get going as long as it's this quiet out." The nun suggested. Remington nodded "Right." He held up a gun, readying it for use.

Chrno stepped over to look out as well "I want to come too." He suddenly said "I don't want to just sit around doing nothing!"

Rosette bonked his head "No way, you stay here where you're safe!" she commanded, but he wouldn't listen "No Rosette..." he replied "I will come, no matter if you want or not... don't you remember our promise?"

The blonde looked puzzled "What?"

"I promised to protect you didn't I? I know it's when we met years ago, but that promise still applies."

"I know you said that." She grumbled back "But I am not the little child from years ago... I can take care of myself now."

"No you can't!" he snapped "These aren't normal humans, these are Demons, and Demons can do much more to you than a Human."

A loud crash interrupted their quarrel, as one of the buildings collapsed. Remington sighed "Alright, let's go... but take care and stay safe."

The nun nodded "Yes Father Remington!" she replied and ran off out of the building. Remington placed a hand on Azmaria's shoulder "If you don't want to come, you should run away... this is far too dangerous for a young girl."

Azmaria shook her head. Even though the little girl had small glittering tears in her eyes, she still didn't want to run away "I have to help my Friends." She replied determined "And even though I'm scared, I still want to come!"

Rosette smiled "You are so brave Az." She said.

"You too though Rosette!" Azmaria grinned.

Remington realised there was nothing he could do to hold them back "Alright you three, just promise me to be careful okay? I don't want to loose you."

All three smiled and said in unison "We promise."

**AN: I had to kick myself through this chapter -.-' it took me four days to write it. **

**I at least hope it got good -.- I did my very best writing it.**

**There wasn't much action in this one, but they aren't really "in" the fight yet... let's see what happens next time ^^ I have a few small ideas for it (Some of the earlier characters are going to show up ^^)**

**Until next chapter...**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29.**

Azmaria's heart was beating wildly in her little chest. Her hands were clutched tightly around the four little golden Crosses she carried with her. Chrno was running to her left while Rosette was to her right "_I am not scared, I am not scared, you're a brave girl."_ She thought over and over again, but unfortunately it didn't help much with the roars, screams and crashes coming from outside in the street.

The young nun had run off to help some of her colleagues, while Remington stayed with Rosette, Chrno and Azmaria.

They hadn't met any other Demons "They're probably busy fighting the other Order members." Remington said.

They reached a giant red building. Within that building was the restaurant in which the innocents were held captive. Remington knew that there had to be a backdoor somewhere.

Chrno suddenly stopped abruptly. Rosette and the others stopped as well as they noticed him missing at their side "Chrno what is it?" Rosette asked.

The little Demon let his eyes scan the area carefully. They narrowed slightly as he sensed something that definitely shouldn't be there "A Demon is close by." He announced "A low class." And as soon as the last word was said, the ground gave a hard jolt. The alleyway they were on broke and out came a big Demon. It glowered at them, then let out a shrill shriek.

Azmaria covered her ears with a squeak.

Remington didn't waste any time and aimed his gun at the Creature's heart. Chrno stepped back and stood protectively in front of the girls. The blonde Priest's shot hit the target, but unfortunately it didn't kill it.

The Monster leaped for the enemies with sharp claws held out in front of him. Chrno growled, but didn't move away from his position in front of his friends. Remington joined him and took aim again. This time the bullet left back a deadly wound in the bigger Demon's chest. It fell and stayed lifeless on the ground.

Azmaria was enclosed in the blonde's arms "Shhh it's gone now Az, it's okay... I'm afraid though it wasn't the last we have met." She looked up at Remington "You're right, this was nothing... it was only a low class." He said "We don't know what abilities the high class Demons have."

"Applesauce!" Chrno grumbled "And here I am at my weakest."

Remington chuckled "I'm sure you know how to defend yourself."

"It's not me I'm worried about," Chrno grumbled "I am simply a mere Demon... it's them I'm worried about." He pointed a little clawed finger at the two girls.

Azmaria had stopped clinging to Rosette by now and was rubbing her teary eyes "I'm okay." She whimpered "I-I am ready to go on."

Rosette stroked the Albino's head "I am too." She said, then bonked the Demon on his head "Ouch!!! What was that for again?" Chrno grumbled.

"Just because I'm female, doesn't mean I can't be careful, now stop playing the great protector and let us help too."

The purple head shook his head "No!" he replied stubbornly, crossing his arms over his chest "I won't!"

"OH YOU STUBBORN LITTLE DEMON," Rosette burst angrily "STOP IT OR I'LL TIE YOU TO A LAMP-POST!!!!"

Remington waved his arms, trying to make them quiet down "Do you want them to hear us?"

"Oh Applesauce!" they all quieted down, listening carefully for any suspicious sounds. Everything was quiet though.

"Okay, now Azmaria, if you please plant the Cross in the ground right here," he marked a spot on the ground "And then press the little button on top of it, then you will create the Barrier."

Azmaria nodded "Okay."

She did as she was told, putting the Cross where she was told to. A green glow started pulsating from it and slowly creating what almost looked like a bubble. Remington smiled "Good, now we can move into the building... I just hope the hostages are still alive."

Before they moved though, Remington held Chrno back "You okay?"

Chrno didn't feel so good, he felt as if his powers were slowly being sucked out of him, he nonetheless nodded "Sure, don't worry about me." He grinned and followed the others towards the backdoor of the restaurant.

**AN: I'm tired -.- I'm going to sleep now. Sorry it got a little short -.-**

**I hoped you liked the chapter ^^ Goodnight. **

**More is gonna happen in next chapter ^^**

**Until next chapter...**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30.**

Chrno looked slightly drained as they entered the building; his breath came out in small uneven huffs. Rosette watched him "You don't look so good." She told him, worry audible in her voice. Chrno turned an obviously fake smile at her "Don't worry, I feel great." He reassured her, but not really convincing the young blonde. She decided to keep an eye on him.

Azmaria was walking next to Rosette, she stopped midstep, when she suddenly felt a light wisp of air brush up her arm. She froze and took a look back over her shoulder. There was nothing there.

"_**Hello little girl..."**_ a deep voice suddenly growled. Azmaria squeaked and spun around. Still nothing. She clutched the last crosses even tighter.

"_**Aww... don't be afraid little one." **_The voice said _**"We just want to play with you."**_ Azmaria shivered and spun around to follow her friends, but they were all gone. Her eyes frantically searched the area for them "R-Rosette? Chrno? Where a-are you guys?" she called. The room filled with deep laughter "_**Are you scared?" **_the voice taunted _**"Let us free you from your misery."**_

All at once a giant Devil appeared from the shadows. It was looking like something that had been lying in the water for a very long time. The little Albino let out a shriek and turned to run. The Demon laughed and followed her "_**You can't escape us little girl, Hahaha.**_"

"HELP ME PLEASE!!!" she screamed.

She kept running, but the hallway seemed to be endless. She was never able to reach the door, even though it was so close she could see it. She was panting and her feet started to hurt, but she wouldn't stop.

Suddenly she stumbled over her own feet and crashed to the floor. She sat up wincing in pain. The Demon laughed again "_**Aww, fell down did we?" **_he mocked _**"Come here, let us help you."**_ the Demon bared his sharp fangs and claws and jumped straight at her.

The little Albino screamed at the top of her lungs and covered her eyes.

**BANG!!!**

**BANG!!!**

**BANG!!!**

The loud sound broke through the air together with a warm gust of wind. The next the little girl heard was a roar of pain and what sounded like curses in another language. She felt a pair of warm arms wrap around her from behind, making her break out into small soft sobs "It's okay, I'm here." She heard a familiar voice whisper. She looked up and was met by the relieved azure eyes of Rosette "Are you okay?" she asked worriedly.

Azmaria nodded and hugged the blonde "I was so scared."

"I know." Rosette smiled and stroked her over her head "Come on, we better go find Remington and Chrno..." she took one of the Crosses and planted it in the floor. A barrier appeared and pulsated out from wall to wall "This will keep other Demons out." She said and helped Azmaria up from the ground.

They ran off down the hallway, which now wasn't endless anymore. Azmaria couldn't help but think how lucky she was to have such good friends.

"Where are Father Remington and Chrno?" the little girl asked. Rosette flinched "Probably worried sick about us?" she laughed sheepishly "And probably a little angry too... You see... I went off finding you without telling them."

Azmaria's eyes widened "Chrno won't like that." She told her.

"I know..." Rosette grinned.

They heard shots coming the second floor. The girls increased their speed and hurried up the stairs "I guess they need us." The blonde said and stopped at the door to the second floor. Azmaria was standing right behind her. Rosette gave her the sign to be quiet.

A scream was heard, followed by a shot. Then they heard someone calling their names "ROSETTE!!! AZMARIA!!!" it was Chrno's voice. Rosette peeked out from behind the door and saw Remington fighting another Demon, this one even uglier than tha last one. Chrno was leaning weakly against the wall; he was holding his bleeding arm.

"Stay here Az!" Rosette told her "You shan't see this." She jumped out from behind the door and fired the Sacreds in her gun at the Demon. The Demon was distracted and Remington took the opportunity to grab his sword and give it the final blow.

Remington panted and put his sword back into his pocket. He turned to see the girls walk towards him "Is everyone alright?" he asked.

Rosette nodded "Yea... we're okay." She stepped over to Chrno who looked at her with narrowed eyes "Why didn't you tell me you left? Do you know how-" he was cut off as a hand clasped his mouth shut "I know and I'm sorry!" Rosette grumbled "But you're weak and Azmaria was in danger... it was the best thing to leave you with Remington."

Chrno removed her hand with his and kept it there "Promise me you won't do that again." He growled, tightening his hold on her hand a little. Rosette huffed "Fine, I promise." She mumbled and looked away from him.

Azmaria had walked over to them as well and was now examining the Demon's arm "It's just a scratch." Chrno reassured "Isn't bad."

Remington took a look at it "You're very far in your development... you're even able to bleed now."

Chrno nodded "It would be nice with a little blood though." He looked up at the blonde. Rosette glared at him "Now isn't the right time Chrno." She hissed.

"Now is the best time... I would feel stronger and would maybe be able to heal my wounds."

She sighed "Fine... but only a little." She crossed her arms and felt Chrno place a trembling hand on her shoulder. She winced when his slightly bigger fangs sunk in "Just hurry would you? This hurts." she grumbled.

Azmaria took the opportunity to sit down on the floor. Everything seemed silent now. Remington didn't let his guard down yet though.

When Chrno was finished ten minutes later, he felt slightly better. Rosette glared "That took you long enough."

All of a sudden a faint cry reached their ears. It seemed to come from one of the rooms not far away from them. Chrno stiffened and sniffed the air "It's coming from that room over there." He said, making Remington run over to it. He readied his gun and kicked the door in.

In the middle of the big, dark room sat a little toddler, no older than two. The little boy cried harder at the sight of them. Azmaria hurried over to him and picked him up "Shhh, it's okay little sweetie." She cooed, calming the child down. Rosette and the others took a look around.

"Is he alone?"

Chrno nodded "I feel no life in this room except from us and him." He said.

Azmaria got up "We can't just leave him here." She said.

Remington sighed "No I guess we can't..." he rubbed the bridge of his nose "This was really unexpected..." he mumbled more to himself than the others "How are we supposed to fight with a little child with us?"

His thoughts were soon interrupted by a loud roar coming from outside in the street. He and the others hurried over and pulled back the curtains. Outside stood a big muscular Demon. His mouth was set into a smirk and his eyes were white without any pupils. Other Demons and Militia members were lying on the ground, some of them seriously wounded.

Aion was flying a little above the giant. He laughed "May I introduce to you, my newest creation... this is Viede." He called. Viede roared in laughter as he swatted another Militia member away as was it only a bug.

"Oh no..." Remington whispered "This Demon isn't like the others, I can feel it."

Chrno tensed up "I feel an extremely powerful aura around him... he is definitely different."

Azmaria hugged the little toddler closer to her "What are we supposed to do?" she asked.

Shots were fired at the giant, but they didn't even leave a single scratch. This was definitely going to be bad.

**AN: I kicked myself through another chapter ^^ but I think it will be easier now.**

**We're almost there now X3 the big fight (not with Aion yet though) will soon be there ^-^**

**I finally have time to write again ^^ I had my hands full with my entrance assignment for my next school, but I'm finished and am bored again -.-' **

**Until next chapter ^_^**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31.**

There wasn't any more life in the building. Remington and the others hadn't found any other humans except from the little toddler. Azmaria was rocking the child back and forth in her arms, silently singing a soft tune. Rosette was watching them with a worried look.

Chrno was sitting on the ground taking a small break. The Holy Barrier was taking its toll on him and he wasn't sure how long he could stand the pressure of the Holy energy.

"We should get back outside." Remington said and brushed some stray hairs out of his face "The faster we get this over with, the better it is."

Rosette and the others agreed wholeheartedly on that and started their way out of the house. Chrno was panting and his eyes were flying from one wall to the other, as if frantically looking for an escape. Rosette noticed the slightly panicky look in his eyes. She slowed down so she could walk next to him "You look horrible!" she told him.

His eyes flew to her, his pupils only thin slits "I don't really know how I shouldn't... I-I want this feeling to stop... please make this unbearable pressure stop soon." He placed a clawed hand on his forehead, a pained expression on his face "I-I want to get away from here..."

"It will soon be over." Rosette told him "I promise you that."

They reached the door from which they had entered. Remington took a peek outside to ensure there weren't any Demons. When he was sure the coast was clear, he led them out and towards a safe hide. The Priest told them they should stay where they were, while he himself would bring the child away.

Rosette nodded and sat down next to the young Demon "Are you sure you can stand it much longer?" she asked "If you can't you're allowed to leave the barrier."

Chrno shook his head "No, I won't leave." He replied stubbornly.

Azmaria watched him worriedly "M-Maybe I can make him relax with a song..." she mumbled shyly, a faint pink colour clouding her cheeks. Rosette smiled "Yes, it would be very nice Az."

Azmaria blushed and started a soft tune. Right before she finished, Remington came back to them. He looked serious "I think you should get away from here." He said.

Rosette narrowed her eyes "No!" she replied firmly.

Remington sighed "Please... It's too dangerous." he pleaded, but none of the three were about to agree with him. He sighed once more "What am I supposed to do to make you go?"

"Please Father, there is nothing you can do... it is our fault that Aion has become like this, so we should help beat him." Rosette told him.

Remington was about to reply, when the ground gave a hard jolt. A car had exploded not far away from them, followed by a deep resounding laughter.

Suddenly another Demon appeared behind them and pushed them out onto the street. The same Demon was hit by a hard rock from one of the buildings a little later, making him fall unconscious immediately. It shouldn't really have had that effect on him, but he had been weakened by the barrier.

Chrno shook his head "What a dork." He mumbled. They all looked up, when they felt a dark presence looming over them "Look what we have here." Viede smirked "Two little girlies, a Priest and a youngster." The big Demon grinned evilly "Which one will it be first?"

Rosette pulled Azmaria behind her, telling her to stay still. The blonde noticed something shiny from Remington's pocket and slid her hand into it. It was a little gun. She guessed there was something very powerful inside of it; she felt a strong energy pulsate from it "_Just for emergency._" She thought, and let the little weapon disappear into her own pocket.

Remington started firing some shots from his other gun at the Demon, but they didn't even give him a single scratch. Viede smirked widely "Holy energy can't kill me Father, you should know that by now." he growled and in turn fired a black fireball at the four.

Remington grabbed Rosette while Chrno grabbed Azmaria and jumped out of the way. Viede laughed "At last some entertainment." He grumbled and fired another fireball at them, making them jump away again.

Remington aimed his gun at the Demon again and pulled the trigger, but like the first time, the shots didn't hurt him the least. The blonde Priest cursed under his breath. He pulled out a small dagger with holy engravings in the blade and threw it. Viede caught it though and crushed it in his hand "Nice try Priest." He growled.

Viede bashed them away with his hand, none of them had the time to dodge or jump aside. Rosette had her arms wrapped tightly around the little albino. She looked up at the Demon, which smirked back down at her "Oh, I sense a strong connection between you and a Demon," he said and leaned in closer to them "You have a contract don't you?"

"That's none of your business!" the blonde snarled, pushing Azmaria behind her.

Chrno got back onto his shaking feet and charged forward. Viede saw him and laughed "How cute, the youngster really thinks he can beat me." He grinned and kicked the younger Demon away. Chrno's back collided with the wall on the opposite side, where he slowly slid onto the ground.

Viede smirked "Now be a good boy and stay there." He said and turned back to the girls "Now, where were I?" he reached a hand forwards as if to grab the girls, but he was abruptly cut off, as a shining sword crashed into the ground right between them, almost cutting off his hand. He roared "WHO DARES TO INTERUPT ME?" and let his eyes travel around the area.

His eyes fell on a giant shining knight made of crystal standing in the middle of the street. His eyes narrowed further "Who are you?"

The knight didn't answer, he just lift his sword, ready to strike again.

"ANSWER ME!" Viede ordered, his eyes glowing faintly.

"Oh what bad manners you have." A female voice said "You really shouldn't be so rude mein Liebchen." A woman stepped out from behind the knight. She was smiling, her right glove glowing brightly.

Rosette looked up; her eyes widened at what she saw "Sa-Satella? How-How did you-?" she stuttered shocked. The older woman smirked "Nice to see you again too Rosette." She grinned "So this is where you play around when I'm not watching."

Chrno had woken up as well and was staring at her "W-What are you?" he asked. Satella looked at him; the knight copied her movement "I am what the Germans call a 'Juwelen Hexe' in English 'Jewel Witch'... but I prefer 'Hexe der Juwelen'."

"Hexe der Juwelen? Never heard of it..." Rosette mumbled.

"That's because I'm quite unique." Satella smirked, then suddenly remembered something. She turned big eyes on Chrno and ran over to him "Oh Dear, are you hurt mein Schatz?" she cooed and stroked his head. The knight remained where he was this time.

Remington got up and examined the knight "Amazing... a crystal knight..." he mumbled.

Viede let out a loud roar and attacked the knight. Satella released Chrno and got up "Oh Mai, mein mutigster Ritter, greif an!" (Means "Oh May, my bravest Knight, attack!"... can't really remember what she's saying -.-) the knight lift his sword and swung it at the Demon.

The Demon wasn't fast enough and was hit square in his chest. He flew backwards with a howl and landed harshly on the ground. Satella's smug look didn't last for long though, as Viede started laughing loudly "That couldn't even tickle me." He said and got up.

With one strike, his hand collided with the knight, making him fall to pieces. Viede smirked "Now, what are you gonna do?" he asked, showing his sharp fangs.

**AN: Well... I am not sure the chapter got too good... but I hope it's enough****.**

**  
Until next chapter ^_^ **


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32.**

Satella couldn't believe it. None of her Crystal beasts had been able to hurt the Demon.

Chrno lay moveless and tired on the ground. His attacks had been for granted too and neither of them knew what they could do. Viede of course was amused by their unsuccessful tries.

Remington and the other Militia members had never seen anything like it. The Demons they used to fight were not as strong as this one.

Rosette and Azmaria made their way over to the little Demon. He looked up at them wearily "I-I can't-" he began, panting as if he had just ran a marathon. Rosette picked him up and let him rest against her. Remington was helping the Militia removing the wounded, but Viede obviously didn't agree with that.

Satella only had one Jewel beast left, it was a big silver lion "Eisen Löwe, Greif ihn an!" (Means Iron lion, attack him) the lion jumped onto Viede's back and dug it's claws and teeth into his shoulders. Viede let out a loud roar and tried to pry the animal off of him.

Remington and the Militia took the opportunity to take the wounded away outside the barrier.

Soon the lion lay shattered on the ground. Satella fell to her knees fully exhausted, she was at the end of her rope and nothing what she did helped.

Rosette gritted her teeth "There must be some way we can beat that thing!" she growled.

"There is something." A voice suddenly piped up from right behind them. All three turned around to find Shader sitting curled together at the wall of the building. Rosette stared at her "What could it be?"

Shader grinned "Well... think about it. Viede can withstand all kind of Holy energy... but what with the Demonic energy? Aion doesn't expect a Demon to fight him."

"What Demon? The only Demon on our side is Chrno and he's not feeling well enough to fight... besides he already tried it and was swatted away like a bug."

"Well right now he is a pipsqueak (she ignored the little weak "Hey!" coming from Chrno) how about you try opening the watch around your neck?"

"Didn't you say it was dangerous?" Rosette narrowed her eyes at the black haired woman. Shader shrugged "Of course it's dangerous... we could explode... but it is as well your last way out of this."

The blonde looked down and placed a hand on the pocket watch. She soon felt another hand being placed upon hers. She looked up and was met by two worried ruby eyes "Is that a risk you are really willing to take?" Chrno asked, then looked at Azmaria. The blonde would never let anything happen to her. She smiled "Shader? Could you do me a favour?"

Shader nodded and leaned in so Rosette could whisper something in her ear. A smile spread on Shader's face "Of course I could do that... see ya later!" with that, the woman grabbed Azmaria around her waist and pulled her away from them.

"WHAT? HEY! LET ME GO!!!" Azmaria cried, but Shader wouldn't listen. Rosette smiled at the young Demon "I didn't want her to be hurt."

"I won't allow you to be hurt either..." Chrno said "I promised I'd protect you from any danger."

"You really did a poor job didn't you?" she teased, making him pout "You didn't make my job easy too you know?" he shot back. She crossed her arms "Do you want me to open the damn thing or what?"

In the meantime Viede was occupied by some of the Militia.

"Please Chrno! Azmaria is safe now... we have nothing to lose... it's our last hope to win this."

"Since when do you believe our enemy? That woman works for Aion."

"I... I just have that feeling." She whispered.

Chrno let out a deep sigh "Fine... but don't blame me afterwards then."

Rosette grinned and hugged him "Don't worry, I won't... now let's see what this thing can do." She straightened and grabbed the watch. She took a deep breath and broke it up. The middle of the watch started to glow a faint green light and Chrno felt strange.

After a couple of minutes, nothing at all had happened. Viede who had stopped and watched them now laughed "Didn't work did it?" he mocked and stomped towards them. He grabbed Chrno's collar and threw him away "AHRG!!!" he landed harshly on the ground. Viede then turned his attention to Rosette "Now what did you want to do with this thing?"

Rosette couldn't believe it "It can't be! Something _should_ happen! Why did nothing happen at all?"

"Bad luck for you." Viede replied and shot an energy ball straight at her. She covered her eyes and thought the worst, but the ball never hit her. She looked up and saw Remington standing in front of her. His sword had destroyed the ball and Viede wasn't amused "You again?"

Remington sat down next to the blonde. He was visibly very tired by now "Thank you Remington!" Rosette said. He looked at her with a smile "You're welcome."

The big Demon growled "You dare to interrupt me? I'll show you." he lift up a car and launched it at them. Remington got up and stood protectively in front of the blonde. The car was about to hit them, when a red fireball appeared out of nowhere and crashed into the flying vehicle. The car landed a couple of metres away from them.

"What was that?" Rosette asked. Both she and Remington looked around for the source. Their eyes widened as they saw another Demon not far away from them. This Demon was different though. He was big, had a pair of black Dragon-like wings on his back, golden burning eyes, three eye-like gems on his forehead, two long tufted ears and behind his ears a pair of ivory horns.

He was wearing black and red leather armour and a long bony tail sticking out of his neck. Rosette gasped when she noticed the long purple hair "I-It can't be..."

Viede growled and glared at the newcomer "Who are you? Why do you help those puny creatures?"

The new Demon glared at him "None of your business."

Azmaria had finally managed to get out of Shader's grip "Why did you do that?" she growled angrily. Shader shrugged "Because your friend told me to."

Azmaria snorted and spun around. She froze as she saw the purple haired Demon "Oh no... it's another one." She gasped and started running as fast as she could back to Rosette and Remington. Rosette wrapped an arm around the little albino as she saw her "I won't go away again!" she told her, making Rosette nod. Shader joined them a little later together with Satella.

Viede growled threateningly. This was something he hadn't expected "Very well," he hissed "If you're not willing to join me, then I'll have to kill you."

The other Demon nodded "Then so be it."

**AN: I had trouble writing this -.- but this was as good as it could get.**

**Until next chapter ^_^ **


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33.**

"Sir? Are you ready for dinner? Sir?" the young woman looked into the room, but it was empty. She sighed and walked to her Mistress "Mistress? The young Master has done it again."

The older woman got up from the white leather chair "I'll get him." She said and dismissed the young girl. The woman walked through most of the house; she ended in the garden, where she found him sitting at the lake. He was staring dreamily out at the water.

"What's wrong Darling?" she asked worried "Are you feeling well?"

He turned to look at her. She gasped as she saw how pale he was, how thin he was. His eyes were dull and he had bags underneath each eye. He wore black clothing; refused to wear any other colour. He forced a smile "I'm quite fine Mother... I just need to be alone for a while."

She sighed and walked over to give him a hug "This has been going on for so long... why can't you leave the past behind and live the life you have now? If you don't stop, I don't know what will happen to you."

A pained expression crossed his face and he shrugged the woman's arms off of him "No! I will not give up hope." He told her firmly "I won't stop."

The woman stroked his long locks softly "Come inside soon... dinner is about to be ready." She whispered and left. She had done everything to make him feel well, but nothing she did would let him forget about his past.

His eyes again turned to the deep blue water "_The same colour as her eyes._" He mused "Am I being selfish? These people only want the best for me... and I am pushing them away for you..." he let out a soft laugh "Of course... you're all worth it..." a sparkling tear trailed down his pale cheek "I want to see you soon... but I'm sick... I am not able to go looking for you... I'm a wreck."

He heard footsteps approach from behind. He looked over his shoulder at a young girl with black hair. She smiled sadly at him "Mother wants you to come to dinner."

"I'm not hungry Jenn." He smiled "Please tell her I want to stay out here for a little longer."

She stepped over next to him "You can't just stop living because of her Joshua," She growled "You have to take better care of yourself."

"Please Jennifer... just go... I'll be okay."

She left with a huff. Joshua watched her for a while until she was out of sight. She might be his "Sister" but there was only one person he would ever treat like one.

He didn't know how long he just sat there. But suddenly he was dragged out of his dreamy state by whispering voices. He turned his head and scanned the area. He could see nothing at first, but then he noticed that some of the bushes were moving.

"Are you sure it's here?" a male voice whispered.

"Shut up!" another one said.

"You both shut up!" a third hissed "Ouch dammit!!!"

"Oi, you stepped on my foot!" a fourth growled.

"Then remove it you dork!" the first growled back.

Joshua tilted his head questioningly "Who's there??" he called, standing up. His legs were a bit shivery, but he didn't care. The movements in the bushes froze.

"Oh my God, there is someone there!" voice number two whispered.

"Of course there is someone there idiot!" voice number three growled.

"But what if they think we're thieves?" voice number one asked nervously.

"They wouldn't be too wrong in that." A fifth voice now mumbled.

"SHUT UP!" all others hissed in unison.

Joshua rolled his eyes "Just come out already." He said and sat back down.

Seven heads popped out from the greenness. They were all looking in different directions until all eyes landed on him. A boy black curly hair and brown eyes stepped forth from their hide "Oi, are you... Joshua?"

Joshua nodded "Yes, that's me." He replied.

The boys face brightened "Jesus Christ we found you!!!" he exclaimed happily "Oi guys, this is him!"

The other boys stormed forth from the bush and stared at him wide eyed "You serious?"

Joshua tilted his head once more, not really being able to follow the conversation. The black haired boy stepped over to him "Heya there! My name is Kai... so you're Joshua are you?"

Joshua nodded "Yes, I'm Joshua."

"Did she arrive? We wanna see her."

"Who?" Joshua asked confused.

"What?" another boy burst "She isn't here then?"

"Jasper, relax will you?" Kai snapped, then turned back to Joshua "So... she hasn't arrived yet huh?"

"Who?" the blonde boy had to ask again, but instead of answering Kai noticed the paleness of Joshua's skin and the bags under his eyes "You don't look so well," he commented "You sick?"

Joshua nodded "Some new kind of illness," he replied "None of my doctors know what it is... it won't kill me though."

Kai looked relieved "That's good to hear buddy..." he smiled "Now... we should probably be on our way again... can't stay here ya know?"

Joshua smiled "Of course you can," he said "We have enough spare-rooms for all of you."

The boys immediately brightened "Really? Wow... you're the best man!"

Joshua chuckled "My parents will probably be a little shocked when they see you, but I'll just tell them you're friends of mine."

"We are friends buddy!" Kai grinned "And don't worry about the parents... we'll offer our help in the household as payment."

The other boys agreed "Sure."

Joshua smiled "That's very nice of you." all of a sudden a feeling of dizziness spread throughout him. His eyes drooped and he stumbled slightly. Jasper stepped up next to him "Oi, you don't look so good bud."

"I-I get that sometimes... it's normal." His eyes closed and he fell forward. Kai and Jasper caught him in his fall "Jesus, he's got a fever!" Phil exclaimed as he placed a hand on the pale boy's forehead. Kai swallowed "Fast, go tell the parents, me and the others bring him inside."

Kai and Jasper each took a firm hold of the blonde and carried him in. The other boys opened the doors and called through the room for help.

Kai looked down at the blonde "Don't worry Josh, you're soon in your room. WHERE ARE THESE PARENTS?"

Phil came back a little later, followed by a wealthy looking pair and a black haired girl. The woman gasped at the sight of the unconscious boy. The man hurried forward and took the him from the other boys' arms "I suggest you call the doctor." Kai said.

The woman nodded "Yes... Jennifer, get some cold water and a cloth please."

The girl nodded "Yes Mother!"

The boys weren't asked why they were there. They followed the man that carried Joshua. They helped him making it as comfortable for Joshua as possible, then did their best to help the man as good as they could. Kai heard the blonde whisper a name in his unconsciousness "Rosette... Rosette..."

The black haired boy sat down next to him "She'll be here soon buddy, I promise." He whispered and hoped with all of his heart that it was true.

**AN: Don't you just hate it when things like this happen XD**

Don't worry, we'll return to the fight in next chapter ^^ this was only a little sidetrack chapter.

**Until next chapter ^_^ **


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34.**

This couldn't be Chrno. This Demon looked so different from the little pip squeak like Shader had called him.

"What a hottie... rrrrawr!" it came from Satella, who watched the new Demon with hungry eyes. Rosette rolled her eyes and most of all wanted to bonk the woman on her crown. She even lift up her hand to do so, but a shot of pain suddenly tore through her. She gasped and clutched the pocket watch in a tight grip "_What was that?_" she thought.

"You will probably feel pain and start feeling tired." Shader said from right next to her. The blonde looked at her "W-Why?" her breath started coming out in small pants.

"Your Demon friend needs energy to stay like this you know? Since you're his contractor, he is forced to steal yours..."

"What does that mean?" Azmaria asked slightly nervous.

"Well... her Demon takes her energy until he is done fighting... if he doesn't end it before all her energy is sucked out of her, then I'm afraid she'll simply die of exhaustion... simple isn't it?"

Azmaria and the others stared at her "But is there nothing-"

"Nope, there is not." Shader cut off "Let's just hope your Demon can beat Viede... he is our only hope."

Viede let out a loud roar and launched himself at other Demon. The latter flared out his big wings and shot into the air, dodging the attack. Viede growled and didn't take long to flare his own wings, following his prey. Both Demons seemed to be merciless in the fight. The attacks were with full force.

Viede bared his fangs and growled something to Chrno. Chrno's eyes narrowed at that and he flew like an arrow towards him. The fight went on for some time, none of them wanting to give up.

Rosette hoped the fight would end soon, she felt as if she had just had an extremely long run.

Viede was hit by an attack and crashed into a building. Chrno noticed Rosette lying on the ground and flew down to land next to her "Rosette, what is it?"

Shader explained everything for him. His eyes widened "What? Why didn't you tell me sooner?" he growled and cradled the blonde in his arms "Let's close the watch Rosette, please." He pleaded eyes full of concern. All at once, Viede appeared from the pile of house parts. For the first time during this fight, it seemed he was hurt. He had bruises all over it and his eyes were glowing bright golden.

Chrno cursed. He leaned down to the blonde's ear and whispered "I'll end this quickly Rosette, I promise." Then he gave her over to Remington "Take good care of her until I'm back." He said and flew off once more. Remington looked down at the girl in his arms. She was looking up at the Demon with small tired eyes, though still a weak smile on her face.

Viede seemed more merciless than ever. Both Demons used all the attacks they had to beat the other, both had almost the same amount of power and agility. Viede's most used attack was aim shots at his opponent and then use another attack when Chrno dodged. Chrno was more of the defensive type, who used his long tail to divert Viede's aims. Chrno got some small wounds, but he managed to dodge or block the most dangerous attacks. It was almost like to see a bullfight. Chrno didn't use too much energy as he mostly stayed at one point in the air, while Viede was flying wildly about to try and kill the him.

"Your thoughts are with the human down there aren't they?" Viede growled and tried another attack, his fist was glowing and he aimed it at Chrno's chest. Chrno used his tail to grab Viede's arm and fling him straight into another building. Viede didn't take long before he launched at Chrno again.

Chrno dodged it though and aimed a thin fire lance at him. The lance bore into the bigger Demon's back and pierced right through him. Viede tried to attack Chrno again, but the fire lance took its toll on him. He let out a growl and grabbed Chrno's foot. It was hard to stay in the air and for a moment it seemed that Viede would pull Chrno with him into the deep. Fortunately he could shake him off with the help of his tail. Viede let out a roar and fell to the ground crashing into the street with high speed. The fight was over at last.

Chrno sighed relieved and returned to the ground. He landed by his friends "How is Rosette?" was the first thing he asked. He took a look at the blonde and saw she was sleeping, then he reached out and closed the watch "She was so exhausted that she fell asleep... a little longer though and she hadn't been able to ever wake up again." Remington said.

Chrno felt how the wings, tail and horns vanished, how his ears became shorter and how his armour changed to normal clothes. Something was strange though, he was still as big as Remington though "How come?" Chrno asked. Remington shrugged "Perhaps you're finally back to your full Demon powers."

Chrno grinned "Yea... that could be."

Azmaria hadn't said anything. She only sat there staring at the Demon, not daring to say anything to him. Chrno noticed her and smiled at her. She turned her eyes away from him quickly and wriggled a little closer to Remington. Chrno decided to definitely ignore the waterfall coming from Satella's mouth and her hungry, almost starving eyes.

"We should find Aion." Remington said and scooped the sleeping blonde up into his arms. Chrno nodded "You're right, but let me take her instead."

Remington agreed and moved to hand her over to Chrno, when suddenly a forceful fireball collided with the young Demon's back and bore into his skin. It all almost went in slow-motion "AHRG!" Chrno screamed painfully and fell hardly to the ground. Viede's face contorted into a triumphant smirk until the light in his eyes in the end died out.

Satella and Azmaria both caught him in his fall; Remington supported him while still holding Rosette in his arms. Remington placed her gently on the ground while he started examining Chrno. The Demon's body started to glow faintly and then transformed back into his child form.

Remington sighed "Like this he won't use too much energy and he can recover faster." He said. Satella determined scooped the purple head up into her arms "I'll take care of the sweet one! You can take the blonde."

Remington nodded "Alright, now let's go find Aion. Shader, do you know where-..." he stopped talking when he noticed that the black haired woman had disappeared "Where is she?" he saw her sitting next to the dead Viede. Remington narrowed his eyes "Will you please come over here instead of fumbling around with this demon? We need your assistance."

Shader looked disappointed "Yes Father." She mumbled with a pout and started leading them in the direction Aion was supposed to be.

Satella couldn't hold herself back and started nuzzling the unconscious Demon's cheek "You'll be okay mein Schatz, just stay with me, I won't let any bad guy get to you."

Azmaria was worried. Suddenly she heard a soft _'CLONK'_ as something dropped onto the ground from Rosette's pocket. She picked it up and saw it was a little gun. Without thinking about it, she let it vanish into her pocket. She would give it back later when Rosette was awake.

Dead Demons lay spread out all over the street. The militia had started cleaning up and tending the wounds of the hurt ones. It would be a hard work to repair and fix everything and then take care that nothing of what had happened got out into public. Kate would definitely not be pleased by the great amount of money she would have to pay to shut up the press.

"_Means another month with strict food rules._" He thought with a grimace.

Satella was taking a look around, when something warm seeped out onto her hands. With great dismay she noticed it was crimson blood and that it came from Chrno's wound in his back. She immediately told Remington, who hurrily told her to bring him over to the little tent which had been sat up in the street. Had Viede's last attack been strong nevertheless? They would have to see. There was only one person in the Order who had enough knowledge about Demons to find out.

**AN: ****the fight was bad, I know -.- **

**Until next chapter.**_  
_


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35.**

His eyes were bloodshot and heavy. His back hurt like hell and he felt as if he had been run over by a truck. The ground he was lying on was soft though and it smelled like lilacs and roses. His body was covered by a soft duvet and his head was resting on a fluffy pillow.

He let out a groan and opened his eyes. He was obviously in a car. A big car with many beds for the wounded. Around him in the beds lay different nuns and other militia members.

"Oh you're awake." A little voice piped up from not too far away from him. He turned his head painfully slowly and found a very shy Azmaria with a tray in her hands. She placed the tray on a little table next to him and stepped back, fidgeting with her long tresses.

He tilted his head questioningly "What's wrong Az?" he asked. He took a look around "And where is Rosette?"

Azmaria looked down "It's just... you look so different now," she mumbled "I'm used to see you as a boy that looks my age, not a grown man."

Chrno looked down. He had changed back into his bigger human form. He chuckled softly "Don't worry Az, I'm still the same."

She nodded and answered his second question "Rosette is outside... she has been eating a lot to gain back her strength."

"A lot?"

Azmaria nodded "A lot!"

Chrno sweat dropped "By a lot you mean..."

"Two chickens, two pizzas, one salad, three plates of pudding, and five pancakes... she ordered everything herself." Azmaria told him. Just as the last sentence left her lips, Satella entered, followed by Remington and an old man with a little cap and a pair of strange goggles on his nose.

"Hello mein Schatz, how are you darling?" Satella asked, eying him slowly up and down. Chrno felt uneasy under her lingering gaze and shifted a little under the covers. He looked passed her to the blonde man "Where is Rosette?" he asked.

"Eating..." Remington replied and looked out the way they had come from "Still..."

The old man stepped up next to the bed "I don't know if we have met before, but my name is Edward Hamilton... known better as the Elder," he greeted "My memory isn't like it used to be." He gave the Demon a big grin, then whispered "You sure are lucky to travel with two such nicely rounded women." He glanced at Satella as he said that.

"Uhm... My pleasure." Chrno smiled weakly, ignoring the last comment. He suddenly felt a hand on his knee under the duvet. Satella was captivated by him it seemed. She had small stars in her eyes, which told the young Demon she just so and so was able to hold back from glomping him.

Remington stepped forth and started to explain "This fight isn't over yet, Aion is still out there."

"I know," Chrno mumbled "But what am I supposed to do? I could kill Rosette if I go into my Demon form again."

Remington didn't say anything; he had no idea what to do either "We'll have to use the newest invention of Elder it seems;" he turned his blue eyes towards the old man "Is it ready Elder?"

"Oh yes, sure my boy, it'll be quite ready as soon as you break up to fight."

Satella's hand slowly crept further up his leg. Chrno blanched and got out of bed immediately, weakness and pain forgotten "That's nice, uhm... I'll go find Rosette okay?"

Remington smiled "You'll find her where the smell of food comes from." He said. Chrno thanked him and started walking out. Azmaria followed him with the tray of food she had brought for him.

Satella followed the two with a disappointed look in her hazel eyes.

Rosette was not found where the smell of food had come from. The cook told him that he had seen her walk towards the ruins of buildings. Chrno and Azmaria went into the same direction and found her in less than a few minutes.

She had an angry look in her eyes and was clenching her fists. She didn't notice them before they stood right behind her and Azmaria gave her a little "Are you okay Rosette?"

The blonde jumped and spun around "Oh hey there, didn't see ya there." She grinned and scratched the back of her head. Her eyes never landed on Chrno though "What's up?"

"Aion is what's up." Chrno replied sourly "What are we gonna do? I refuse to let you open the watch again. Something bad could happen to you."

She was still not looking at him "Oh don't you worry about that Chrno, I'm tough. I survived this one didn't I?" she started walking back to where Remington and Satella were "You shouldn't break up your mind by something like that."

Chrno looked down at Azmaria "Am I?" he asked.

She looked up at him "Are you what?" she asked.

"Worrying too much." He grumbled "I don't feel I am... Uhrg" he suddenly clutched his head and fell to one knee.

"Chrno! Are you alright?"

"Yea... just remembered my pain," he grinned "Is okay."

Azmaria led him back to bed, still the damn tray in her hands. They saw Rosette talking with Remington about something, but couldn't hear what it was. She threw a short smile at them as they entered the truck with the wounded. Satella –to Chrno's relief- had gone out.

The Demon lay down and sighed "I'm actually a little hungry." He grinned, actually liking the feeling, making Azmaria smile "I have some food here... though I think it's gone cold by now."

"It's okay, just give it to me." He replied and ate the cold food.

It was getting dark out; Rosette was lying in some kind of bed and was trying to fall asleep. She could hear militia guards pacing around outside and heard some nuns whispering lowly to each other. Remington had told her that some militia had seen Aion not long ago before they had lost track of him. It was obvious that the Human-Demon's body couldn't take the change. The legion was changing him both outside and inside, inside meaning his mind.

"Aion will not be able to control himself for much longer... Legion are tiny little Demon cells which actually have their own mind, helping the Demon's to get their unnatural strength, power, stamina and agility... it also helps them to fire off attacks and helps them heal faster." Remington had said "His human mind and body are slowly being torn apart so to speak."

The blonde sighed "What an idiot... how are we supposed to save that puny creature?" she mumbled to herself and snuggled further under the covers "And Chrno has changed so much too..." she added in a low grumble. She looked across the room at Satella who was mumbling something in her sleep. It was obvious that the Demon's change had affected her as well. Just not in the same way though. Satella's dreams were, as far as Rosette could hear, definitely not for small children.

Azmaria was lying in another bed right next to the red head. Rosette smiled at her "Such a brave little girl. Thank God she's asleep." She whispered and soon fell into deep sleep herself, burying her head and more important her ears under her pillow.

What the blonde didn't know was that Azmaria was quite awake. Satella wouldn't stop talking in her sleep and every sentence made the little albino blush more and more and more. She was beet red from her toes, to the roots of her hair. Satella was quite oblivious to her surroundings.

Tomorrow they would look for Aion. Remington had told the blonde about a new invention made by an old man called Elder.

Time would show if Aion could still be saved, or if he was going to end like the other Demons. Rosette knew his mind had been poisoned, but he didn't know that the legions were going to poison him even more.

"Our final fight..." she mumbled just before sleep engulfed her entirely.

**AN: Short? Next will be up soon ^^ I promise.**

**I won't say which story I'll update for next... in case I change my mind ^_^ **

**Until next chapter ^-^ **


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36.**

The sun was just starting to peek up over the high buildings. Rosette and the other were woken rather rudely when a nun barged into the car and yelled "Get up, Aion has been spotted!"

Rosette fell out of her bed with a crash. Satella cursed by being woken from her nice dream and Azmaria hurried out of bed to help Rosette up. All three girls hurried to get finished and then ran outside where they met Remington and Chrno talking.

Rosette stopped next to the young Demon and asked "Where is he?"

Chrno glanced down at her "IN Central Park. He is healing it seems." He replied. Remington nodded "We have to go there now, but he's acting very strangely and he looks horrible."

Rosette narrowed her eyes "Is there a possibility to make him human again?"

Remington looked down "I don't know... there isn't much human in him left... We just have to see what will happen." They moved towards a car and drove off towards the park where Aion was supposed to be.

The weather wasn't too good that day. Grey clouds were floating in the sky, threatening with rain. A dark horizon told them, that the sun wouldn't appear for most of the day. Rosette was looking out the window with a strange look. Chrno who sat next to her noticed this and gave her a little nudge. She looked up at him "What?"

"What's wrong?" he asked worriedly "What's bothering you?"

"It's nothing." She replied, turning her face away again "Don't worry about me."

"Looks nothing like nothing." He commented.

"I had a strange night okay? Stop asking me out." She grumbled and crossed her arms and legs. Chrno watched her for another couple of minutes, before he turned his eyes towards his own window. If she didn't want to tell him, he would leave her alone.

They soon arrived at the park. On first look it all looked quite normal, but then they discovered something in between the trees. It was a big lump. A lump with long white hair. He sat curled together as if in pain. He was rocking slightly back and forth, muttering things to himself.

Rosette scrunched up her nose and whispered to Remington "He looks like he's gone crazy..."

Remington frowned "I think he most possibly has Rosette," he replied "Be careful around him." Three cars had taken off to where Aion was. The rest stayed in town and tried to repair and help as much as they could. Remington cleared his throat loudly. The sound made Aion wince slightly as it reached his pointed ears. His wings looked torn and had got a greyish hue to them.

"Sir, I have to ask you to come with us so we can turn you back into a human... otherwise we will not hold back to force you." the priest called. Aion turned his head slightly, but still not showing any part of his face "Did you hear that? They want to kill us... They don't deserve life." He growled "They can't kill us! We're God now."

Chrno stepped up next to Rosette. Both were watching the White haired man with frowns on their faces. Azmaria was hiding behind the blonde, clutching small Crosses in her hands.

Remington sighed "We're not here to kill you Aion. We want to save you."

"LIAR!" Aion roared and spun around. Rosette gasped, Chrno's frown deepened and Azmaria covered fully behind the young girl in front of her. Remington involuntarily took a step back as he saw the face of the white Demon.

Aion's face looked horrible. His skin was a dark bluish colour, almost black. His eyes were all white and his skin seemed to smelt from his face. His left cheek hung downwards like smelted wax. His clothes were torn and dirty.

Aion's eyes landed on Rosette and a sick smile formed on the man's face "Oh see who has come to us," he hissed "What a pretty maiden." He took a staggering step forwards "Come to us lovely, we won't hurt you much."

"I stay where I am thank you very much." Rosette replied firmly and crossed her arms. Aion burst into laughter "She is so scared of us."

Remington cut in with a clear voice "Aion... you are not healthy anymore," he yelled "You need to be changed back to a human, or else you're going to die."

Aion narrowed his eyes "Kill us they can't. We're stronger than those pity humans." He hissed "We're God... WE HAVE THE POWERS OF GOD!!!" he flared his giant wings into the air together with his arms. His face was turned upwards to the grey sky.

Azmaria flinched and shut her eyes closed. Rosette patted her head and then looked up at Chrno. The young Demon had his fangs bared and a low growl escaped his throat. He noticed the blonde's eyes lingering on him and turned to meet her blue orbs with his ruby "He is not one to talk with... I guess we have to force him." He said. Rosette nodded "I'm ready."

"You will not open the watch Rosette. Promise me."

"I will do what is necessary." She replied sharply "No matter what."

"No you won't! leave the watch alone!" he shot back.

"No! I survived last time didn't I?" she was very stubborn and didn't back down. All of a sudden, she was in his arms, enclosed in a tight hug "Please Rosette... I would never forgive myself should anything happen to you. We know each other for so long now. Friends remember?" he whispered "Don't open the watch... please?"

She sighed and hugged him back "Fine." She pouted "I won't." Chrno smiled down at her "That's good." He held her for another second and then let go. He hadn't noticed that the young girl had had her fingers crossed during their promise.

Aion had been watching them as they hugged. His left eye grew black and a small line of black liquid oozed out of it as if he was crying "How touching." He whispered, then burst into loud laughter. Rosette glared at him and turned to watch Remington "Aion, we need you to come with us now." he called.

Aion suddenly buckled and lay on all fours. He was panting hardly. Remington knew it was urgent that he got changed back as soon as possible.

The white haired man suddenly started humming a soft nursery tune. His fingers were drumming against the ground. Then he let out a groan and puked. Rosette winced "We have to force him. Now."

Aion looked up. He whimpered pathetically and croaked out hoarsely "I-I don't feel so good..."

Remington gave the sign to the other Militia to encircle the area in a Cross barrier, so Aion couldn't escape. They picked out small vials from their pockets filled with Holy Water. This was the only thing they were allowed to use. Aion was after all not a real Demon. Azmaria helped with the barrier. Rosette got something that looked like a water gun, only that this one also was filled with holy water. The blonde looked up at Chrno "You can start. We're all set and ready."

He nodded and grabbed a water gun himself.

Aion noticed the running about and felt alarmed. His eyes narrowed and he bared his fangs "They think they can trick us! They really think they can trick us." He growled "But no one can trick God! NO ONE!!!" He flared his wings and shot into the air. He let a rain of fire fall upon his enemies.

Chrno protected Rosette and Azmaria with his body. It burned, but it wasn't too bad for a Demon. The only thing that couldn't take the fire was his clothing, which now had big holes in it in the back "He singed my hair." He muttered and got up. He turned glaring eyes at the man in the air.

Aion felt the burning look and turned his amused violet eyes at the Demon below "We feel so hated," he pouted "COME HERE AND FIGHT FOR ME! YOU THINK YOU'RE ONE OF THEM, BUT AS SOON AS YOU TURN YOUR BACK TO THEM, THEY'LL BETRAY YOU!" he roared, then whispered "Come and be my minion instead. Won't you prefer a God instead of puny human?"

Chrno cast a glance back at Rosette and the others. He smiled at the two girls "No, they would never do that." He said "I trust them... and you're just a puny human too."

Aion narrowed his eyes further "LIES!!! ALL OF IT!" his voice was shivering somehow. Chrno felt pity with the man, but when Aion saw the pity in his eyes, he got furious "DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT!" he roared and attacked once again.

Aion had nothing to loose and was willing to fight till his end. Though what he wanted to do was to pull these damn girls and their Demon with him into his doom.

**AN: I feel that this chapter isn't so good... I had to kick myself through it.**

**I hope the next will be better ^^**

Until next chapter.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37.**** (I'm sorry for my absence -.- I've had so much to do in school... lots of homework -.-'' I will finish my stories though ^^ that's a promise) I wanted to write in the weekend but unfortunately I got a really bad headache -.- which first ended this Tuesday... -.- (Imagine... four days with headache... it was hell) the rest of the week I have had more homework to do X( **

Aion's attacks were strong but aimless. He was visibly sick, but wouldn't back down one inch.

He yelled at them that they were holding back, as the Order members didn't want to hurt him. He was after all still a human, and if a member killed a human, it would automatically make them accused for murder. The only thing they were allowed to use was Holy Water, but that had a small disadvantage. Holy Water could only be fired at the opponent on short distance, and it was hard and dangerous for them to get close enough.

Azmaria had set up the barrier. Aion couldn't escape now, but it didn't really affect him, because he was still part human.

Remington rubbed the bridge of his nose after another attempt to get close to the white haired man. Aion though had noticed this and send a fireball straight at the Priest. Remington could escape and Aion had laughed.

A few militia had been wounded, but no one had yet died in the fight. The wounds weren't serious either, only a little fire injuries.

Aion was obsessed by the thought, that the militia were sinners and needed to be punished by their "God".

Chrno in his big human form wasn't very helpful, as he couldn't fly without his wings.

Rosette landed harshly on the ground after she had dodged another fire attack from Aion. She winced as she hit the ground and rubbed her shoulder when she sat up "Dammit." She cursed.

Chrno ran over to her worried "Are you okay Rosette?" he asked, looking her over for any bad injuries. She pushed his hand away when he reached for her arm "I'm fine. You should think about how to beat that guy instead."

"What do you want me to do?" he asked back annoyed "I am already doing my best."

"We could open the watch so you could fly up and kick his butt." She replied.

"Oh no, don't you dare Rosette." He warned "I will not allow that."

"I'm getting a little knocked out after it so what?" she snapped, placing her hands on her hips.

"A _**little**_ knocked out? You almost died back then."

"I'm still alive am I not? Stop being such a worry wart."

"I am not a worry wart! You're too reckless." He snapped "I'll better take this."

Rosette pulled away from him, when he reached for the watch "Oh no you don't, this watch stays where it is." She narrowed her eyes at him stubbornly. He let out a frustrated sigh "Would you stop being difficult? This is serious."

"I am serous stupid!" she growled.

"ROSETTE, CHRNO WATCH OUT!" Azmaria yelled. Another attack had been fired, and it was headed directly at the bickering pair. Chrno grabbed the blonde around her waist and jumped out of the way. The little albino sighed relieved as soon as she saw her friends unharmed.

Aion pouted "Aww... missed again..." he grumbled.

Remington took the opportunity to fire Holy Water at him, but the white half-Demon saw it come and avoided it. Aion glared at the Priest and the other members "You think you can cheat us? We don't think so." He snarled and let another rain of fire fly down over them.

Azmaria had helped them set up more Holy Barriers, under which they were safe from the attacks.

Rosette glared at Chrno "I will open the damn watch no matter if you want it or not Chrno." She growled "Can't you see it's the only way?"

"I won't allow it." Chrno shot back stubbornly "Give me the watch Rosette."

"Don't you get it? I'll just get a little exhausted Dammit."

"Oh I don't think so..." another voice said. Both turned around and saw Shader standing behind them. Rosette narrowed her eyes "What do you mean?" she asked.

Shader scratched a place behind her ears and grinned nervously "I uhm... made some examinations on you while you were unconscious... and uh... well...-"

"Spill already!" Rosette snapped, making the black haired woman flinch.

"You're not just getting tired... the watch is turning your life energy into astral." She said hurrily and braced herself for the blonde's outburst. Rosette though was confused "What do you mean with that?" she asked warily. Shader looked up "It's easy. Your life energy is being turned into astral... Astral being the energy Chrno needs to keep himself alive." She explained "While he was still not fully recovered, he needed your blood, because the watch hadn't been opened. Your blood was the only thing that was close enough. Now that the watch has been opened, he sucks your life energy right out of you."

"And why didn't he turn into a full Demon faster?"

"Beats me." Shader shrugged "Anyway... when the watch is being opened, astral is gathered much faster from you. Don't ask me why. Only thing I know for sure is that your lifespan is getting shorter."

They heard a loud roar of a laugh coming from Aion as he hit one of the cars, which were inside the barrier. The explosion let the earth shake. Luckily no one was seriously hurt by it.

Remington cursed. Most of their equipment was in the cars. They were slowly running out of Holy water and still Aion showed no sign of giving up.

Azmaria ran over to her two friends "We've got trouble." She yelled fearfully "Satella is running out of energy and the Militia are almost out of Holy Water."

The blonde turned annoyed eyes on the young Demon beside her "Watch. Open. NOW!" she growled threateningly and grabbed the golden clasps on the watch. Chrno placed a bigger palm onto hers, preventing her in opening it.

"You will not open it. Your lifespan is shortening every time. Didn't you hear what Shader said?"

"Do I look like I care?" she took a deep breath before letting out a deep sigh "Listen... as soon as Aion is beaten I can go find my brother. I can't wait any longer. So would you just please let me open the watch so you can kick Aion's ass and end all of this?"

"You're really stubborn." Chrno commented. He let out a sigh "Fine... 5 minutes." He grumbled, making her grin "You're the best." She smiled and pulled open the dreaded watch.

Energy tore through his veins. It felt good, but he had to remember the real reason he had let it happen. He looked at Rosette "Remember... Only FIVE minutes." He told her. She nodded "Yea yea, now hurry will you?"

He told the girls to go inside one of the barriers "You'll be safe there." Then he flared his giant wings and shot into the air.

Aion noticed the change in opponents and smirked "We have company." He hid his left hand behind his back. He murmured a string of words, making a black sword appear in his hand. Chrno stopped midair right in front of him. The purple haired Demon still had Holy Water, though not much.

"Aion! It would be best if you give up." Chrno called.

Aion laughed and almost fell "You want us to give up? How amusing."

Rosette and Azmaria had crept inside a barrier and were watching the two. All of a sudden, Aion groaned and fell towards the ground. He landed in the grass and whimpered. His dark wings were folded around him, cushioning his fall.

Chrno landed in front of him "Aion." He called and crouched down. Aion had once again started singing soft songs.

Chrno looked at Remington. This though was the moment Aion had waited for. Just as the blonde Priest left the barrier, he attacked with the black sword.

Chrno wasn't fast enough to dodge the shining weapon and was struck across his stomach. He winced and jumped back away from the Half Demon. Aion roared with laughter "HAHAHAHA... WE GOT HIM!!!"

The girls called if everything was okay. Shader crouched next to them inside the barrier "It wasn't so bad." She assured them "It's nothing serious."

Before the Militia could fire Holy Water at Aion, he tore off into the air once again out of reach. His smirk widened over his rotting face "Oh how you amuse me." He mocked "Is that all you can do? I am disappointed."

Chrno looked back at the girls telling them not to worry. He let out a sigh. If he had been allowed to use full power, this would have ended long time ago, but like this, he was sure, the task would be easier said than done.

Rosette felt a stinging pain starting in her chest. Her breath came out in small pants. It felt as if she had been running "Stop wasting my precious time Chrno and get him already."

Chrno sighed "She's the Master I guess." He grumbled and once more shot into the air, wound be damned.

Aion chuckled "Ahh... finally it's getting interesting." He smiled and held up the weapon, ready to strike once more.

**AN: FINALLY... I made another chapter :D it's not so good, but it's there XD**

My next chapter will probably be for... uhm... I don't know... maybe KO? You'll have to see ^_^

**Did you know it's easier to write when you hear music? For me it is ^^ I get inspiration from it... even though it's a song without lyrics.**

Until next chapter ^^


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter ****38.**

She felt as if her heart was being crushed, her breath came out in hard pants and her entire body ached as if she had run for miles. A couple of tears rolled down her cheeks and she begged that it would all soon be over. The pocket watch felt so heavy against her chest and she most of all just wanted to get rid of it.

Azmaria was worried. She was sitting next to the blonde, holding her hand and telling her that Chrno would win soon. At least, that is what she hoped for.

Chrno had run out of Holy Water now and had only managed a few hits. Aion was amused and took advantage of it. He noticed the young blonde lying in pain also and laughed "Can't keep it going for much longer ey?" he commented, glancing at the ground with a chuckle and then adding "She looks in quite a lot of pain."

"It's your fault that she is in pain." Chrno growled and charged again.

Soon soft drops of red rained down upon the ground, forming a little puddle. Chrno cringed and pulled the sword out of his shoulder "I am a real Demon Aion; you can't beat me like that." Chrno glanced at Rosette, who had started begging the pain to stop.

Azmaria was starting to panic "Rosette, please close the watch!" she pleaded, but when she tried, the blonde cried out that she wouldn't allow that until Aion was beaten.

The little albino had tears pouring down her red cheeks. All of a sudden, she felt something in her pocket. Her eyes widened as she pulled out the gun Rosette had carried with her.

She stared at the little weapon "_If I manage to hit Aion's wing... then he won't be able to fly and he will get caught on the ground..." _she swallowed harshly and looked up at the fighting Demons. She bit her bottom lip and left Rosette.

The little girl crept out of the barrier and stood.

Remington noticed this and called for her to get back into the safety of the barrier, but she wouldn't listen. She brushed the tears away fast and said "I won't just sit and watch my best friend in pain... I want to do something." She aimed the weapon and prayed for that she would hit the right Demon.

Chrno caught the sight of Azmaria and nodded.

Azmaria took a deep breath and pulled the trigger.

_**BANG!!!!!!**_

The sound of the gun echoed throughout the area. All seemed to go in slow-motion as the bullet in a straight line flew towards its target.

Aion had lift his sword for another hit. Chrno made ready to dodge it. Satella, Rosette and Shader were watching it all happen from within the barrier. Azmaria was lying on the ground as she had been reeled backwards as she fired the bullet off.

The tension was all that filled the place at that one moment. All held their breaths in anxiety.

Not long after a scream of pain pierced the air, and something crashed to the ground with a loud thud. Another was landing exhausted next to it.

Azmaria had closed her eyes, not dared to see if she had hit the wrong one or the right. She suddenly heard footsteps coming towards her, but she didn't dare look up. A big hand was placed on her shoulder and a warm voice said "Nice done Azzy that was great."

She recognised the voice and looked up. He was hurt and bleeding, but he still had a big smile plastered onto his face. She once again felt tears run down her cheeks. She didn't know what to say, so she settled on a nod and a soft smile.

Satella left the barrier and stepped up behind the little girl "Well done mein Liebchen."

Shader looked down and closed the pocket watch. A deep sigh escaped the young blonde just before her eyes closed and let her fall into unconsciousness.

The Militia lost no time and hurried out to capture the white Demon which lay on the ground. They were obviously all very relieved. Remington went first over to Aion, who lay covered underneath his wings. Remington could hear the man singing lowly again and then how he let out a chuckle.

"Aion, you lost... please come with us now before your body gets more damaged than it already is." The Priest told him.

Aion chuckled "You have to come a little closer Priesty." He mumbled from under his wings, which looked like melted wax. Remington sighed and started moving. All at once, Aion jumped up and attacked, giving him a giant gash across Remington's chest. The wound was deep and he let out a cry of pain as he fell to the ground and lay still.

The other militia immediately ran over and caught Aion's arms. Aion laughed and yelled to the sky that he was the best and that all people on this planet soon would worship him like the God he really was. Elder walked over to them and told the Militia men to bring him into the truck so he could get him to the order and try to turn him back to normal.

Azmaria, Satella and Chrno sat crouched down next to the blonde Priest "No... Father Remington..." the albino cried. They were though soon pushed away by some Nuns who carried him towards a car carefully.

Shader was still sitting with Rosette. Chrno looked over at them; he then got up and hurried over to scoop the blonde up. He thanked Shader, but the smile he had imagined to flash at the black haired woman never showed up "Will she be ok?"

Shader shrugged "I really don't know... but I guess she will sleep for a while." She replied.

He nodded and buried his face in the blonde's hair "I'm sorry..." he whispered, then said a little louder "How much lifetime has she lost already?"

Shader sighed "That I don't know either... can be days, can be months, it can also be years, one, five, ten, even more maybe, I don't know."

"That's what I thought." He mumbled and carried Rosette over to some Nuns who took care of her and brought them all back to the Order.

She didn't know how much time had passed, the only thing she knew was that she felt knocked out and had a faint headache. Her eyes opened, her sight slightly blurred at first. She recognized a room with warm colours though. The bed she was lying in was soft and warm. She felt comfortable.

On the nightstand next to the bed stood some flowers in a vase. Their scent reached her and calmed her. She let out a sigh. She placed her hand on her stomach as it started to grumble. The door was suddenly opened and a Nun peeked inside "Oh you're awake." She smiled and entered.

Rosette looked up at her as she carried a tray of food towards her "I hope you're hungry." The Nun said and placed the tray across Rosette's legs as she sat up. The blonde girl asked the Nun how long she had been asleep. The Nun smiled "You have been in deep slumber for about a week now Miss." She answered; making Rosette gape open mouthed "Then what about the others? What about Aion? What about Chrno and Azmaria?"

"Don't worry Miss, your friends are all safe and sound."

"Thank God..."

"You can say that again."

"And Aion?"

The smile on the Nun's smile fell "As they opened the truck he was dead... they had heard him yell that soon he would be a real God," she told her "That poor soul... he took his own life for an illusion."

Rosette looked down. Somehow she felt sad that they hadn't been able to save him. The Nun smiled "There was nothing human left in him..."

Rosette nodded "Yes... the Demonic astral destroyed his body inside like outside." She replied. After the Nun left she sat eating in silence for a while. When done with eating, she placed the tray on the nightstand next to the flowers.

The door was suddenly opened and a white haired girl stormed in and hugged the blonde "Oh Rosette I was so worried!" she cried. Rosette smiled down at the silvery white crown and hugged Azmaria back "I'm sorry Azzy."

Azmaria pulled back and dried escaped tears from her eyes "Wait here, I'll tell the others."

Soon she was once again in a hug, this time from Chrno "How are you? Are you feeling sick? Does it hurt anywhere? Are you more hungry? Do you need anything?" he asked, until she bonked him on top of his crown "Stop worrying already." She laughed "I'm fine. And now I can finally go find my brother."

Azmaria smiled "Yes, nothing can hold you back now."

Chrno sat down on the bed "You heard about Aion?"

Rosette nodded "Yes... he destroyed himself."

"Yea and it's my fault..."

"What? No it wasn't! Chrno, stop thinking that!" the girl scolded and gave him another bonk on his head. Azmaria agreed with Rosette "Yes Chrno, he made the decision. You have no fault in this at all."

He sighed and nodded "Maybe you're right."

"We are right!" Rosette assured him, and was ready to hit him again should he say otherwise. He didn't though and they started talking over what had happened while she was asleep. What was worrying them though was that none of them had seen Remington since he was attacked by Aion.

"The attack must have been serious." Chrno said. He let out another sigh and drooped his head a little. Azmaria asked him what was wrong.

"Oh nothing Azzy." He grinned "Now where has Satella disappeared to? She wanted to come too didn't she?"

Azmaria nodded "Yea, she said she would come for a visit today." She replied.

After a while of chatting, her two friends left her to get some more rest. She still had to recover fully and was told to sleep a little. Rosette was happy for that and smiled as she lay her head back down onto the soft pillow. Her thoughts soon drifted back to her brother "Soon Joshua... I will be there before you know it." Then she closed her eyes and once more fell into a deep sleep.

**AN: Took a while before I updated didn't it? I promise it won't take so long for the next chapter ^^ I still have school and so... and I've got exams in January -.- **

**I wanted to write a One-shot, but decided to instead finish another story before starting on it. I mostly have ideas for Pretended God lately, so the next chapter I'll write will probably be for that one ^^ **

**I'll have to finish Neighbourhood Trouble soon too though... and what about Undercover? ... I don't know what I shall do with "Undercover" though -.- somehow I feel it's not good. What do you think? **

**One of my fics has already vanished from the list (Not a Chrno Crusade one) **

**Oh well ^^ until next chapter.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39.**

"Can we go now?" ...

"How about now?" ...

"Come on look at the paper…" ...

"Do you know where that is?" ...

"Hurry up!" ...

"Grrrr~ Applesauce can we go now?"

The head nun's brow furrowed and an anger mark popped out on her temples "Miss Rosette... BE PATIENT!!!"

Rosette pouted and crossed her arms "I can't." she grumbled sourly. Suddenly the door opened and Remington stepped in. Rosette brightened "Father Remington! We have been so worried about you." she told him and got up. Remington gave her a tired smile "I'm sorry, I had a lot to go through. I'm fine now though." He reassured as he sat down next to her in the couch.

Kate, who sat opposite them, gave Remington a nod, silently telling him she was happy to have him back. Remington nodded back, saying thank you. The nun explained that the letters in the letter were withered, but that she would probably still be able to find the place.

Rosette was relieved to hear that.

Remington rolled his eyes "You know... there still is something called a phone book right?" he commented, making both women glare "We know that," Kate told him "But since we have no surname it won't work."

Remington decided to keep quiet from now on "Just saying." He pouted.

A knock on the door interrupted them. Kate called "Enter." And a little silver haired girl entered. She smiled at Rosette "Excuse me Sister Kate, I bring you some tea." She told them, driving a little cart into the room. Kate smiled. Tea was something that could make her calm down and forget her frustration. (I like tea **X3** especially with apple cinnamon flavour)

Rosette didn't want any tea; she wanted to find her brother right now. She told the others so with a determined look. Kate sighed "Very well... go tell the others we're driving in ten minutes." She grumbled and took a sip of the warm liquid.

Rosette cheered "YES!!!" then jumped out the room still cheering. Azzy followed her after telling Remington she was happy to see him and then thanking the nun.

The blonde was unstoppable now. There was nothing keeping her from finding her brother. She was so absorbed by her happiness that she bumped straight into someone as she turned a corner. She was caught swiftly in midfall by a pair of strong arms "Geez applesauce Rosette, you have to be more careful."

She was pulled against a warm surface, though she pushed away almost immediately. Chrno looked slightly hurt by that, but didn't say anything "Are you okay?" he asked the blushing girl instead. She nodded "Yea I-I'm alright. I'm sorry for bumping into you." she told him, then added that they would drive in a few minutes. Chrno nodded and watched how she disappeared around the corner.

He looked down. He had just been back in the cellar where the tomb was. He had told Mary Magdalena everything that had happened and that he was now able to remember everything. He had thanked her with all of his heart. _"Thank you Mary... I thank you so very much for the second chance you gave me... I will never forget you... ever... rest in peace my love."_ He had kissed the stony surface of the sarcophagus and placed a red rose on top of it. He hadn't told anyone about his refound memories. Not even Rosette.

The young blonde was both excited and nervous. It was four days after the fight with Aion and she had been suffering from horrible nightmares. She hadn't told anyone about it though. Not even Chrno. Those nightmares were her problem, not others.

Suddenly she met the Sister that had been with them when they were in town fighting Demons. She asked if everything was alright and if she needed anything. Rosette shook her head "No, I'm okay. Don't worry about me."

The young sister nodded and continued her way down the hallway.

When she was gone, Rosette stopped at one of the windows to look outside. She let out a sigh "Why does time have to go so slowly when you're excited?" she mumbled and placed a palm against the cool surface of the glass. A pair of hands was suddenly placed on her shoulders "Please give me some blood." A voice pleaded, before it turned into laughter "Remember that?" Chrno asked smiling.

Rosette turned towards him with a smile "Yes I remember it... feels like it was yesterday you took some of my blood for the first time."

Chrno kept smiling, it wasn't as bright anymore though "What has been bothering you lately?" he asked, tilting his head slightly "It's as if you don't want to be near me anymore."

"What makes you think that?" she asked a little nervously, turning back to look outside. Chrno sighed "This to be honest... you don't ever face me anymore." He told her "I miss the funny time..."

"The funny time?"

Chrno nodded "Yea... our journey wasn't only full of fear and fighting... we had our fun as well, and I miss fooling around with you."

"It's just that you have changed..." she tried to explain. Chrno shook his head "I haven't changed on the inside... I am still Chrno, even though I look different." He let out a little chuckle "Remember? You wanted to teach me all emotions... Friendship I already have learned."

He of course remembered all the feelings he should have, but for memories sake he played stupid.

"I'm sure you have learned much more than that during our time together." She said. Chrno placed his hands back on her shoulders and started rubbing them gently. After a little while he moved her blouse down over her shoulder, making two small scars appear.

"What are you doing?" she gasped and wanted to pull away. She stopped though when he started to speak.

"I'm sorry I had to do this... those marks will never disappear..." he mumbled apologetically. Rosette sighed "It's ok. You just did what you had to do to survive."

"I should have been more careful though." He mumbled "At that time I was almost addicted to it. I didn't think about being careful."

Rosette rubbed the marks "I found out, thank you very much," She grumbled "I told you to be careful because I was sore."

Chrno apologized again.

Suddenly Azmaria came running down the hallway, calling for them to get ready. They would soon drive off.

Chrno grabbed Rosette's wrist and whispered so that Azmaria couldn't hear him "Can I talk to you under four eyes when you get time? I really need to tell you something."

Rosette nodded "Okay." She didn't look him in the eyes and instead concentrated on following the little albino. Outside stood Remington and waited. All four would drive in one car to the destination where Joshua was. Rosette was shivering "I-I really hope he's ok..." she mumbled silently, trying to hide how nervous she was.

Chrno placed a calming hand on hers and told her he was sure Joshua was safe and sound. The blonde decided to believe the Demon and nodded. She also decided to simply enjoy the drive as good as she could, trying to hold down her nervousness and excitement.

Even though she tried though, she wasn't able to keep away the many different thoughts that started spinning around in her head. Thoughts like, _Will he remember me? Will he recognize me? Has he been worried about me like I have been worried about him? Has he been happy even though we were parted? Is he angry at me for not writing? How will he react when he sees me? Etc._

Chrno seemed to sense what she was thinking, for he squeezed her hand gently and told her "Just calm down, everything will be okay, I promise you."

Rosette forced a smile "I know Chrno, thank you."

The drive was long and silent. Not many words were said and so, Azmaria soon fell asleep in front seat. Remington who was driving didn't say much as well, he was busy in finding the right way. He kept looking at the small old paper and on the road.

Chrno slowly was dozing off as well. They had been driving for a while now, and without anyone saying anything, he could just as well take a little nap. The only one who was restless and not in the mood to sleep was staring out the window clutching her hands together.

She didn't want to sit in the car anymore; she wanted to see her brother now. The drive felt like forever and she was soon so restless that she started shivering "F-Father Remington? Are we there soon?"

Remington chuckled "Almost Rosette, why don't you take a nap like Azmaria and Chrno?"

"Az and Chrno aren't seeing their brother after I don't know how many years." She grumbled back "Can't you drive faster?"

Remington looked at her through the rear view mirror "Rosette, calm down."

"Grrrr I can't though!" she hissed.

After another long while of silence and nervous twitching on Rosette's side, the car finally came to a hold. Rosette's heart instantly picked up its pace as Remington announced that this was the place. He turned around and saw how she was shivering badly.

Chrno had woken up as well and placed a strong arm around her shoulders "We're there Rosette... and I'm sure everything will be perfectly fine." He told her.

They got out of the car and stared at the giant mansion lying in front of them. Big trees were standing on either side of it in a big front yard. A fountain was spewing water left of the front door. A young man was standing out front cutting off branches of some of the bushes; he was humming a soft tune as he did his work. The young man seemed so familiar to Rosette that she covered her mouth as he turned around and spotted them.

"Oh God... it's Kai..." she gasped, tears moistening her eyes not much later, as she recognized on of her beloved brothers from the past.

**AN: Ok... this is the end of my story... No that was just a joke ^^ of course it's not ending here.**

**The next chapter will be written some when between Christmas and New Year ^^**

**I will upload my new one-shot and KO next.**

**I am relieved for every chapter I get finished.**

**Until next chapter ^_^**


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40.**

The young man looked clueless at first, then his eyes widened and he dropped the scissor "R-Rosette?" he mumbled. Another head popped out from behind the bush "What? Where?" Jasper asked then spotted the girl in the distance "Jesus Christ it _is_ her..."

Kai's face turned into one of pure happiness "ROSE!!! COME OVER HERE YOU LITTLE ROBBER." He yelled, making the blonde laugh and start running towards them.

Remington and the others watched the scene smiling, as Rosette threw herself into the awaiting arms of the boys. Jasper hurried through the garden yelling several names of the other boys. Soon a whole bunch of them were locked in a giant group hug.

"I missed you so much." Rosette smiled and got a loud "We missed you too!!!" back in unison. Rosette asked how they had got here. Kai replied that their lovely "Parents" had been caught by the cops and that they wouldn't have the chance to get more children to work for them.

Rosette was happy to hear that "They deserved it." She said and thought back to the time as a pocket thief.

Remington, Azmaria and Chrno walked towards them.

"Who are they Rose?" Kai asked, making Rosette smile. She stepped over next to them and pointed at each of them "This is Father Remington; he's a Priest and a Militia member of the Magdalene Order. He has helped me through a lot of trouble with a mad man."

She pointed at Azmaria "This is Azmaria; though I just call her Az... she is my friend since we met each other when we got kidnapped by the mad man."

In the end she stood next to Chrno "This is Chrno... he is my best friend since before I met you and... he is also a Demon."

The boys didn't seem to believe that "Really?" they asked, lifting their eyebrows.

"Yea really." Rosette shot back. She looked up at her Demon for a little assistance. Chrno grinned "I am... a proof?"

The boys nodded and stared wide eyed when the purple haired man changed into full Demon form.

"Awesome..." they mumbled open mouthed.

Rosette decided to catch the attention of them once again "Kai? Is... is Joshua... is he...?" she felt how her hands started shivering again. Azmaria stepped up next to her and took her hand in hers "I'll be with you Rosette." The little Albino said, warming Rosette's heart.

Kai smiled "He has been waiting for you Rose," he told her "He has missed you just as much as you have missed him."

The young blonde couldn't prevent a tear from trailing down over her cheeks "W-Where is he?"

Phil grinned "Come, we'll show you." he said and started leading the way together with the other boys. Azmaria still held onto the blonde's hand. Together they followed the boys.

Chrno and Remington followed right behind them.

The mansion was huge. Now that they were closer, it almost looked like a castle. Roses were growing up the white columns and the rest of the garden was filled with other different kinds of flowers. A big white statue of a half naked lady holding a basket of flowers was standing in the midst of it all, giving it a mystical atmosphere.

Kai opened the big wooden door for Rosette and let her enter first. The hall was as gigantic. A giant chandelier was hanging in the room, portraits of older men and women and paintings of landscapes were hanging on the walls.

Rosette was in awe. Joshua did really live here?

She felt a pang of envy. Here she had lived on the streets; she had been forced in stealing from other people to actually get a little food, while Joshua had lived a life of luxury.

A young girl suddenly came walking towards them. She eyed Rosette, who was actually a little out of place in this place with a puzzled look. She brushed some black strands of silky hair out of her eyes when she suddenly recognized who it was "Is that really you Rosette? My, it has been so long." She said "Do you remember me?"

Rosette looked thoughtful, then suddenly remembered "You're Jennifer... you were chosen the same day as Joshua."

Jennifer nodded "Yes I was," she smiled "Though just call me Jenn. Now... would you like to go to him?"

Azmaria was still clutching the blonde's hand as Rosette smiled back, though once more started to get nervous. She nodded and Jenn let them pass "He was ill not long ago, but he feels much better now." she told Rosette "He has been extremely worried about you."

"Oh Joshua..." Rosette whispered, and almost wanted to run to him now.

Kai grinned when he finally stopped in front of a big white door. He told the blonde that this was Joshua's room. Rosette's grip on Azmaria's hand was now very tight, but the little girl didn't mind. She smiled at her and whispered "Look Rosette, you're finally there... He's right behind that door."

Rosette swallowed harshly as she felt her eyes sting again. She couldn't believe it. After all these years she was finally there. She reached a trembling hand out towards the golden handle. Her fingers curled around it and her hand slowly pulled it downwards to open.

The door now stood slightly ajar and Rosette was able to peek inside.

She couldn't see anyone yet. The room was quite clean, and there didn't seem to miss anything a boy could want to have.

She pushed the door slightly more open until a window came in sight. A person in a black suit stood in front of it staring out.

A little cough escaped the person, but his eyes remained fastened to what was outside.

Azmaria let go of Rosette's hand "There he is... go to him." She whispered.

"Jenn, is that you?" the person suddenly asked, making Rosette freeze. The young man sighed "Couldn't you bring me some tea please?" he asked "I could really use some."

Behind Rosette the boys were grinning. Phil went over behind the blonde and whispered "C'mon, go."

Rosette swallowed even harsher this time and opened the door further. She couldn't do much more than stare at the boy who was her brother. He had grown so much. He had changed from the little boy she once knew into a young man.

"Jenn? Why aren't you answering?" he asked.

Rosette clasped her shivering hands together and whispered "Because I'm not Jenn..." a tear trailing down her cheek at the same time.

The boy visibly froze to the spot. Even though it was only a whisper, he had heard it clearly.

Rosette couldn't see his face, so she had no idea what he was feeling right now.

"W-Who... Who are you then?" he asked, his own voice almost no more than a whisper. She sniffed and her vision got blurred from the tears "Your sister..." she choked out, and the next thing she knew, he had spun around and stared at her.

"R-Rosette..." his eyes were wide and unbelieving. It didn't take more than a few seconds before she was caught up in two warm arms who pulled her to a warm surface. She let her tears run freely now and didn't care for anything else than the warm embrace she was in.

"I missed you so much." Joshua whispered "So so much..."

"I've missed you too Joshua." She replied and felt his hug grow slightly tighter

"The boys told me you were on your way... I couldn't wait to see you again." He smiled, closing his eyes.

"_I_ couldn't wait to see _you_ again."

"I want you to tell me everything that has happened." He said and let go of her so he could see her face. His eyes were red and puffy, but he still wore a bright smile on his lips "You've grown up to be a pretty woman... it just makes the time we've been apart seem much longer."

"And you've grown so tall and strong too." She said, a smile of her own gracing her face.

The happy moment was interrupted, when a tall woman entered the room "Joshua, what all the noise and why are you all standing here? And who are they?" she asked puzzled. She saw the siblings in a hug and blinked "Is this your girlfriend?" she asked.

Joshua smiled "No mother, she's my sister... my real sister." He told the woman "The one I have been thinking about ever since I got here."

The woman then seemed to remember something "Oh, I remember a little blonde girl that wouldn't let you go... is she the girl?"

Joshua nodded "Yes, and I should never have left her alone..."

Rosette looked at him "Neither you nor I could prevent it... we were just children back then." She said "But now I finally got you back and that's all that matters."

Joshua agreed and pecked her head.

"Now... I guess it's time for tea isn't it?" the woman said in the end and left the room "You're all invited of course." She added just before she was out of sight.

Kai and the other boys grinned "Well... we've still got a lot to do in the gardens, and I'm sure you two have got a lot to tell each other." He said and left to go back outside.

Father Remington smiled "I really would like to stay longer, but I've got business to attend to in the Order."

Rosette turned to him and without warning gave him a hug "Thank you Father... Thank you for helping me."

Remington chuckled "Oh that was nothing Rosette, and remember, you're always welcome in the Order."

He gave Chrno a hand shake and added "Do take care everyone." He said "And, I won't ever forget the friendship with a Demon."

Chrno grinned "Thank you Father, goodbye."

Azmaria fidgeted "C-Can I stay here for a while longer?" she asked. Rosette grinned "Of course you can Az, you're almost like a sister to me." She told her, making the girl smile brighter than the sun.

As they sat in the room, Rosette telling her whole story, Joshua was in awe "Oh wow... you've really been through that much? You were kidnapped?"

Rosette nodded and told him all about Chrno being a Demon and about Aion's plan. In the end Joshua was just sitting there staring at her "Gosh my life is boring..." he mumbled.

Joshua also told what had happened in his life, though compared to Rosette's it really was quite boring. Learning to be a gentleman here, learning manners there, then there was the fun time, which were the family trips into the country, etc.

Finally when all had told each other what had happened, the boys came back and the room got filled by laughter and talking.

When the sky got dark and it was time to go to rest, Rosette, Azmaria and Chrno got each their room. Each room was as big and comfy as Joshua's. Rosette had one in which the walls were painted a nice blue/purple colour. The furniture made it quite cosy and Rosette was sure she would fall asleep quite fast.

When she lay in bed though, she found out she had been wrong about the falling asleep fast. She lay there listening to the crickets chirping outside. The moon shone into the room, illuminating it. She was far too happy to fall asleep.

She lay on her back staring at the ceiling. The chandelier there was glittering slightly in the moonlight. Rosette turned her head and looked out the window of the balcony.

The night was so pretty, that she got out of bed and went onto the balcony to look out over the garden. She let out a sigh "I feel so happy..." she murmured, closing her eyes and letting the wind caress her face.

A knock on the door interrupted her peaceful state and she turned to stare at it "Who is it at this time?" she wondered and pulled on a white gown before opening up. Outside stood, to her surprise Chrno in his little boy form.

She blinked and asked what had happened.

"Well... since you're a little uncomfortable around me when I'm in my adult form, I wanted to meet you like this. It actually worked." He told her.

"What is it?" she asked him a bit curiously "Why aren't you asleep?"

"I wanted to tell you something remember?" he reminded her "May I come in?"

Rosette stepped aside "uh sure... what is it?"

"Well, I guess since all stories have been told, you'd like to hear mine as well." He mumbled with a shrug.

She sat down on the bed, Chrno hopping up next to her. He let out a sigh as he looked out the window. He seemed to hesitate a bit before he heaved a sigh and turned his burning eyes at her. Rosette remained silent since she didn't want to push him.

Finally he seemed ready and began.

"Ok... it all started many years ago-"

**AN: It's story time ^^ **

**I promise I'd update this chapter between Christmas and New Year, but I was so busy... I decided to upload it now instead then ^^ **

**My next chapter will be the last chapter of Knocked Out. The New Years chapter will be the final ending. I will probably not upload it right away...**

**I've got exams in week three TT_TT and I have these two week to read up on everything... *sigh* I have to pass it...**

**My three exams are 19, 20 and 21 January... first business, then technology and then design.**

**But anyway... Until next chapter ^_^ **


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41.**

It was a dark and stormy night. The wind was harsh and the rain was falling heavily. Once in a while a lightening struck, illuminating the darkness.

A small creature was wandering through the empty woods below, his entire frame soaked. He didn't care though, he kept on walking. His walk was staggering and aimless.

His eyes, pools of crimson red were dull and half lidded. His breathing came out hard and he was clutching a deep wound in his chest. He knew he needed rest, but not here where the others were able to find him. Him, the black sheep of his family, who had been tossed out and hunted down, like an animal.

Another lightning struck and from the light he saw a dark hut in the distance. There was no light, though a little smoke rising from the chimney. So someone was living in there.

Next to the hut lay a little barn. He started heading towards it, seeing it couldn't get any better now. At least the others wouldn't be able to see him and he would be in shelter from the storm.

The door creaked open as he gave it a push. He was met by the smell of hay and sheep as he stepped inside. He found a pile of hay and let himself fall backwards into it. He was drained, not able to walk any further. His eyes rested on the wooden boards above his head. Some birds had built a nest up there a long time ago, as it wasn't occupied now.

He let out a sigh and removed his hand from his side. He glanced down to see the hay beneath him turning from golden brown to scarlet red. He didn't care though. Didn't care if he survived or not. He had nothing he could return to and nowhere to go.

His sight got blurred as he kept loosing blood. His eyes slowly closed and he mumbled something in a language no one than demons could understand, because that was what he was. A demon that had been abandoned by his own kind. He hadn't passed the test. He had simply been too weak.

Soon he let himself drift into sleep, not caring if he would ever wake up again.

"That's so sad..." a female voice whispered. Chrno looked at her "It's my faith. I couldn't change it even if I wanted to." He told her, continuing his story.

Something cold on his forehead woke him up the next morning? Day? He didn't know. His eyes slowly opened and were met by a bright light. Something was pressed onto his wound and he winced in pain. A soft voice whispered to him that it was going to be okay.

He let out a whimper, fear clawing at him and he dared look at whomever it was who caused him such pain.

He was met by the concerned eyes of a young girl. She was kneeling next to him, holding a cloth to his stomach. She smiled slightly when she met his eyes.

"It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you," she told him "I just want it to stop bleeding."

Why was that so important? He thought.

"You have to relax," she told him worriedly, as he started coughing harshly. A small trickle of crimson flowed down from his lips "It's ok, don't worry, you're safe." She whispered, as she continued to press the cloth to his wound.

After a long time of soothing words and coughing fits, he finally felt her loosen the pressure and remove the cloth. She got up and disappeared for a little while, then she came back with another clean cloth. She smiled down at him "I need to cleanse the wound... I'm sorry if it'll hurt a bit." She said apologetically.

He didn't answer. He simply closed his eyes and waited for whatever to come. He wished he had never been found. Why did that girl go through all this trouble to save him? She must have been able to see what he truly was. He after all didn't look the least like a normal human being.

His musings were cut off, when his ears were filled by a soft tune. She had removed his shirt away from the wound so she could see it better.

"_Twinkle twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are?  
Up above the world so high, like a diamond in the sky  
When the blazing sun is gone, when he nothing shines upon,  
Then you show your little light, twinkle, twinkle all the night.  
Then the traveller in the dark, thanks you for your tiny spark,  
He could not see which way to go, if you did not twinkle so.  
In the dark blue sky you keep, and often through my curtains peep,  
For you never shut your eye, 'till the sun is in the sky.  
As your bright and tiny spark lights the traveller in the dark,  
Though I know not what you are - twinkle, twinkle little star_."

Strangely enough it made him calm. His eyes drooped and his muscles relaxed.

"It always helps me to relax." The girl said softly as she worked on cleaning away the blood. After a long time she was finally done. She let out a faint gasp when she saw how deep it was "Poor little crystal..." she whispered.

He opened his eyes, his pupils thin slits like those of a cat. He saw the sad look in her features and asked hoarsely "W...Why... Crystal...?"

She smiled "It's because you've got hair like amethyst, eyes like rubies and skin like a tiger's eye, with all its hues..."

He watched her for a while mutedly. Who was this girl?

She chuckled "I'm sorry, I totally forgot to introduce myself," she said and turned bright azure eyes at him "My name is Mary... Mary Magdalene."

"My... name... Chrno." He whispered.

"That's a nice name." she said, then added "I'm sorry, but I have to bandage your injury... you need to sit up."

He nodded and let her lift him up slowly. He winced and let out faint whimpers, but in the end he managed to sit, leaning against a wooden pillar.

"I'll go get the bandages ok? Don't move." She told him and got up. Her dress, which had been a light blue before, was now stained with big red blood stains. Her hands were dripping too, but she didn't seem to mind the least.

She came back after a few minutes with gaze bind in her hands. She sat down next to him and blushed "I... You'll have to take off your shirt off..." she told him. He nodded and let his hands find the few black buttons which held his black shirt closed. His clothes were black and leathery. Around his neck was black fur and his pants were tight and looked like many belts wrapped around his legs.

She helped him remove his shirt as she saw how much pain the simple movements caused him.

"I won't take long." She promised, then started wrapping the gaze bind around his body. She asked once in a while if it was either too tight or if she hurt him by doing it. He didn't care.

When she was done she took another last look at her work and smiled when she didn't see him in pain. She got up and held out a hand for him "You can't stay here, come! I have a bed you can rest in."

She helped him to his feet carefully and helped him into the little hut. She led him through it and into a tiny bedroom. She helped him lie down and watched his eyes droop "You should sleep... you need it." She said and closed the door silently behind her.

He did as she said, letting himself fall into a dreamless slumber.

He was woken hours later by a loud noise. The first thing that shot through his mind was "Oh no, they're here." But then the door was opened and the young girl stepped inside "Oh, you're awake. Did I wake you up? I didn't mean to." She was carrying a wooden tray in her hands.

A nice smell soon reached his nostrils and he remembered someone once telling him that human ate vegetables, meat and other things to gain strength. He was very low on Astral, so he guessed it would work out the same way.

"I shouldn't be here..." he whispered "I should have died."

Mary looked up wide eyed "What are you saying? Of course you shouldn't..." She lift a spoon with soup up to his lips "Here, it'll do you good." She told him.

He sighed and opened his mouth, letting the nice smelling liquid flow through his lips and down his throat. Warming all the way through. He winced slightly when it reached his stomach, but took in another spoonful.

Mary smiled "You're going to be alright... don't worry little crystal... everything is going to be okay." She whispered soothingly "They aren't going to find you... you're not weak... You can get stronger."

Her voice and the soup made him feel drowsy once again. He didn't acknowledge much of what she said, but he didn't care. With her here, he would soon be back on his feet. He sighed and smiled at her for the very first time "Thank you... Mary..."

**AN: Don't worry ^^ his story will go on in the next chapter.**

**I will write it as soon as I can.**

**Until next chapter ^_^ **


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42. FINALLY! I have written another chapter after all this time! ****X3 **

**Sorry **_**so**_** much for the long time I have not written anything DX **

Rosette was lying on her back on the bed by now, simply listening to Chrno's story. She had her hands placed on her stomach and her eyes were staring at a little crack in the ceiling.

Chrno sat next to her, looking out the window. He held a little pause, but soon continued to tell.

When Chrno woke up, a scent of something delicious filled his nose. He placed a palm over his stomach where the wound was. Luckily it was slowly healing and he would soon be back on his feet.

He felt as if he had been sleeping for a very long time.

His eyes remained shut for a little longer, letting the scent engulf him. The soup the girl had served him the day before had been nice. It had helped him calm down and actually manage to sleep without being on guard.

Memories from the day before were surrounding him just like the scent of food. He wondered if _they_ were still searching for him. He hoped not. He had been a failure, so the risk that _they_ would still want to find him when they found out he was still alive and where he was hiding was big.

"Don't worry. You're safe here, Little Crystal." A warm voice told him and brought him out of his thoughts. He opened his eyes and he thought he saw an angel. The light from the other room illuminated her form and made it look like there was a soft glow around her.

"What?" was the only reply he managed to get through his lips.

Mary chuckled "I said, they won't find you here." She explained and balanced a tray over to him.

Chrno was a little confused "How do you know?" he asked, sitting p further so she could place the tray in his lap.

"I just do." She said with a grin "I know what has happened to you... but I do not believe you to be a failure... and you would not be better off dead either."

Chrno still looked puzzled. He couldn't understand _how_ she could know all that.

Mary seemed to notice the confused look he gave her. She tilted her head, then started to giggle "I can see into the future and see the past." She explained "That is why I know what has happened to you."

Chrno blinked "I see... why do you have that ability?" he asked curiously.

"I don't know the reason little Crystal." She admitted "I have often asked myself that, but never found the answer."

Chrno smiled faintly "You're special, some would say lucky."

Mary chuckled "Am I?" she asked, sitting down on a worn chair to watch him eat "I more think of it as a curse. I don't like to see the future nor the past of other people. It should not be revealed to anyone." She sighed "But still people come to me, asking me for it and sometimes the news I give them are not good and I feel them anger." She got up and walked over to the window "Sometimes I have foreseen death to befall upon the asker, or the ones close to them... children..."

Chrno was silent. He didn't know what he could say. He had never really been in a situation like this.

Before he could think further about it though, Mary turned a smile towards him "Don't worry, I'm fine." She told him and took a look at the tray. She noticed he hadn't even started eating yet "Go on, eat," she told him "You need to eat something so you can get back your strength."

Chrno blinked and looked down. He had forgotten about that, even though the nice smell was as strong as it could be now.  
It was soup again. Not the same as the previous day though and next to the plate was a piece of bread. To drink there was plain water.

He took the wooden spoon and started eating. He didn't mind her watching him do so.

Mary smiled when he started to eat, then looked thoughtful "What does the name Blackmoon mean to you?" she asked "It's not your true name."

The young demon stopped eating and looked at her "It's an insult." He replied "I was called that because I couldn't use my powers like the others. My horns are smaller than the others' and therefore I didn't have as many powers as them." He sighed.

The girl gave him a sad smile and was about to say something, when there suddenly was a knock on the front door.

Chrno immediately was on guard and tensed up.

The young woman told him to calm down so his wound wouldn't open "It's probably just one who wants me to look into their future." She told him "I'll be right back, just continue eating."

He nodded and followed her with his eyes until she closed the door and he was unable to see her. His ears picked up voices and it seemed she had been right. A woman sounded upset and he could hear her talk about a sick husband and son.

He stayed silent and simply listened to the two women.

A little child suddenly started crying. It couldn't be more than a year, maybe even younger.

The women talked in silence. Once in a while a sob was heard. Mary didn't say very much. At one point everything was quiet.

Would the answer be good or bad? Only the reaction of the woman would tell.

It was complete silence for another couple minutes, then a sound caught the young demon's ears. A little later it woman's voice was heard...

"No... No..." a short silence followed, soon she raised her voice and it became shrill and full of mistrust "NO! YOU LIE! THAT CAN'T BE TRUE! YOU LIE!" she screamed.

"I'm sorry..." he heard Mary reply her voice bared sorrow and remorse.

"LIAR! YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A LIAR!" the woman's voice broke and he could hear sobs filling the air. He was now sure what the answer had been. The woman's husband would not survive.

A loud crash was heard all of a sudden and he knew the woman had stormed out of the house, closing the door behind her harshly.

The house then filled with silence.

The door to the room creaked open and Mary carefully peeked inside. When she saw him looking at her, she gave a sheepish grin "Heh, that's normal." She simply told him.

Chrno knew how she felt. He could see it on her. He decided to say nothing though and let her do the talking.

"You know now why I don't like that ability. I hurt people and make them grieve." She said with a sigh and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"There is nothing you can do." He told her "Nothing can stop death. You have just gotten the ability to tell when death will strike, but you can not stop it."

Mary nodded but sighed deeply again "But I wish I could... at least when it's children, fathers or mothers that are threatened by it."

Chrno could only imagine of what she might think of at that moment. Her thoughts were all by the poor family. He didn't truly understand these feelings; he was a demon after all. Demons weren't known to be emotional creatures.

Rosette felt sorry for not only the family, but for Mary too "What happened then?" she asked.

Chrno looked at the starry night sky outside the window "I stayed with her for some months and during that time, I learned many of the emotions a human has." He leaned back on his hands "I think it was about six months I was with her and I even managed to learn some emotions by myself."

Rosette lift her head and looked at him "What emotions?" she asked.

"I learned what the closeness to another being means, what friendship means." He told her "I even learned a little about love..."

The look in the demon's eyes told her he was far away and she waited till he was ready to continue.

It didn't take more than a few seconds, before he shook himself out of his past "Like I said, I learned a lot." He repeated and turned to watch her.

She nodded "And how did you end inside the pocket watch?" she asked.

"Well... that was the day, where I learned what pain was... not physical pain."

Rosette sat up and watched how his eyes grew sad "Don't tell me if it hurts too much..."

Chrno shook his head and smiled faintly "No, it's okay. It's good to get off the soul." He told her and began to tell again.

Chrno had now been living with Mary in the hut for six months. In none of that time he had seen any of his own. He had to hide every time Mary got a visitor that wanted to know his or her future though. No one was allowed to know he was there. That was his own wish and Mary respected that.

One day when Mary and the young demon had been out in the meadow, she noticed some big red apples far up in a tree. She smiled "How about an apple?" she asked him.

Chrno shrugged "Sure, why not?" he replied and looked up "Do you want me to get some?"

Mary shook her head "No let me try." She said with a grin and headed for the tree. She looked up the trunk and then grabbed one of the lowest branches to heave herself up with. It went well for her to climb and reach two of the red apples that hung there.

The demon watched her meanwhile. His eyes widened though, when there was suddenly heard a loud snap from the branch she was sitting on.

She dropped the apples she had just picked and let her hands curl around the branch as good as she could in a tight grip. She gasped when another snap was heard "Oh no..." next thing she knew, she was falling.

Chrno narrowed his eyes, in the form he was now, he wouldn't be able to catch her, so without more fuss, he changed into his demonic form. Like that he was taller and caught the young woman in his arms easily, just before she hit the ground.

She stared up at him wide eyed. A few seconds passed away like that, he looking back at her. A smile formed on her lips and she chuckled "So this is how you truly look." She said.

The demon nodded "This is my true form." he replied "It's easier to hide with the other one. I've never been able to change this quickly though... I think my horns have been growing while I've been here."

Mary's smile widened and she placed a hand on his cheek "That's great! You're looking good." She complimented.

What the pair didn't know though was that they had been watched from a distance. It was the same woman from back then. She hated the young blonde after she had lost her husband and son and right now, the only thing she saw was a demon worshipper and her monster. She ran off immediately. The witch would surely let the monster lose on the town and she would by every means prevent that.

**That was finally my next chapter for this fic. (About time too ne? -.-' ) I hope you haven't forgotten me ^^ **

**I will hopefully upload a little more frequently from now on ^^ **

**Until next chapter!**


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43. I know... I keep lying don't I? -.- I keep telling I will upload more often but how does it end? Meh!  
Here is another chapter for this fic though ^^ I plan to end it soon. **

**Enjoy! ^^**

Days had passed by. The demon's horns had indeed grown a bit and that way made him able to use his powers far better than he had ever believed he would.  
He was able to repay Mary for her generosity and her care and wanted to show her that he cared as well and was thankful. He assisted her with chores outside and inside the house.

Mary watched her demon amused as he did the dishes, while she was sweeping the floors "You're so strenuos." she commented, which only made him smile weakly "I don't mind." he assured her "I'll gladly help you out. After all, you have done a lot for me as well."

Mary smiled warmly "You don't have to do that. It was common courtesy."

Chrno shook his head "No, it was much more." he told "You saved my life."

She blinked. His voice was so warm as he spoke... It almost seemed to embrace her "..." she was a little speechless.. she had never heard his voice like that before.

Chrno, noticing her silence, tilted his head questionally and wondered what was wrong and if he had said something wrong.

Mary shook her head and smiled "I couldn't just leave you like you were. Demon or not, you were hurt and needed help." she told softly "And I don't regret it." she watched him with an warm look "No, I don't regret anything."

The young demon couldn't explain the feeling he felt, but only knew, that it was completely new to him and that it made him feel fuzzy. His cheeks all of the sudden felt warm and his eyes turned back to the soapy water. He didn't know what to reply to that and stayed silent.

Mary noticing his blush and embarrassment couldn't help but chuckle out loud. The big demon looked so adorable right there.

As time passed by and it became time to make dinner. Chrno found himself watching the blonde woman by the stove. Her hair pulled up in a ponytail and her hands moving quickly to put the different ingredients into the black pot.

Mary suddenly looked thoughtful "It's strange." she murmured "I haven't had any customers for days. Usually I get four or five visitors there want to know their future."

Chrno tilted his head. Now she mentioned it, it _had_ been rather silent the last couple days.

"Oh well, maybe people are simply too busy, preparing for Winter." she continued "It has gotten colder after all." she smiled at him "I'll go to town tomorrow too, to get some important things bought. We need to be prepared too after all, right?"

The demon nodded at that. No matter what, it was important they were able to keep warm and had enough food "Want me to join you?" he asked.

Though Mary shook her head "No, it's okay. I'll manage."

And so, she left for town the next day.

Chrno watched her leave and continued to do so, until she was out of sight. To make time pass by, he began to cut firewood. They would need a lot of that if it should last all winter.

When the pile was bigger than he had planned to make it, he looked back the direction Mary had went and wondered what took her so long. The road to town was straight and it wasn't that far away.

He brushed off some wood splinters from his clothes and decided to walk along the road a bit, in hopes to meet her on the way.

He _did_meet her, but unfortunately the sight he was met by, didn't make him smile. No, it made his eyes widen.

Mary was running as fast as she could until she met the demon's eyes with her own and wore an indescribable expression.

Chrno's ears were soon able to pick up voices and footsteps in the distance.

The young blonde glanced back shortly, before she quickly moved over to her demon, grabbed his hand and began running again.

When he suggested to fly and changed into his demonic form, she shook her head in a no.

Changing into that form, was a big mistake though. The people who had followed Mary saw him and became even more upset, scared and mad than they had already been.

"WITCH! THE WITCH CALLED UPON A SPAWN OF HELL! SEIZE HER!" a woman shrieked.

Mary tugged Chrno's hand "Run!" she called and dragged him with her.

Chrno grit his teeth "Why are they after you?" he asked "And why they call you a witch?"

The young woman gave a faint smile in return "I knew they would one day turn against me. My power, to see into the future, has always scared many of them." she told and tugged him in between some bushes "I have foreseen this Little Crystal."

"Then why did you not try to prevent it?"

"Because, no matter what I would have done, it would still end the same way."

All of the sudden a loud noise was heard, followed by a groan. Chrno twitched and immediately looked down at Mary, who became slower and slower "Mary?"

The blonde couldn't continue on and fell to her knees, letting go of Chrno's hand.

The demon came to a halt too and got down by her side "Mary! What's wrong?" It was then that he noticed the red on her dress and how her breath came out in heavy pants. The sound from the running followers was heard coming closer and closer, but Mary was unable to run further.

The injury was painful to her, but she still gave Chrno the usual smiles "..I.. knew this would happen.." she whispered.

"THERE THEY ARE!" a voice shouted, making Chrno look up and growl darkly at them. They came to a halt and stared at the now angry demon.

Mary, seeing that Chrno's fangs were bared and claws dug into the ground, knew she would have to stop him. Before the demon could do anything, he found himself in a hug and Mary's lips covering his.

He froze in the position he was in and didn't feel Mary tug something out of her pocket. She broke the kiss and smiled warmly at her demon "You have become strong my little Crystal.." she murmured "But you should not use your strength on killing these people."

Chrno stared at her, unable to speak "But.."

She shook her head "I hope you can forgive me, for what I am about to do. It is for your best." she whispered "One day you will be yourself again, but for now, sleep through the sorrow. You will wake again once a pure soul comes to you." her smile turned soft "And may that person show and feel the same feelings for you as I did."

It made him confused. What did she mean?

Suddenly he felt himself become weaker and weaker. He felt something against his chest and looked down to find a pocketwatch being held against it by Mary "This watch will imprison you.. it will hold onto your soul and keep it at peace. My grandmother knew a little about magic and gave me this watch as protection against evil beings.." she stroked his cheek with her free hand "It shall now protect you."

His body got smaller and smaller and it seemed to become seethrough as well "M-Mary?"

Mary's smile remained, until he could no more see her and everything turned completely dark.

"..." Rosette had been listening the whole time. She had felt many kinds of emotions throughout Chrno's story and now they were one big messy pile in her mind "That's..." she couldn't even express how she felt about it.

The demon lay on his back on the bed and had his eyes aimed at the texture of the ceiling. He had stopped speaking now, so the silence in the room seemed deafening to the blonde next to him, who looked like her brain would catch fire soon.

"I'm.. sorry to hear that.." she finally managed to say, but the reply she got, was just a faint sigh, which made her feel rather bad. How could she actually cheer him up after knowing what he all had been through in the past? "If.. there is anything I can do? Well.. just in case.. then feel free to tell me."

Chrno let out another sigh and turned his head to watch the worried blonde. He gave a weak smile "I appreciate that. Thank you." he sat up "I should let you sleep now. I am sure you're tired."

"Will you be okay?" she asked.

He nodded "Yeah, I'll be fine." he assured her and got to his feet "Will try and get some rest too."

"Alright.. but as said, if you need anything, then just come to me, okay?"

He nodded "I promise."

Rosette nodded "Good." she said and got to her feet too "Sleep well then.."

"Sleep well, Rosette. See you tomorrow." he headed for the door, opened it and closed it gently behind him after having left the room.

The blonde being unable to sleep, lay awake for a long time after having climbed to bed "..." She knew it was a hurtful memory for Chrno and decided she would try to find out how to make him feel better about it.

For now though, she had to get through the story herself and let it settle down in her mind.

**AN: That was another chapter for this story ^^ Hope you enjoyed.**

**I will see if I can't get uploaded a new chapter for Pretended God too XD**

**Until next chapter!**


End file.
